Quando um Olhar Mudou Tudo
by Anninha Snape
Summary: Houve uma batalha final. Houve atos heróicos. Mas Severo Snape perdeu a memória. E o que acontece depois?
1. O Fim era o Começo

**Capítulo I**

O Fim era o Começo

Hermione Granger correu desesperada no meio do campo de batalha quando viu a cena que mais temia em sua vida: _ele_ fora atingido em cheio no peito. Ela não vira qual era o feitiço; vira apenas o raio atingi-lo no peito e ele cair, com sua varinha voando para longe e partindo-se.

Naquele momento, ela foi até imprudente, pois não se importou com mais nada além dele. Voou pelo campo de batalha e quase foi atingida por vários feitiços. Seus amigos não sabiam o que fazer quando viram o objetivo dela. Ela não parecia ter raiva daquele traidor assassino; ela chorava.

Harry apenas teve tempo de defender Rony de um _Avada_, mas foi atingido por uma raspa de um _Estupefaça_ que um comensal tentou lhe lançar. Rony logo correu para ajudá-lo, mas ambos estavam prestando tanta atenção na ousadia de Hermione que não chegaram a ver o que se passava à sua volta. Mesmo a presença de Voldemort não era tão importante quanto a estranha atitude da amiga.

McGonagall observou a corrida de Hermione com um meio sorriso sábio, mas um pouco de preocupação também. Ela não se defendia de feitiço nenhum, parecia completamente cega.

A própria diretora da Grifinória teve que defendê-la de alguns, enquanto defendia Harry e Rony e a si mesma. Nunca concordara com Dumbledore que eles tinham nervos para estar numa batalha como aquela.

Lupin e Tonks davam cobertura para McGonagall, mas mesmo eles estavam apavorados com a atitude de Hermione. Aliás, o próprio Voldemort estava abismado. Mesmo ele parara seus ataques para observar a insensatez da garota, e ficou curioso para saber o que a movia a tanta preocupação.

Por um curto momento, em que Hermione corria, o campo de batalha silenciou-se. Mas foi um momento curto mesmo, porque logo vários comensais lançaram-lhe feitiços, que foram desviados pelos membros da Ordem.

Hermione olhou para a figura de Severo Snape com os olhos arregalados, apavorada, desejando que ele estivesse vivo, desejando que não tenha sido um _Avada Kedavra_ a atingi-lo. Ele tinha os olhos abertos e algumas lágrimas encheram os olhos dela. Mas, ao ver o olhar dele correr para ela, ela quase pulou – primeiro com o susto, depois com a alegria.

Havia algo como curiosidade e espanto naqueles olhos negros, mas ela não os analisou por muito tempo. Sentindo-se mais forte, virou-se e olhou em volta com olhos atentos para compreender a situação. Então, pôs-se de modo a conseguir ver tanto Snape quanto o resto do campo de batalha.

O próprio Voldemort a encarava com olhos confusos, mas ainda assim assassinos; ele em pessoa lançou-lhe um feitiço, que ela defendeu com suprema maestria, para espanto do que a observavam.

- E não é que a sangue-ruim sabe fazer feitiços? – debochou Voldemort ao longe, rindo dela.

- Sei fazer muito mais que isso, Voldie – gritou ela de volta, com uma insolência que lhe era estranha.

Voldemort apenas riu. Não havia mais muita gente viva para combater, e estavam todos exaustos. Ele em breve venceria. Lupin, apavorado, gritou:

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo?

O olhar dela desceu para Snape, caído no chão. Ela queria ajudá-lo logo, temia que a demora o levasse embora, mas não podia fazer tanto com Voldemort ainda vivo.

- Harry, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Hermione, apavorada.

- Mione... Eu... eu não posso! – gritou Harry, fraco.

- Ah, você pode sim, ou você não é filho de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter! – exclamou Hermione, enérgica, com uma força de caráter que não teria sido esperada dela anos antes.

- Seria melhor que a missão de me matar fosse sua, não dele, sangue-ruim – debochou Voldemort.

E logo Voldemort ordenou que Hermione fosse morta, e vários feitiços voaram para ela ao mesmo tempo. Apavorada que algum deles pudesse atingir Snape, ela mesma atirou-se por terra para longe dele, enquanto alguns feitiços os amigos desviavam dela e ela defendia Harry – a quem Voldemort atacara de surpresa.

- Você é um merda, Voldie – gritou ela, ficando em pé.

- Eu sou? – perguntou ele. – O seu amigo Potter é que me parece um. Olhe para ele, que figura humilhante e ridícula ele é.

- Você deveria ouvir o professor Snape, Harry – gritou Hermione, séria. – Enquanto você não aprender a fechar a mente e a fazer feitiços não-verbais, você será um fraco. Fraco! Fraco! Fraco!

Harry arregalou os olhos, primeiro com raiva dela, depois com súbita compreensão. Ergueu a cabeça e se pôs em pé. Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Professora McGonagall... os nossos ratinhos têm que sair do caminho deles...

McGonagall assentiu e lançou um olhar para Lupin e outro para Tonks, depois para os gêmeos Weasley e para Gina. Todos sabiam o que fazer.

Algumas gemialidades Weasley foram usadas e confundiram as vistas dos comensais da morte. Harry só precisava enfrentar Voldemort cara a cara. O bruxo mais velho o olhava com um sorriso de desdém, de braços cruzados.

Hermione abaixou-se ao lado de Snape e segurou uma das mãos dele com firmeza, quase inconsciente do olhar dele em si; olhava aflita para a batalha que se travava. Sabia que devia ajudar os amigos. Sabia que aquele homem era um traidor, que matara o velho Dumbledore. Mas havia algo – além de seu amor desmedido por ele – que a fazia crer que havia algo mais do que só o que ela sabia da história.

Os comensais tombavam. A ajuda das travessuras daqueles gêmeos estava ajudando mesmo. Ela duvidara disso algumas vezes e agora sorria levemente ao lembrar que eles haviam dito que ela precisava ser um pouco infantil de vez em quando, só para ser um pouco mais alegre.

Ela olhou em volta e desceu seu olhar para Snape. Ficou um pouco assustada ao ver o olhar dele fixo em si. Ele pareceu querer falar algo, mas estava mesmo impossibilitado. Hermione, como se não soubesse de quem se tratava, olhou para ele mais fixamente, tentando compreender o que ele poderia querer. Sentiu-o apertar sua mão com mais força e algumas lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Não podia esperar nada dele. Ele provavelmente só queria que ela o curasse logo.

A jovem enxugou as lágrimas que queriam cair e olhou em volta. Com um _Accio_, chamou os pedaços da varinha dele e a reconstituiu usando um feitiço complicado de reconstituição no tempo, para poder deixá-la exatamente como antes e não criar nenhum problema para quando ele fosse usá-la novamente.

Ela mostrou a varinha para ele e a pôs num dos bolsos internos das vestes dele, o que o fez arregalar os olhos. Ela abaixou o rosto e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Eu cometi um erro de julgamento muito grave no primeiro ano... E não vou fazê-lo outra vez, professor.

Depois olhou para os olhos dele; em seguida olhou em volta. Os comensais restantes estavam com problemas, em compensação Harry estava muito debilitado, e Voldemort estava se divertindo torturando-o. Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela, e ela condenou-se por ser tão desatenta. Levantou-se correndo, sentindo um puxão leve. A mão dele pressionou mais a dela e eles cruzaram o olhar mais uma vez antes de ele soltar a mão dela.

- Harry! – gritou ela, correndo para ele.

Ela fizera de propósito, para chamar a atenção de Voldemort. E funcionara. Ele parou de torturar Harry e olhou para ela.

- O que foi, sangue-ruim? Você acha mesmo que é capaz de ajudar o seu amigo?

- É o que os amigos fazem, não? – perguntou ela, olhando para Harry.

Voldemort ensaiou um sorrisinho e olhou em volta.

- Os seus estão tão ruins quanto os meus. A diferença é que os meus não dependem de um moleque fraco.

- O Harry _não é fraco_! – exclamou ela, com a varinha em punho.

O olhar de Voldemort correu para algo atrás dela, mas ela disse:

- Boa tentativa, Voldie, mas não vou me distrair com você!

Ela morreria se fosse preciso, mas defenderia Harry. Aquele olhar de Snape jamais lhe sairia da mente. Nunca encontrara força e apoio em um olhar dele. Nunca.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou Voldemort, com uma expressão apavorada.

Hermione achou que era encenação dele, mas logo viu dentro daqueles olhos de fenda o corpo e Snape refletido.

- Um seguidor forte, afinal – murmurou Voldemort.

Apavorada, Hermione olhou para trás e viu Snape sentando-se com um esforço acima de qualquer outro, e pegando sua varinha. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e por um momento ela temeu que tivesse feito algo muito errado, que tivesse decidido o destino apenas pelo que ela sentia por aquele homem de negro.

Entretanto, ele apontou a varinha para o céu. Aparentemente, nenhum efeito. Ele logo voltou ao chão, desfalecido. Voldemort riu.

- Mas que criatura mais estúpida – disse ele. – Devia estar delirando.

Hermione desta vez não impediu as lágrimas de caírem. Teve pensa de Snape. Então ele trocara o amor paternal de Dumbledore por um homem louco que não lhe dava o menor valor?

Mas aconteceu algo que ninguém previu. Um canto de fênix foi ouvido aproximando-se e todos puderam observar Fawkes, mais linda do que nunca, voando para eles. Ela deu um rasante e aproximou-se de Harry, parando ao lado dele no chão. Lágrimas de fênix.

Voldemort, recuperado do susto de ver a ave que não aparecia desde o enterro de Dumbledore – dois anos antes – apontou a varinha, pronto para matar Harry.

No momento em que ninguém mais tinha forças para lutar, quando estavam todos fracos demais diante da evidente vitória de Voldemort em mais uma batalha e, talvez, na derradeira, um senhor de barba branca longa e olhos calmos, rodeado de uma aura indescritível de poder, desaparatou ali, diante deles.

Fawkes voou de uma vez só para ganhar o céu enegrecido pelas feias nuvens. Voldemort caiu para trás diante de tamanho espanto e lançou um olhar fulminante para o corpo inerte de Snape, sem saber se apontava a varinha para lá, para Dumbledore ou para Harry.

Harry estava totalmente renovado e, ao ver Dumbledore, sentiu todas as suas esperanças retornando de uma vez só. Ergueu a varinha e, apontando-a para Voldemort, disse:

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Voldemort estava tão pasmado que não conseguiu articular nada. Morreu sem defesa, patético, pelas mãos de um jovem que até pouco antes estava sendo torturado por ele.

Os comensais remanescentes tentaram escapar, mas Dumbledore, com um simples gesto e sem sua varinha, fez todos eles agruparem-se, imóveis. Estava acabado.


	2. Memória Fraca

**Capítulo II**

Memória Fraca

Todos olharam para Dumbledore estupefatos e queriam falar com ele ao mesmo tempo, mas ele dirigiu-se a Hermione em silêncio. Ela chegou a recuar um passo, assustada pela presença dele, mas ele lhe sorriu por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua como costumava fazer antes e, estendendo a mão, pegou a mão em que ela segurava a varinha e, curvando-se, beijou-a.

- Estou mesmo muito orgulhoso que você saiba aprender com seus erros, srta. Granger.

Ela não teve tempo de processar o que ele disse, quando ele se virou para o corpo de Snape e andou até lá. Abaixou-se ao lado dele e verificou a pressão sanguínea.

- Você é muito forte, meu rapaz – murmurou ele, olhando para Snape com um carinho paternal.

Hermione sorriu entre lágrimas, enquanto todos ainda estavam boquiabertos demais para expressar alguma reação.

Na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts – uma semana depois da batalha final – Dumbledore acabara de entrar, e viu Hermione sentada ao lado de Snape, segurando uma das mãos dele entre as suas e acariciando-a.

- Olá, minha jovem – saudou ele jovialmente.

- Olá, professor Dumbledore – murmurou ela. – Sei que não fui jantar hoje, mas estou tão preocupada! Ele ainda não acordou...

- Isso demora mesmo.

- Conseguiu resolver as questões finais com o Ministério?

- Claro – disse ele. – O novo primeiro ministro é muito melhor que aquele que estava quando eu _morri_.

Ela sorriu.

Ficara esclarecido, no dia da batalha mesmo, pelas explicações de Dumbledore, mediante a divulgação das memórias dele para os membros da Ordem e para os mais altos do Ministério da Magia, que Snape não era traidor coisa nenhuma, mas sim o maior herói da guerra.

A morte de Dumbledore fora uma farsa completa com o objetivo de Snape ter mais importância ainda entre os comensais e saber de todos os planos de Voldemort. Eles haviam acertado cada detalhe por dois anos antes do acontecimento fatídico na Torre de Astronomia. O quadro que aparecera na diretoria fora fruto de um feitiço desenvolvido ao longo desses dois anos por Snape e Dumbledore em conjunto, a fim de dar veracidade à morte do diretor.

Dumbledore, por todo esse tempo comunicando-se com a Ordem pelo quadro, passava aos membros todas as informações que Snape lhe dava como se fossem palpites – sempre certos. Só por isso Voldemort não tomara o poder e morrera naquele dia.

Na batalha, quando Snape pela última vez levantara sua varinha – consertada por Hermione – fizera um feitiço, também desenvolvido por ele em conjunto com o diretor, para mandar a cena geral para Dumbledore. Por isso ele viera. Era dado o momento.

Durante o inquérito todo, quando perguntaram a Dumbledore por que ele não aparecera antes, ele apenas respondera que ainda não era o momento. Agora, ficara acertado o perdão oficial a Snape e a restituição dele ao cargo de professor de Hogwarts. Apenas não sabiam de que matéria. Hermione era professora de DCAT e Slughorn já dissera que ia se aposentar de vez. Hermione dissera que cederia o cargo de DCAT a Snape se ele o quisesse, e ela mesma poderia lecionar Poções. Ou, se Snape quisesse continuar como professor de Poções – o que era quase impossível – ela permaneceria com DCAT.

- Ah... eu só quero que ele acorde bem! – exclamou ela, despertando Dumbledore de seus devaneios.

- Todos nós, querida – murmurou ele. – Mas, segundo creio, você quer mais do que todos.

Hermione virou o rosto para ele e corou.

- Eu aposto que sim... – murmurou ela. – Não sei como consigo amá-lo tanto...

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Sabe, eu tenho que avisar para que você não sofra... Ele vai ficar uns bons meses sem se lembrar dos acontecimentos da batalha final em razão dos feitiços que ele recebeu, especialmente o último. Isso significa que ele não será o mais agradável dos homens para com você; agirá como sempre agiu...

- Eu não me importo em ser reconhecida por ele... Sabe, fui ensinada desde pequena que amor era mão única... você dá sem esperar nada em troca.

- É a mais pura verdade – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. – Vou deixá-los agora... E você devia comer algo. Amanhã é sábado; você poderá ficar com ele o dia inteiro.

Ela riu e disse que iria logo. Quando Dumbledore saiu, ela apertou a mão de Snape com força e deu um beijo nos lábios dele. Depois, saiu da ala hospitalar.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione encontrou Harry no corredor e parou para falar com ele.

- Que você faz aqui, meu auror preferido? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Vim cumprimentar o professor Snape e pedir desculpas por julgá-lo tão mal – disse Harry com cara de quem preferia a morte.

- Ele ainda não acordou, que eu saiba – murmurou ela.

- Não, ele acordou sim... Dumbledore me chamou.

Hermione ficou primeiro chocada e depois sentiu raiva. Quem era Harry? Era _ela_ que Dumbledore deveria avisar, não ele.

Os dois foram juntos para ala hospitalar e, ao entrarem, viram Dumbledore, McGonagall, madame Pomfrey e Snape, sentado na cama, recostado a travesseiros.

- Até o Potter veio me ver? – perguntou Snape, letal. – É, parece que fui um verdadeiro herói na batalha final.

Harry ia responder, mas Hermione pressionou o braço dele em aviso.

- Ahn... foi mesmo... Mas ninguém sabia até Dumbledore dizer... – ponderou Harry.

- Tudo bem, Potter, está perdoado – disse Snape, entediado. – Já pode ir. Sua presença ainda não me é agradável.

Harry sentiu as faces queimarem de raiva.

- Severo, você deveria ser mais educado. Foi ele que matou Voldemort.

Snape fez uma careta.

- Você poderia não falar o nome _dele_? – perguntou Snape, com uma voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

Hermione olhava-o sem conseguir esconder o sorriso calmo e aliviado. Foi quando ela sorria que ele se deu conta da presença dela.

- Sou muito bonito, srta. Granger, por isso está me olhando com essa cara? – perguntou ele, mal humorado.

- Não – respondeu ela suavemente. – Estou mesmo feliz que o senhor tenha acordado.

Ele engasgou, pois esperava que ela lhe respondesse com a mesma raiva que Harry. Dumbledore sorriu ao constatar isso.

- Ahn... esqueça o "senhor". Já fui informado de que você é minha colega agora – disse Snape a contragosto.

- Eu sou. Aliás, este é um momento apropriado para perguntar se... _você_ vai querer o cargo de professor de Poções mesmo ou vai ficar com DCAT?

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Dumbledore e depois para ela. Seus ombros murcharam, derrotados, mas ele logo recobrou a compostura e perguntou:

- E eu posso escolher?

- Claro – disse ela. – Eu jamais atropelaria a sua autoridade, professor.

- Você não é mais minha aluna, Granger – disse Snape, sério. – Agora acho bastante... adequado que você respeite minha estadia aqui há mais tempo que a sua.

- Naturalmente – murmurou ela, suavemente. O ano anterior como professora lhe ensinara a paciência, a calma e todas as características diferentes das de antes que ela apresentava agora.

- Eu... – Snape gaguejou. – Eu gostaria da cadeira de...

Ele baixou os olhos de um modo que espantou os presentes, mas não Dumbledore.

- DCAT – disse Hermione com um sorriso leve. – É sua, Snape. Apenas peço que me ensine alguma coisa que eu preciso saber sobre as masmorras e sobre ensinar Poções. Eu tenho qualificação para isso, mas não experiência.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela, enquanto ela olhava para Dumbledore, que a cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça pelo tato ao lidar com Snape.

- Não tem problema para mim, Granger – disse ele. Ao vê-la sorrir, ele acrescentou: – Terei que me acostumar a suportar a sua presença, já que somos colegas.

Harry avançou para ele com os punhos cerrados, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela.

- Seu desgraçado, foi ela que salvou você! – gritou ele, sendo segurado por McGonagall e Pomfrey, que faziam uma força sobre humana e, ainda assim, falhavam em detê-lo.

- Pare de ser criança, Harry – disse Hermione, enérgica, como era com seus alunos.

Harry parou e olhou para ela.

- E você ainda defende esse...! – exclamou ele, irritado.

- Claro – disse Hermione, mais calma, já sem sinal de choro. – Ele está debilitado. Você teria problemas se o quebrasse em vários pedacinhos.

Harry sorriu para a amiga. Snape fechou a cara.

- Salvou a minha vida, é, Granger? – perguntou ele, com desdém. – Pretende jogar isso na minha cara toda hora?

- Precisamos combinar sobre o que você vai falar para ele – murmurou ela, forçando um sorriso, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Amar _isso aí_ deve ser difícil.

Ela olhou e fez que não com a cabeça, mas nada disse. Harry despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e deixou a ala hospitalar. McGonagall correu para falar com ele sobre alguma coisa e Dumbledore, depois de mandar Snape se comportar, saiu de lá também, a fim de ver alguma coisa na diretoria.

Madame Pomfrey pediu ajuda para Hermione para fazer os exames em Snape, e ela prontamente tirou o casaco para vestir o avental.

- Mas em que diabos você quer que ela ajude? – perguntou Snape, instintivamente cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Não seja infantil, Severo; foi ela que cuidou de você durante essa semana toda em que tive que cuidar dos outros membros da Ordem.

Snape olhou para Hermione, que baixou os olhos.

- Não, eu não vou me gabar disso o tempo todo, Snape – murmurou ela. – Madame Pomfrey, a gente precisa mesmo combinar o que vocês podem falar para ele...

- Me desculpe, Hermione – disse a medibruxa, fazendo uma careta.

Hermione assentiu com um sorrisinho amarelo e aproximou-se. Madame Pomfrey começou a abrir os botões de cima da camisa dele, e ele afastou as mãos dela de si.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? – disse ele, alternando o olhar entre ela e Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey riu e olhou para Hermione, como que pedindo autorização a ela para dizer alguma coisa. Hermione assentiu em silêncio, com um sorriso divertido.

- Ela te viu sem as calças algumas vezes durante essa semana – disse a medibruxa, rindo ao ver o olhar dele. Era algo entre furioso e envergonhado. – Tirar a camisa para ela não será um problema.

- Você não tem do que se envergonhar – disse Hermione, calmamente.

- O que, em nome de Merlin, você quis dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, permitindo que madame Pomfrey lhe tirasse a camisa, com relutância.

- Nada demais – respondeu Hermione, aproximando-se da cama e analisando os vidros de poções que estavam ao lado da mesa de cabeceira dele. – Só que você parece envergonhado, e não imagino o porquê disso. Madame Pomfrey, esse aqui é só pra daqui a duas horas... Ou você mudou os horários por ele ter acordado?

- É isso, querida – disse madame Pomfrey, e Snape ficou irritado pela facilidade com que as duas se esqueciam de que estavam falando _dele_.

- Bom, vamos lá – disse madame Pomfrey, afastando-se para pegar sua varinha. – Como vão as cicatrizações, Hermione?

- De onde? – perguntou ela.

- Dos braços, primeiro.

Madame Pomfrey sentou-se à mesa dela para escrever, para desespero de Snape.

- Por que é que _ela_ não escreve? – perguntou Snape, afastando Hermione de si e indicando-a.

- Oras, porque _eu_ decido o que acontece na _minha_ ala hospitalar – disse madame Pomfrey insolente. – E porque ela tem infinitamente mais paciência que eu para cuidar de você, seu rabugento insuportável.

Hermione sorriu calmamente e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Snape instintivamente afastou-se para o lado oposto. Hermione bufou.

- Se você se mexer, vou fazer você dormir para examinar você – ameaçou ela.

Snape bufou e ficou sério, olhando para o outro lado. Os dedos dela tocaram sua pele do braço direito e começaram o correr por este com suavidade. Snape relaxou, mas continuou olhando para o outro lado.

- Braço esquerdo certo, madame Pomfrey – disse Hermione, passando para o outro lado da cama.

O mesmo toque suave correndo pelo braço direito; Snape teimava em olhar para o lado oposto.

- O braço direito está certo também – anunciou Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey escrevia furiosamente.

- Costas – comandou ela.

Hermione ajudou Snape a sentar-se curvado para frente e passou a mão pelas costas dele com suavidade. Parou em um ponto mais perto no ombro direito e apertou com um pouco mais de força. Snape gemeu de dor.

- Uh... parece que temos um ossinho deslocado aqui perto do ombro direito – disse Hermione, calmamente.

- Resolva – disse a medibruxa.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e recitou um feitiço. Depois, massageou o lugar com maestria insuspeita.

- Melhor? – perguntou ela num sussurro.

- Sim – respondeu ele secamente.

- Agora o peito e o abdômen – disse a medibruxa.

Snape novamente recostou-se nos travesseiros. Desta vez, porém, fixou os olhos no olhar atento de Hermione. Um lampejo em sua mente mostrou-lhe aquele olhar firme, mas ele não sabia de onde era, nem de quando. Só sabia que eram os olhos dela.

De cima para baixo, ela correu os dedos finos pelo peito dele, sentindo a pele se contrair ao primeiro toque. Depois, desceu para a parte alta do abdômen. Snape olhou as mãos dela descerem, alarmado. Pararam pouco acima do cós de sua calça, para seu alívio.

Entretanto, ele arregalou os olhos desesperado ao vê-la abrir seu zíper, e segurou as mãos dela.

- _Isso _já é demais, não acha, mocinha?

- Tenho que verificar até quatro dedos abaixo no umbigo, Snape – explicou ela, com voz calma, quase entediada, mas denotando que entendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

- Snape, deixe de ser tão rabugento! – exclamou Pomfrey. – Uma menina tão bonita quanto ela certamente não vai perder o tempo dela tocando você, quando tem tantos melhores atrás dela!

Snape olhou para Hermione, que corou.

- Esse comentário não precisava ter sido feito – murmurou ela. – Até onde ele me deixou ir, está tudo bem.

Ela olhou para as mãos dele que a seguravam e algumas lágrimas correram por seu rosto, lembrando-se do quão firme ele havia apertado sua mão na batalha.

Ela levantou-se às pressas e correu para o banheiro da ala hospitalar – e gritou para madame Pomfrey, em meio ao choro descontrolado:

- Termine, madame Pomfrey.

Snape ficou sem reação, pois nunca havia visto o temperamento de alguém mudar tanto de uma hora para outra.

- Mas o que essa menina tem? – perguntou ele, irritado.

Madame Pomfrey fez que não com a cabeça e terminou o exame, dizendo que logo à noite ele poderia estar presente no salão principal para o jantar.

Na hora do jantar, lá estava Snape com suas velhas vestes, adentrando o salão com postura e altivez dignas de um sonserino. O olhar dele imediatamente correu para a mesa dos professores à procura de Hermione, pois não a vira mais desde aquela saída brusca de manhã.

Ele a viu com os olhos inchados, conversando com Dumbledore, que tinha um ar descontraído, mas preocupado.

Logo se aproximou da mesa e cumprimentou seus colegas secamente. Então, sentou-se em seu lugar: entre o diretor e Hermione. Dumbledore levantou-se e anunciou a mudança de grades. Todos lamentaram a volta de Snape, mas quando o diretor anunciou que Hermione ia permanecer, só que no cargo de Poções, houve urros e assobios, mesmo entre sonserinos.

- Parece que eles gostam de você, Granger – disse Snape, com desdém.

- Não, eu é que gosto deles – disse ela, com um sorriso afetado, sorrindo abertamente para os alunos.

Começaram a comer em silêncio, até que Snape virou-se para Hermione e perguntou:

- Mas que raios deu em você de manhã?

- Nada – respondeu ela secamente.

Snape fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas ficou calado. Depois de um silêncio incômodo, em que ela bebeu seu suco, ele perguntou:

- Foi algo do que eu disse?

- Não – disse ela, novamente seca. – Por incrível que pareça, não.

Ela terminou de comer e levantou-se, alegando que estava cansada quando o diretor perguntou por que ela ia tão cedo.

Dumbledore fez que não com cabeça; Snape perguntou:

- Mas o que houve, afinal? Aquele acesso de choro repentino... Nenhum dos amigos dela morreu, os pais dela estão bem... Por que aquilo? Essa perda de memória é um inferno mesmo! É algo que aconteceu na batalha final, não?

- É... ela se lembrou de algo que aconteceu lá hoje de manhã. Por isso o choro.

- E o que foi? – perguntou Snape.

- Pergunte a ela. Mas, como ela não vai dizer, espere sua memória voltar.

- Isso pode levar meses!

- Então sugiro que convença Hermione a dizer – disse Dumbledore sacudindo os ombros.

- Isso vai levar anos – resmungou Snape.

- Não, se você souber o que dizer para ela – murmurou Dumbledore calmamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que Hermione é uma mulher que você precisa saber tratar – disse Dumbledore simplesmente.

Snape bufou.

- Tenho que pegar o que ela deu nessas duas semanas de aula em DCAT. Onde é a sala dela?

- Ela nunca fica na sala além do horário de aulas – disse Dumbledore. – Se quer falar com ela, deve ir aos aposentos particulares dela.

Snape sacudiu os ombros.

- Onde são?

- Nas masmorras – esclareceu Dumbledore. – Ela sabia que você ia querer as aulas de DCAT e por isso já escolheu mudar de quarto desde o começo do ano. É a porta perto a estátua do dragão de três cabeças.

Snape assentiu e levantou-se.

Hermione estava cuidando de fazer aquelas olheiras sumirem quando ouviu baterem à sua porta. Terminou que estava fazendo e foi abri-la, achando que era o diretor ou alguém a mando dele. Deu dois passos para trás ao ver a figura de Snape. Era o tipo que impunha respeito com um simples olhar.

- Ahn... – ela saiu da frente da porta para deixá-lo entrar. – Entre.

Ele agradeceu e entrou. Ela indicou o sofá e esperou-o sentar para sentar-se também, no sofá perpendicular ao dele.

- Então? – perguntou ela.

- Eu gostaria das suas anotações de aula, para saber o que os alunos estão vendo nessas duas semanas. Se você puder, também gostaria de ver os trabalhos que você pediu e aqueles que você já corrigiu.

Ela assentiu e levantou-se para ir até uma prateleira. Foi quando Snape notou que ela estava com um short muito curto. A camiseta era larga de branca, meio transparente, e o sutiã que ela usava por baixo era preto.

- É assim que você dorme? – perguntou ele, com a voz mais sóbria que conseguiu.

Ela olhou para ele e depois para si mesma e corou.

- Ahn... eu vou me trocar – disse ela, encaminhando-se para uma porta fechada que Snape notara apenas de passagem.

- Ah, não – disse ele, impaciente. – Só fiz uma observação. Primeiro, você vai demorar, porque as mulheres demoram para se arrumar. Segundo, não tenho a intenção se incomodar você no seu aposento mais do que já estou incomodando. Terceiro, penso que temos direitos iguais.

Ela sorriu encabulada e assentiu.

- Boa argumentação, Snape. E você não está incomodando.

Ela voltou a atenção para a prateleira, pegando sete pastas diferentes e colocando-as embaixo do braço, depois pegando uma folha de anotações. Ela não percebeu o olhar atento de Snape em cada detalhe de suas pernas e de sua bunda, marcada pelo short. Ele condenou-se em dois momentos diferentes: no primeiro, por estar olhando para sua ex-aluna e atual colega desse modo. No segundo, por não ter reparado antes no quanto ela era gostosa – e foi exatamente esse termo que sua mente usou.

Mas ele logo caiu em si e afastou esses pensamentos, bem a tempo de ir ajudá-la com o monte de coisas que ela trazia para a mesa de centro.

- Obrigada – disse ela. E sentou-se no sofá.

- Olhe, cada pasta tem as coisas de um ano – disse ela. – Uma pasta para o primeiro, uma para o segundo, e assim por diante. Dentro de cada pasta tem um envelope para cada casa.

- Ah... – disse Snape. – Você dá matérias diferentes para cada casa?

- Não. Apenas separo para corrigir. Os estudantes de cada casa têm mentalidades diferentes e é assim que eu trabalho – disse ela muito segura de si. Ela pegou mais sete pergaminhos, todos cortados em tamanhos iguais, e entregou a ele. – Minhas anotações de aula de cada ano. Não peguei o planejamento que eu tinha feito para o resto do semestre porque achei que seria muita pretensão a minha sugerir o que você vai ensinar.

- Achou certo, meus parabéns – disse ele, olhando as anotações de aula dela. – Mas eu gostaria se ver o que você planejou, não como sugestão, mas para saber a linha que você estava traçando quando ensinou cada coisa. Não é muito fácil desviar a linha de uma professora como você para a de um professor como eu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Uma professora amada e um professor odiado.

- Tirei meu jeito de lecionar do modo que _você_ lecionava, Snape – disse ela com voz sóbria, fazendo-o olhá-la incrédulo. Ela levantou-se e foi pegar seu planejamento. – A diferença entre ser amada e ser odiada está só em não ser injusta com ninguém e não humilhar um aluno porque ele é desta ou daquela casa. Só que eu sou a sua única aluna que conseguiu ver a sua aula, e não apenas as suas injustiças.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se outra vez no sofá. Entregou a ele o planejamento. Ele tirou-o das mãos dela um pouco grosseiramente e leu-o com uma ruga no meio da testa.

- De fato...

- O que? – perguntou ela.

- Essa linha é de minha autoria – disse ele. – Ou você previu os meus pensamentos ou você...

- Peguei nos arquivos do professor Dumbledore os seus planejamentos de aula do ano retrasado e fiz uma ou duas alterações – esclareceu ela.

Ele levantou um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Você me pegou, Granger. Não sei como responder a isso, nem bem nem mal – disse ele, lançando outro olhar ao pergaminho.

- Não responda, então – disse ela calmamente. – Pode levar essas coisas... Só vou ser interesseira e pedir uma coisinha em troca.

- O que? – perguntou ele, erguendo o olhar para ela.

- Aquilo que eu te pedi hoje de manhã... sobre lecionar Poções.

- Ah, claro – disse Snape. – Não será um problema, afinal. A sua sala de aula será a mesma que eu usava?

Ela assentiu.

- Amanhã é sábado. Tenho que pôr minhas coisas em ordem, mas isso tudo aqui já me adianta bastante. Talvez possamos conversar na sua sala de aula amanhã à tarde.

- Perfeito – disse ela com um sorriso, mas, ao lembrar-se de que as grosserias dele só vinham depois de um sorriso dela, ficou séria logo.

E ele percebeu isso perfeitamente, mas apenas guardou a observação em sua mente, para pensar melhor depois.

- Antes de eu ir embora, tem mais uma coisa, Granger – disse ele, decidido.

- O que é? – perguntou ela.

- Do que foi que você se lembrou hoje de manhã que saiu correndo chorando daquele jeito?

Ela ficou pálida de repente e algumas lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. Ela fechou-os por um momento e quase sentiu Snape apertando sua mão com firmeza. Viu à sua frente o olhar dele antes de ela correr para ajudar Harry. Ela abriu os olhos e algumas lágrimas lhe escorreram pela face.

- A sua memória vai voltar e você vai saber – disse ela. – Até lá, você vai esperar.

Snape fitou-a sério. Não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia provocar aquela reação em alguém como Hermione Granger e sua curiosidade o incitava a insistir mais um pouco.

- Se nenhum dos nossos morreu... Tem algo a ver com aquilo que o Potter falou sobre você ter me salvado? Você está magoada porque não me lembro e não ofereço nenhuma gratidão a você?

- Eu dificilmente esperaria gratidão de alguém como você, Snape – disse ela, mas em tom educado, já controlando as lágrimas. – E eu não salvei você... Não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

- Não foi _bem _isso? – ele repetiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não. Eu... de certa forma... é que... Olha, eu não vou falar. Não estou à vontade com esse assunto, estou cansada e já chorei tempo demais hoje – ela disse. – Você vai se lembrar, então só tenha paciência...

Ela murchou os ombros e acrescentou:

- Eu ainda tenho que decidir se isso é bom ou ruim para mim... – ela levantou-se e acompanhou Snape até a porta. Deram-se boa noite e ele desapareceu no corredor.


	3. Sobre Lecionar Poções

Capítulo III - Sobre Lecionar Poções

Dificilmente Snape teria dormido naquela noite com tanto em mãos e com tanto em que pensar.

Primeiro, em seus aposentos tradicionais, ele analisou cuidadosamente cada um dos materiais que Hermione lhe dera, apreciando intimamente a organização dela. Ajudou-o muito e ele sentiu certo prazer ao pensar que finalmente conseguira o cargo que tanto almejava. E logo lembrou-se de que só o conseguira porque Hermione lhe cedera. Ela não precisaria ter feito isso. Dumbledore o obrigaria a lecionar Poções outra vez se ela não aceitasse ceder a cadeira de DCAT livremente, ele o sabia por experiência própria. Anotou na mente para ser mais educado com ela das próximas vezes que a encontrasse. O respeito dela por sua autoridade era um prazer raro e valioso.

Depois que terminou as análises dos materiais dela, deixou tudo metodicamente em cima de sua mesa de estudos e encaminhou-se para o chuveiro, pensando no choro dela de manhã. Fora estranho demais e começara em circunstâncias absurdas. Ele não havia feito nenhum comentário ferino. Então ele repassou cada ação e cada palavra sua antes da explosão dela enquanto se despia. Ele viu seu corpo reagir prontamente à lembrança das mãos dela abrindo o zíper de sua calça. No momento não lhe ocorrera nada, mas depois de vê-la tão à vontade nos aposentos dela, ele teve outra concepção a respeito de Hermione Jane Granger. Ele não viu nenhuma razão para acalmar os hormônios com água fria, mas ainda estava decidindo entre acalmar ou não os hormônios do outro jeito.

Quando finalmente terminou seu banho e foi para sua cama, ainda intrigado pelo choro dela, lembrou-se de que ela olhara para as mãos dele segurando as dela antes de correr chorando. Mas era muito estranho, porque ele duvidava que fosse justo aquilo, algo tão banal, o motivo de tal reação. Por via das dúvidas, tentou se lembrar de algo, mas sua memória para os acontecimentos daquela batalha era feita de flashes e um pano de fundo negro, nada mais.

Deitou-se e sua mente traiu-o outra vez, lembrando-se dos contornos dela. Não viu nenhuma razão para afastar esses pensamentos agora que estava longe de vistas alheias. A noite ia ser longa.

De manhã no sábado, Snape acordou e tomou uma ducha rápida, correu para tomar o café da manhã, pretendendo retornar logo aos seus aposentos para adiantar o máximo que pudesse de suas aulas para a semana seguinte, antes de ter que explicar minúcias para sua nova colega. Entretanto, ao encontrar seus colegas e, especialmente, o objeto de pensamentos nada ortodoxos, decidiu que não estava com tanta pressa.

Ela também acabara de entrar e não alcançara a mesa dos professores ainda. Com umas poucas passadas ele alcançou-a.

- Dormiu bem, srta. Granger? – perguntou ele, com seu tom sussurrado, pouco atrás dela.

Ela quase pulou no teto e abafou um gritinho com o susto e se virou para ele.

- Você está querendo me matar? Por que não faz isso de outro jeito, mais rápido e menos doloroso para mim?

- Fui comensal da morte, srta. Granger. Nada que seja rápido demais me dá prazer o bastante – disse ele, calmamente.

Ela olhou para ele, alarmada, e por sua cabeça se passou que jamais imaginara ouvir um descaramento daqueles de Snape. Ele, sempre tão sério, tão centrado. Ela julgara que ele fosse um tipo mais tímido como pessoa, como homem. Anotou mentalmente que ainda ia se decidir se escolheria roupas menos comprometedoras da próxima vez que fosse recebê-lo ou se usaria as mesmas de antes de propósito.

Andaram juntos e em silêncio até a mesa dos professores. Hermione ouviu alguns comentários dos alunos sobre como era possível que alguém como ela se desse bem com aquele ser insuportável que a acompanhava e riu ao ver que Snape também ouvira.

- 10 pontos a menos para a Lufa-Lufa, srta. Fiennes – vociferou Snape, fechando a cara.

Hermione apenas sorriu para a aluna e disse:

- Um bom questionamento, minha flor. Vamos descobrir isso juntas depois.

A aluna sorriu e Hermione prosseguiu seu caminho.

- Minha flor? – repetiu Snape, incrédulo.

- Ah, essa mania me veio não sei de onde – esclareceu Hermione sacudindo os ombros, e ficou um pouco chocada ao ver Snape lhe puxar a cadeira. – Fiquei um pouco menos áspera no ano passado. Agora me considero uma pessoa carinhosa, se é que dá para me descrever assim.

Snape levantou um canto da boca em algo parecido com um sorriso.

- A Sabe-Tudo mudou bastante nesses dois anos em que não nos vimos – comentou ele, percebendo o quanto o comentário fora ambíguo.

Felizmente, ela pareceu não notar esse fato e apenas sorriu calmamente em resposta. Dumbledore logo chegou, alegre, cumprimentando todos e Hermione com um entusiasmo especial.

- Hermione – disse ele, ignorando que falava por cima de Snape, – quero falar com você depois. Aliás, preciso fazer uma fofoca. Você ficou sabendo que o seu amigo Weasley já foi contratado pela seleção da Inglaterra como jogador de quabribol, certo?

- Claro – disse ela. E fez uma careta. – Ele realmente quer que eu vá assistir a um treino dele.

- Sabe contra quem será o primeiro jogo dele? – perguntou Dumbledore com um sorrisinho.

Hermione fez que não sabia e Snape ficou irritado com a facilidade com que os dois o ignoravam.

- Contra a Bulgária! – exclamou Dumbledore, praticamente explodindo em gargalhadas. McGonagall aproximou-se e olhou para Hermione com um sorriso de pilhéria. – E vai ser aqui, na Inglaterra!

- Puta merda, vou me enterrar – comentou a jovem, fazendo uma careta.

- Ahn... perdão, qual é a piada? – perguntou Snape sério.

McGonagall abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione interveio.

- Lembra as combinações do que vamos contar ou não para ele? Então. Não vai falar dessas coisas que me acontecem... Eu dificilmente suportaria mais deboches. Dele, o que é pior.

Snape olhou para ela e depois para Dumbledore e McGonagall.

- Mas não se preocupe, Snape, não é nada sem o que você não poderia sobreviver – assegurou Hermione.

Tomaram café e de vez em quando Snape fazia alguns comentários, Hermione fazia outros. Ou Dumbledore começava a falar com Hermione, ignorando que Snape estava no meio deles.

- Bom, nós combinamos hoje à tarde – disse Hermione para Snape. – Tenho um compromisso inadiável agora de manhã, então até já, Snape.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É o Potter ou o Weasley? – perguntou ele.

- Nenhum deles – disse ela calmamente e, mal saiu da mesa, foi cercada por algumas alunas, misturando-se várias casas.

Snape olhou inquisidoramente para Dumbledore, que disse:

- As alunas mais velhas que já conheciam Hermione meio que puxaram as mais novas e agora muitas delas se reúnem semanalmente com ela. Às vezes conversam sobre algum livro de um jeito mais descontraído, como se conversassem sobre qualquer assunto comum. Às vezes empreendem aventuras pela Floresta Proibida até onde as autorizo ir, e trazem ingredientes extraordinários para Poções... Mas creio que o divertimento preferido delas é dançar. Hermione é professora de dança, se você não sabe, e lhes ensina sem cobrar nada.

- Para que isso?

- Hermione não as trata como alunas nessas reuniõezinhas, mas como amigas. É só uma diversão diferente. Aliás, alguns professores antigos a imitaram, mas de um modo mais tradicional. Começaram grupos de estudo e coisas assim. São atividades bastante interessantes, e dificilmente você vai ver alunos vadiando no sábado de manhã.

Snape sacudiu os ombros e logo viu os professores retirando-se aos poucos, acompanhados de vários alunos.

- Hogwarts está diferente – comentou Snape. – Ela empregou essa mudança toda em um ano só?

- Sim, sim – disse Dumbledore levantando-se. – Agora, se me dá licença, meu rapaz, eu e McGonagall estamos à frente de um grupo de estudos de Transfigurações Avançadas e temos um problema sério para os alunos hoje. Estou a par de tudo só há uma semana, mas realmente gostei dessa idéia.

Snape sacudiu os ombros e, aos poucos, viu o salão se esvaziar. Era impressionante que alunos se dispusessem a perder uma parte de seu precioso fim de semana para estudar. Ele decidiu que observaria alguma dessas reuniões, mas depois de pesquisar sobre o que se fazia nelas.

Snape terminou seus planejamentos e acertos para o primeiro, segundo, terceiro e quarto anos e decidiu tomar um ar. Desceu pelas escadas, um pouco assustado em não encontrar casaizinhos se amassando pelos cantos. Seu grande divertimento de antes consistia basicamente em encontrá-los e tirar-lhes vários pontos, depois de dar um imenso sermão sobre o quanto aquilo era errado. Alguns alunos diziam entre si que Snape estava é com inveja, porque não era ele que estava se agarrando com ninguém, mas, à época, ele não precisava disso. Estava bem servido com as comensais.

Quando alcançou os jardins de Hogwarts, ficou um pouco espantado. Em primeiro lugar, viu logo um grupinho de alunos perto do castelo, em círculo, fazendo uma espécie de jogo de desviar feitiços com outros feitiços. Quem errasse não era atingido – pois Flitwick o defendia – mas ia para o centro do círculo e tinha que ficar desviando feitiços para confundir os outros. Era uma espécie de jogo.

Snape bufou e caminhou um pouco mais, a fim de encontrar um lugar mais reservado para si. Detestava ser visto ao ar livre. Entretanto, encontrou um outro grupo, igualmente grande, e Dumbledore e Minerva falando a eles. Eles tinham pergaminhos em mãos. Ele apenas ouviu um pedaço do debate, enquanto os alunos estavam em círculo, discutindo entre si com gravidade, por vezes fazendo algum feitiço que provasse que estavam certos, e logo sendo derrubado por outros. Os dois professores apenas observavam e davam um palpite ou outro de vez em quando, que servia para esquentar ainda mais a discussão.

Curioso, Snape andou mais, desta vez procurando outros grupos. Viu ao longe alunos com Sprout, fazendo tratamentos em plantas que jogavam lama e pareciam se divertir.

Agora, ele procurava o grupo que Hermione dirigia. Conseguiu ver todo o corpo docente de Hogwarts com seus alunos – até Sibila Trelawney! – mas não achou o que procurava.

Por fim, foi para perto do lago, e observou ao longe algumas alunas em trajes de dança trouxa, e sabia instintivamente que aquele era o grupo de Hermione. Apenas procurou-a com os olhos e, não conseguindo encontrá-la, ocultou-se na sombra de algumas árvores próximas. Subitamente, viu-a emergir das águas e parar em pé, como se houvesse algo abaixo de seus pés além de água. Ela tinha uma varinha nas mãos. Foi ovacionada pelas alunas, e ele pôde ouvir a voz dela comandar claramente:

- Agora é a vez de vocês. Vou tirar dez pontos de quem errar e quinze se for da Grifinória e cinco de for da Sonserina.

Houve várias gargalhadas – visivelmente a piada era anterior aos acontecimentos. Hermione se fez séria e disse:

- Qual é o problema? Eu acho que fui clara. Lucy, tente primeiro.

Uma corvinal deu um passo para frente e, fechando os olhos, murmurou um feitiço que Snape não pôde discernir, e andou de olhos fechados para o lago. Hermione tinha o olhar atento nela e ainda permanecia estranhamente em pé na água.

A aluna andou até que caiu no lago e afundou como se pesasse toneladas.

- Professora Granger, se ela morrer você vai ser acusada de matar as alunas mais inteligentes – disse Regina Black, um sonserina setimanista.

- Ah, mas como você soube que esse era o meu plano desde o começo?

Mais risadas. As alunas e Hermione olhavam para o lago atentamente. Logo, a corvinal apareceu e ficou como Hermione estava. A professora começou a aplaudir e as outras logo a acompanharam.

- Bom, muito bom, mas você demorou de mais – disse Hermione.

Lucy fez uma careta e disse:

- Isso é muito difícil.

- É, vão achando que é fácil... E dez vezes pior quando Lúcio Malfoy está atrás de você – disse Hermione séria.

- Atrás quer dizer atrás? – perguntou Regina Black com uma gargalhada maliciosa.

- Deus me livre! – exclamou Hermione, rindo, mas Snape percebeu, mesmo ao longe, que ela não ria de verdade.

As outras gargalhadas não tardaram explodir atrás da dela e logo Regina fez o mesmo que Lucy fizera, mas voltou muito mais rápido.

- É, vai ser difícil descontar cinco pontos da lendária Sonserina – ironizou Hermione.

Mais risadas. Uma a uma, as meninas iam fazendo o mesmo, e Snape estava curioso quanto ao motivo de elas permanecerem em pé sobre as águas depois de tudo.

- Professora, eu vou me retirar da missão – disse Lucy. – Não estou mais agüentando...

- Ah, você está sim – disse Hermione, grave. E, dissipando o ar de gravidade, acrescentou, em tom suspeito: – Você pretende deixar Regina Black ganhar de você?

Lucy e Regina se entreolharam.

- Não mesmo – disse Lucy.

Depois que a última menina voltou, todas fecharam um círculo em torno de Hermione.

- Agora é bem simples. Vamos brincar de pega-pega. Quem for pega vai ter que afundar e trazer lama do fundo do lago em meio minuto.

- Simples? – gritou Regina. – Você quer matar a gente?

- Matar vocês? Esqueceu que o dever dos professores de DCAT é preparar vocês para o pior?

Muitas gargalhadas vieram, inclusive a de Hermione.

- Ah, qualquer coisa a gente põe um decote enorme – disse Regina sacudindo os ombros.

- É, isso não funcionaria comigo – disse Hermione, fazendo uma careta.

Snape deu um meio sorriso. De fato, ouvir mulheres conversando era constrangedor.

Ele achou divertido assisti-las correr como crianças e deu um passo para trás diante do escândalo feito quando Regina pegou Hermione. A jovem professora sorriu e pareceu ficar pesada de uma hora para outra, afundando de uma vez só. Não deu nem dez segundos e ela logo emergiu, atirando lama em Regina Black.

- Eca! – gritou a sonserina.

Depois disso virou baderna e Snape seguiu de volta para o castelo. A espontaneidade com que as alunas a tratavam seria insuportável para ele. Ele preferia manter a autoridade conquistada ao longo dos anos.

Mas parou na cozinha e pediu um chá aos elfos. Estava decidindo se esperaria para encostar Hermione na parede ou se o faria logo. Pensou melhor e achou que ela se assustaria com uma atitude dessas, e talvez até o denunciasse ao diretor. Essa hipótese seria um problema. Ele nunca saíra da linha e seu caráter nunca fora questionado, mas ele se permitia ter certos devaneios. Ele jamais faria metade do que gostaria.

No caminho de volta, deu de cara com Hermione, andando só pelos corredores, cheia de lama, com as vestes claras encharcadas e os cabelos em desalinho total.

- Mas que raios é isso? – perguntou ele, parando de chofre.

- Ahn... eu e meu grupo estávamos estudando... ahn... as propriedades físicas da lama como... hum... cosmético natural.

Snape sorriu levemente e Hermione riu mais abertamente.

- Ta, não era exatamente isso... Mas funciona se o Dumbledore me encontrar nesse estado, não? Espere um pouco, por favor, que vou me transformar em gente de novo antes do almoço... Então poderemos tratar de assuntos mais sérios.

- Sobre lecionar Poções – concluiu Snape, assentindo em silêncio e esperando ela seguir pelo corredor para correr os olhos pelo corpo dela.

Ele não a levava a sério, claro, a não ser como profissional, mas como mulher ela bem que serviria para passar o tempo. Antes tinha um nojo absoluto de tudo a ela ligado, mas agora... até que não.

Depois do almoço, foi direto para a sala de Poções, pois não a vira no almoço. A bruxa vestia vestes casuais trouxas, ao que ele expressou desaprovação. Ela pareceu não se importar. Trazia uma pena e um pergaminho nas mãos e estava sentada a uma bancada. Quando ele entrou, ela o olhou.

Quando o olhar deles se cruzou, ele teve um lampejo do momento em que o olhar dele se cruzou com o dela na batalha e outro lampejo de um contato de suas mãos. Mas foi muito rápido e não deu para ele se lembrar de tudo. Todavia, agora ele já tinha alguma idéia de que houvera mesmo um contato entre as mãos deles. Ele apenas não sabia o que mais Hermione lembrara para sair daquele jeito.

- Pois bem; o que você quer saber exatamente? – perguntou ele de modo seco.

- Primeiro, sobre você – disse ela, fazendo-o arquear as sobrancelhas. – Você não é um professor insuportável só porque é o seu jeito de ser. O que mais está envolvido nisso?

A objetividade e a percepção dela causaram admiração em Snape, e ele logo respondeu:

- Além do inferno de noites mal dormidas por causa da maldita guerra, o medo que meus alunos tinham de mim evitava que eles se matassem na sala. Você sabe muito bem o quanto certos erros podem ser perigosos.

Ela assentiu.

- Hum... é, o rigor em sala eu copiei descaradamente de você – ela disse. – E quanto à distância que sempre devia ser mantida entre todos os alunos? Era pelo mesmo motivo?

- Sim. Se algum aluno cometesse um erro muito absurdo o outro certamente perceberia e dificilmente seria atingido. Qualquer mal é melhor se atingir menos gente. É uma matéria especialmente perigosa de se ensinar.

Hermione estivera escrevendo tudo até ali, mas ergueu o olhar para ele, e ele ficou satisfeito em ver admiração ali. Ela compreendera o quanto era difícil ensinar Poções, por mais que não parecesse, e o admirava por isso.

Mas também Snape, por mais que isso o deixasse contrariado, estava admirado com o poder de observação dela. Ela fora a única aluna que não o odiara por seu comportamento rigoroso como professor, mas compreendera suas razões. Ela só tinha contra ele as injustiças que ele cometia, mas estas não eram escolha sua.

- Bom, devo impedir conversinhas estúpidas, eu vejo... – disse ela, olhando suas anotações. – Qualquer distração pode ser perigosa.

- Exato. Por isso, as aulas conjuntas entre Sonserina e Grifinória sempre me agradaram tanto. Era só intercalar vocês e eu teria um pouco de paz.

- Ah, vou correndo contar pro Dumbie que você está me contando os segredos profundos da sua alma – disse ela, sorrindo, mas com cautela para não sorrir demais. Ele percebeu isso, e alguma coisa o fazia querer continuar intimidando-a com sua presença.

Snape ponderou se deveria responder a isso, mas se decidiu pelo "não".

- Quanto aos ingredientes, você sempre nos deixou pegar todos no armário...

- Apesar da baderna que vocês faziam – completou ele. – Isso me obrigava a arrumar tudo todo dia e me manter atualizado a respeito das quantidades que eu ainda tinha em estoque.

Hermione ergueu o olhar para ele outra vez, sentindo sua admiração por ele crescer mais e mais. Cada mínima coisa explicada com tanta simplicidade. Sentiu que poderia amar aquele homem ainda mais do que já amava.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Você prefere organizar o seu armário por ordem alfabética ou por ordem de perigo que os ingredientes oferecem?

- Ambos – respondeu ele, secamente. E acrescentou: – Simultaneamente.

Ela tomou nota disso também e disse:

- A sua ajuda é bastante útil, Snape. Agora... acha prudente pôr Sonserina e Grifinória formando duplas?

- Bastante – disse Snape. – Mas você só deve tomar cuidado para que não se matem. Ameace tirar 50 pontos caso algum erro seja cometido e caso algum dos dois resolvam fazer sozinhos. Se você quer que eles sejam amigos, é um bom começo fazer um depender do outro.

Hermione não pôde controlar sorrir mais abertamente para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, grosseiramente.

- Nada... é só que você tem tudo para ser o melhor professor dessa escola... Só... se reduzisse o número de injustiças cometidas...

Ela se calou, percebendo que estava oferecendo uma crítica a um homem orgulhoso.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso – apressou-se ela a dizer.

- Não mesmo – disse ele sério. – Embora seja verdade. Às vezes você deve guardar a verdade para você.

Ela assentiu em silêncio e baixou os olhos. Lembrou-se do olhar forte de apoio que ele lhe lançara antes de soltar sua mão para deixá-la correr para Harry e sentiu saudades daquele momento. Queria acima de tudo viver aqueles poucos segundos uma vez mais. Sentiu lágrimas inundarem-lhe os olhos e mandou-as de volta. Ergueu o olhar para ele outra vez. Por que o amava tanto? Por quê?

- Mais alguma coisa, Granger? – perguntou ele, mais calmo.

- Tem sim... – disse ela. – Você sempre dava a parte prática antes que fizéssemos a teórica. Por quê?

- Tenho que deixar algum trabalho para a inteligência dos alunos. Eu explicava apenas o estritamente necessário e aquilo sem o que seria impossível fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu me lembro – murmurou ela, aérea.

Ele assentiu e olhou para os olhos dela. Ela ergueu o olhar para ele e ele achou que ela o estava provocando. Só de passagem isso se passou por sua cabeça, porque isso era impossível. Como fora lembrado gentilmente por madame Pomfrey na manhã anterior, tinha muitos melhores que ele atrás dela.

O olhar dele desceu imprudentemente para o decote generoso dela, que, ao contrário do que se espera de um decote generoso, não chegava a ser vulgar. Ele subiu o olhar depressa e notou que seu olhar não fora despercebido por ela. A jovem se ajeitou melhor – discretamente – de modo que a curva de seus seios não ficasse tão visível.

- Ahn... e quanto à parte de entrega de poções em frascos? Você analisava um por um depois das aulas?

- E não é à toa que tenho fama de vampiro – disse ele em tom de pilhéria. – Altas horas da madrugada eu vagava daqui para a cozinha para conseguir algo quente para beber. As madrugadas aqui são frias, como você já deve ter notado.

- Já notei sim – disse ela. – É tudo muito frio mesmo... Às vezes, no inverno, tenho que dormir com dois cobertores. Até três, dependendo do dia.

Snape assentiu como quem entende bem do que ela estava falando. Depois de mais ou menos duas horas de questionários minuciosos, ele levantou-se para ir embora.

- Obrigada, Snape – ela disse, antes que ele saísse sem nada dizer. – Você me ajudou bastante.

- Considere isso uma retribuição à sua presteza – disse ele, educado.

Ela assentiu e viu-o partir. Então fechou os olhos e suspirou. Queria beijar os lábios dele mais uma vez, mas agora ele estava consciente; seria suicídio.


	4. Um Passeio Tarde da Noite

Capítulo IV – Um Passeio Tarde da Noite

Capítulo IV – Um Passeio Tarde da Noite

Aquele dia fora todo flores. Hermione terminara de organizar sua sala seguindo a maior parte dos conselhos de Snape e estava com fome. Como já tivesse passado do horário de jantar, ela dirigiu-se à cozinha para pedir o jantar para os elfos e Dobby serviu-a com alegria, sem parar de falar nem para respirar um pouco. Ela comeu e dirigiu-se para seus aposentos, exausta. Dedicaria o domingo a descansar.

Entretanto, achou que não conseguiria dormir com o que viu. Ouviu vozes vindas de uma sala de aula que não era usada e foi ver o que era. Se fossem alunos, eles iriam para a cama depois de uma bela bronca e uns pontos a menos para suas casas.

Mas ela parou e escondeu-se nas sombras ao ver do que se tratava. Snape estava sentado a uma mesa, olhando com certo descaso para Regina Black, que estava vestida muito indecentemente com um pijama preto – se é que se podia dizer vestida.

- Hum... Sabe, professor... Achei que o senhor seria mais bonzinho comigo agora que viu que não sou mais aquela criancinha bobinha... – murmurou ela com uma voz manhosa sentando-se na mesa e abrindo as pernas.

Snape olhou para baixo impassível e depois subiu o olhar.

- Você veio preparada – comentou ele.

- É, eu vim, professor.

- Mas não pretendo arruinar a minha carreira por causa de alguns minutos de prazer – disse ele, calmamente, passando as mãos pelas pernas dela. – Não vale à pena. Ainda mais que você ainda é menor. Isso me traria muita dor de cabeça.

Regina desceu da mesa, sentando-se no colo dele, de frente para ele.

- Uh... Você está excitado – comentou ela, com um ar de vitória.

- Dificilmente não estaria – disse ele, passando as mãos pelas pernas dela. – Mas você não é o bastante para me tentar, srta. Black. Eu já disse que isso não deve e não vai acontecer.

Ela começou a se balançar no colo dele de um jeito muito obsceno e murmurou com voz arrastada:

- Ah... Mas eu me arrumei tanto para você... Não vou ganhar nada?

Snape suspirou. Ainda passava as mãos nas pernas dela, olhando-a. Ele tinha os lábios entreabertos e olhava os lábios dela, o que deu à jovem alguma esperança, mas ele disse:

- Eu não teria sido espião por quase 20 anos se uma menininha que nem completou 17 anos ainda fosse capaz de me fazer perder o autocontrole, você sabe.

Ela aproximou a boca para beijar Snape, mas ele afastou o rosto e disse:

- Você devia se comportar como uma dama, srta. Black. Desse jeito, está parecendo uma cadelinha no cio – disse ele.

- Ah... o senhor deveria ser mais educado – murmurou ela, e começou a lamber o pescoço dele.

Ele abafou um gemido.

- Srta. Black – a voz dele agora vacilava. – Se você não parar com isso agora serei obrigado a reportar a sua conduta ao diretor.

- Vá lá. Mas faça isso depois que terminarmos – disse ela, voltando a tentar a boca dele.

Desta vez, não houve resistência da parte dele, mas ele levantou-se e a pôs em cima da mesa. Por um momento, Hermione achou que ele ia mesmo invadi-la, mas ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo.

- Você é mesmo gostosa, srta. Black – ele disse. Ela sorriu um sorriso safado. – Mas quem sabe ano que vem. Não vou fazer sexo com uma aluna na mesa de uma sala. Eu ainda tenho algum senso de inteligência.

Ela suspirou.

- Se você não quer...

- Eu disse que eu não posso – ele corrigiu.

- Hum... vou ver o seu lado homem um dia, então? – perguntou ela, parando a menos de dez centímetros dele.

- Se depois que você se formar você ainda quiser, verá sim – disse ele, acariciando a curva da cintura dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aproximando-se dele, desceu a mão direita para o membro dele. Snape vacilou.

- Você é a melhor vadia que já vi na minha vida – disse ele. – Teria feito sucesso entre os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – sussurrou ela, acariciando ainda a mesma região. – Você é tão grande quanto parece?

- Não... – disse ele, olhando para os olhos dela. – Sou bem maior.

- Uh – ela gemeu. – Ah... você mantém o controle fácil demais... É melhor eu desistir por hoje...

- Você demorou a perceber, srta. Black – ele disse, expressando o que restava de sua impassibilidade.

Hermione estava estática ali e só por isso não saíra antes. Mas, naquele momento, ela percebeu que deveria sumir dali a todo custo e retrocedeu no corredor com cuidado, escondendo-se nas sombras.

Primeiro Regina saiu, olhando para os dois lados do corredor com um sorriso vitorioso, e desapareceu. Então Hermione saiu das sombras e veio andando como se tivesse acabado de vir da cozinha, distraída.

Snape logo deixou a sala e a viu vindo.

- Terminou de arrumar a sua sala? – perguntou ele, acreditando que a despertava de um transe. Ela olhou para ele.

- Ahn... sim, sim. Demorei, mas valeu muito à pena.

- Hum... – murmurou ele, deixando Hermione impressionada com a capacidade dele de fingir que estava tudo bem. Ele poderia facilmente ter se aproveitado da aluna e apagar a memória dela depois. Isso disse a Hermione algo sobre o caráter dele e sua raiva passou um pouco. – Seguiu os meus conselhos como exemplo do que fazer ou do que não fazer?

- A maioria como exemplo do que fazer – respondeu ela, tentando um sorriso, mas fracassando.

Ele percebeu que havia algo errado com ela, mas nem em sonho poderia supor que ela houvesse assistido à cena, por isso estava tranqüilo quanto a isso.

- Que há de errado com você?

- Comigo? – perguntou ela, aérea. – Nada. Nada demais. Apenas estou com um problema que não sei resolver.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não sabe resolver? Você? E o que é?

Os dois perceberam quase ao mesmo tempo que aquilo fora um elogio. Ele fechou a cara, enquanto ela sorria um sorriso arreganhado.

- Eu devia ter gravado isso... – comentou ela. – Mas o meu problema não é para ser compartilhado com um homem.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Se você está com TPM depressiva não mesmo – disse ele.

Ela riu.

- Não, não de fato – disse a jovem professora. – Eu não tenho esses problemas comuns. É que estou meio indecisa...

- Ah... tem que decidir com quem você vai sair? – tentou ele, e ela sentiu uma ponta das antigas farpas letais na voz dele.

- Eu não tenho esses problemas também – disse ela. – Apesar do que madame Pomfrey disse ontem de manhã. Ela é... muito exagerada.

- Não que ela tenha mentido – disse Snape, sério.

- Em parte, mentiu sim, mas ela não sabia, então está perdoada.

- Que parte? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Boa noite, Snape – disse Hermione com um sorriso. – Você já está perguntando demais, o que vai me fazer voltar ao papel de irritante Sabe-Tudo, e não quero isso...

- Boa noite – disse ele, observando-a seguir pelo corredor quase leve.

Ele não imaginava que ela fosse chorar tanto quando chegasse ao quarto. Mas, por outro lado, ela não imaginava que não era Regina Black que figurava nos pensamentos mais insanos de Snape.

O domingo transcorreu calmamente para Hermione até umas cinco horas da tarde. Ela estava terminando seus planejamentos de aula, e pretendia para levá-los a Snape. Ele era bastante suportável quando estava falando sobre lecionar.

Entretanto, ouviu baterem à porta.

- Entre – disse ela, curiosa para saber quem era.

Regina Black entrou, tímida, e Hermione achou que ela estava sendo muito falsa. Teve um pouco de raiva dela.

- Olá, querida – disse ela, esforçando-se para tratar a garota normalmente.

- Oi, professora Granger... – disse ela, parecendo encabulada com alguma coisa.

- Em que posso ajudar você num domingo como esse? As masmorras não são lugar de jovens, sabe – disse Hermione, querendo que ela fosse embora logo.

- Então você não deveria estar aqui, que você é só dois anos mais velha que eu.

Hermione forçou um sorriso.

- Professora... – ela parecia indecisa. – Eu me comportei como uma vagabunda ontem...

A jovem suspirou. Hermione achou que ela estivesse sendo falsa, mas lembrou-se de que ela nunca conseguira mentir. Decidiu prestar atenção no que ela tinha a dizer.

- Você? – perguntou Hermione, com toda a cara-de-pau que a natureza lhe dera. – Mas o que você fez?

- Ah... – Regina corou até a raiz dos cabelos. – Eu não quero falar.

- Hum... mas você veio procurar a minha ajuda... – disse Hermione, parando com o que estava fazendo, e olhando-a com um olhar mais amistoso.

- Ahn... sabe o que é? Eu... eu... olha... tem uma pessoa aqui no colégio... – ela estava muito vermelha de vergonha. – Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, me dá umas coisas...

- Essa história de gente com fogo embaixo das saias, viu – brincou Hermione.

- É bem por aí, professora – disse Regina, constrangida. – De uma hora pra outra eu virei a maior vagabunda... Eu...

- Ah... você foi pra cima dele com todas as armas que tinha? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu fui... – murmurou ela, reduzindo muito o volume da voz. – Isso não é certo...

- Depende.

- Do que? – perguntou Regina, mais atenta.

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês... Alguma coisa mesmo. Se era mais velho ou mais novo. Se ele era maior e responsável, sabe, porque você é menor.

- Ele disse isso – murmurou Regina, fazendo uma careta. – Disse que teria problemas se alguma coisa acontecesse entre nós agora... Ele é maior.

- Então vocês não chegaram a...?

- Não, não. Mas ele queria. Eu sei que ele queria. Ele mesmo disse que queria – disse Regina.

- Uau, então ele é bem responsável. Homens como esse não se fazem mais por aí.

- Tenho certeza que não – resmungou Regina.

- E por que você quis me contar isso? – perguntou Hermione, mais calma.

- Ah, não sei. Só que eu confio em você, professora. Eu sei que essas coisas não podem acontecer dentro da escola... – murmurou Regina. – Sei que é errado... sei que você pode me dar uma bronca e ir contar pro diretor... Mas eu precisava contar isso para alguém. Estou me sentindo péssima. Ele disse que eu estava me comportando como uma vadia... como uma...

Hermione se lembrava do que ele havia dito de mais ofensivo.

- Você não precisa falar se não quiser – disse Hermione.

- Mas eu quero. Disse que eu parecia uma cadelinha no cio – algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da sonserina.

Hermione fez uma careta; teve pena dela e aproximou-se para abraçá-la como as amigas normalmente fazem.

- É, isso não foi muito educado da parte dele – disse Hermione. – Mas você tem esse fogo todo, menina? Está toda tímida aqui...

- Ah, é que você não sabe o que eu fiz... mas isso eu não vou contar – disse Regina, abraçando-a forte. – Será que ele vai me achar uma vaca para sempre?

- É possível... não sei o que você fez – disse Hermione, sorrindo para ela. – Mas... olha, é que eu não sei dos detalhes. Mas tem certeza que ele merece você, querida? O que ele disse não foi muito simpático.

- Acho que ele queria só me afastar... Ele não é do tipo que diz isso normalmente.

- Bom, se é assim... Mas pense melhor. E veja se não causa problema para ele – disse Hermione, mais séria. – Além do mais, não pode fazer essas coisas dentro da escola. Imagina só o que o senhor diretor da sua casa ia fazer se soubesse que uma sonserina está saindo da linha!

Hermione viu Regina corar ainda mais, mas fingiu que não notou isso.

- É... ele ficaria bravo. Mas acho que ficaria pior se soubesse como eu estou saindo da linha!

As duas riram.

- Você seria torturada até a morte – disse Hermione. – Mas acalme-se, que não vou dizer a ninguém. Só que você vai me prometer que quando começar com esse fogo todo embaixo das saias você vai se trancar no seu quarto até ele passar, ok?

- Sim, professora.

- Depois, quem sabe, quando você fizer 17 anos... quando estiver passeando em Hogsmeade...

- Professora!

As duas riram.

- Ora, está bem! – disse Regina. E deu um beijo no rosto da professora, bem na hora que Snape parou à porta. Mas só Hermione o viu. – Você é um anjo.

- Eu sei disso – brincou Hermione. – Agora vê se se comporta e... Muda de assunto que o assunto chegou!

Hermione exclamou em absoluto tom de pilhéria. Regina olhou para trás e ficou estática.

- Snape, sinceramente! – disse Hermione, levantando-se. – Você tem que avisar quando resolver aterrissar por aqui!

- Ahn... eu vou ser torturada até a morte? – perguntou Regina, apavorada por vê-lo ali, e parecendo muito envergonhada.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Snape.

- Ela achou que você ficaria irritado por ela vir reclamar da vida para mim e não para o diretor da casa dela – disse Hermione, com toda a sua imensa cara-de-pau.

- Não, não de fato – disse Snape, olhando sinistramente para Regina. – Mas se for algo em que eu possa ajudar...

- Decididamente não! – disse Regina, apavorada.

Hermione riu.

- É, acho que não tem nada a ver com você – disse Hermione calmamente, e viu Snape relaxar um pouco.

- Ahn... então eu vou indo... – disse Regina saindo de fininho.

Snape olhou-a de cima até ela desaparecer e depois se virou para Hermione.

- Um problema com uma aluna minha não deveria ficar fora do meu conhecimento...

- Hum... sem chance, Snape – disse Hermione. – Todas as meninas da idade delas, que têm esses... problemas com hormônios vêm conversar comigo desde lá pelo meio do ano passado, quando ganhei a confiança delas. Sabe, eu tenho a idade delas, uma cabeça muito mais velha... Sou conselheira oficial delas...

Hermione parecia achar graça nisso, mas só parecia.

- Problemas com hormônios? – perguntou Snape, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É – disse Hermione simplesmente. – É essa a idade crítica.

- Você passou por ela? – perguntou Snape, em tom sarcástico.

- Devo ter passado – Hermione tentou se lembrar. – Mas foi antes. Até o Krum eu beijei... Deus do Céu, eu te disse isso?

- Parece que disse – disse Snape, sério.

- Então... São meninas... E estão longe das mães numa fase importante. Mas eu não devia estar dizendo essas coisas para o diretor dela... Homem, por sinal!

- Ah, bom saber que você reparou – debochou ele.

Ela suspirou e olhou para seus papéis.

- O que você veio fazer aqui mesmo?

- Ah, claro. Vim avisar que terminei o meu trabalho, antes de você, claro, e perguntar se você vai vir me perguntar mais alguma coisa, porque vou a Londres daqui a pouco e só volto bem depois da meia-noite, horário em que as crianças já estão na cama.

Hermione ponderou se deveria ser insolente e responder. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, como que a desafiando, mas ela decidiu pelo silêncio.

- Eu estava acabando meu planejamento e já ia à sua sala pedir pra você avaliá-lo.

Snape assentiu.

- Vai demorar muito?

- Mais uns dez minutos – disse Hermione. – Você pode esperar?

- Vou fazer essa gentileza por você – disse ele, sem emoção nenhuma expressa.

Ela voltou à bancada e começou a escrever furiosamente; Snape observava-a. Ela estava vestida como trouxa outra vez, mas usava uma calça larga e leve e uma blusinha bem justa e razoavelmente decotada. Ele varreu o corpo dela com o olhar, aproveitando que ela não estava olhando para ele.

Mas ele logo viu que ela estava terminando e tratou de olhar para outro lado com descaso.

- Pronto – disse ela levantando-se e indo até ele com o pergaminho na mão. – Isso é só um rascunho... eu queria passar a limpo, mas já que você está indo... Veja o que acha, por favor.

Ela parou em pé ao lado dele, enquanto ele lia o pergaminho. Quando ele enrugava a testa, ela se debruçava no ombro dele para ler o que ele estava lendo, e Snape tinha a perfeita consciência dos seios dela roçando suas costas.

Quando ele terminou de ler, estendeu a mão como quem pede uma pena; imediatamente ela lhe entregou uma. Ele pôs o pergaminho na bancada e circulou duas datas diferentes.

- Essas duas poções aqui não são para o quarto ano. Só quem tem interesse deve aprendê-las. Ponha-as para o quinto.

Hermione assentiu e, tomando a pena dele, debruçou-se na bancada, em pé mesmo, para rabiscar as correções. Não se deu consciência do olhar de Snape em si.

- Prontinho. Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ela.

- Não – disse ele. – O resto está tolerável.

Ele levantou-se para sair.

- Ahn... – ela hesitou.

- Sim? – perguntou ele.

- Bom... eu... eu tenho que ir comprar uns ingredientes... o que você vai fazer lá demora muito? – perguntou ela. – Queria a sua ajuda para me ajudar a escolhê-los... Porque madame Pomfrey já anunciou que você ainda é o Mestre de Poções dela...

- É, aquela mulher me escraviza – rosnou Snape. – Estou indo comprar materiais para a aula de DCAT. Algumas coisas só, mas preciso de atenção. Bom... se quiser ir comigo... Posso ajudar você, se você me ajudar.

- Você quer a minha ajuda? – estranhou ela.

- Eu não disse isso – rosnou ele.

- Tudo bem, esquece. Claro que eu vou – disse ela. – Você espera eu me trocar?

- Qual o problema com as suas roupas? – perguntou ele, franzindo a testa.

- Ahn... nada. Mas isso é roupa de ficar em casa... E roupa de trouxas... É rápido, juro que é.

Snape suspirou.

- Certo.

- Podemos aparatar dos meus aposentos – disse Hermione. – Você me espera lá na sala. Você não iria querer ser visto saindo de Hogwarts com Hermione Granger.

- Quanta astúcia! – Snape estava assassino.

Ela apenas ensaiou um sorriso e andaram juntos para o quarto dela. Hermione foi pensando em uma roupa que ficasse bem nela, mas que não fosse vulgar. Não queria que ficasse muito na cara que ela queria seduzi-lo, até porque ela já vira que só sexo seria quase fácil de conseguir dele.

Eles entraram e ela fechou a porta.

- Tenho que fechar a porta porque o Dumbledore me mata se eu deixar alguém saber que posso aparatar daqui. Bom, você sabe agora, mas me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém.

- Como se eu fosse de fazer fofoquinhas! – exclamou Snape. – Mas por que Dumbledore permite que você aparate do seu quarto?

Hermione olhou para baixo.

- Não quero falar sobre isso – murmurou ela.

- Por Merlin, garota, quantos segredos mais você tem? – perguntou Snape, impaciente.

- Achei que você tivesse sabido da história... – murmurou ela, olhando para baixo. – Você era um dos principais comensais... Como não ficou sabendo?

- Sabendo de que, exatamente? – perguntou ele.

- Hum... – ela murmurou e deixou-se cair sentada no sofá, com o olhar fixo. Snape permaneceu em pé, olhando para ela, com a sensação de que dessa vez ela ia dizer alguma coisa. – Foi logo... uns três meses depois dos acontecimentos na Torre de Astronomia... Você não soube?

- Eu estava escondido ainda... O Lorde das Trevas queria esperar para me fazer aparecer – disse Snape. – Fiquei sem nenhum contato com o mundo exterior, sem saber de nada.

Hermione suspirou.

- É constrangedor contar a você, mas você poderia descobrir perguntando a qualquer um. Todo mundo soube – ela corou, e parecia envergonhada. – Fui violentada por Malfoy pai e mais uns três...

Snape sentiu o coração acelerar. Nunca gostara dela, mas nunca desejara que algo ruim acontecesse a ela. Ele tinha certo instinto de proteção a suas alunas, porque sabia tudo o que os comensais faziam.

- Não sei direito... Desmaiei logo com o Malfoy, que foi o primeiro... Acordei umas quatro vezes e quando acordei de novo estava em Hogwarts – murmurou ela, e algumas lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos. – Deus! Eu achei que não ia acabar nunca... Ah... agora você já sabe... servi de puta na minha primeira vez... e na segunda... e na terceira...

Ela suspirou e mandou as lágrimas de volta. Snape sentiu pena dela, mas não sabia demonstrar nenhum gesto amigo, por isso não disse nada.

Hermione levantou-se e disse que já vinha. Correu para o quarto e demorou um pouco. Snape desconfiou que ela estava chorando. Nunca imaginara as coisas por que ela passara naqueles dois anos de guerra. Mas, depois disso, perguntou-se o que mais ela sofrera. E admirou-a por se manter tão forte depois de tantos traumas.

Ela voltou e terminou com seus devaneios. Snape arregalou os olhos ao vê-la. Estava linda, mesmo com aquelas vestes simples.

- Vai a alguma festa?

- Não... – disse Hermione, e se olhou num espelho enorme, que Snape não notara antes por estar num canto. – Parece que vou?

- Você anda tão largada nos fins de semana. Ver você mais arrumada é estranho.

Ela ofereceu um sorriso a ele e disse:

- Vamos?

- Tem um problema – disse Snape.

- Qual?

- Pode ser que paremos em lugares diferentes se formos separados – disse ele.

- É só combinarmos onde nos encontrar – disse ela simplesmente.

- Você nunca foi à parte bruxa de Londres, menina? – perguntou ele, impaciente. – Levaríamos algum tempo para nos encontrar... Mesmo nas lojas... são enormes. Mais fácil irmos juntos.

- Não sou boa em aparatação conjunta – ela desculpou-se.

- Nesse caso, eu levo você – disse ele, calmamente. – Aproxime-se.

Hermione olhou-o desconfiada, mas aproximou-se. Ainda assim, com cautela.

- Eu não sou tão nocivo quanto pareço, srta. Granger – disse ele.

Sem nenhum aviso prévio, puxou-a para si pela cintura e aparatou com ela dali. Apareceram num beco – raro em Londres – e ficaram se olhando um tempo, espantados. Hermione tinha a respiração um pouco acelerada pelo susto e sentiu seus seios comprimidos contra o peito dele. Quase se moveu para sentir o membro dele, mas parou, sentindo-se insana.

Ele soltou-a devagar e disse:

- Me desculpe. Perdi a paciência com a sua infantilidade – disse ele sério, afastando-se.

- Ahn... entendo – disse ela. – Ah, deixa disso. Vamos lá.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira juntos. Iam alternando entre uma loja de poções e uma de artigos de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Por incrível que parecesse para Snape, ele achou a tarde bastante agradável e, indo contra todas as suas normas de grosseria rotineira, ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a guardar tudo, já que ela ofereceu sua ajuda e seus ingredientes para quando ele precisasse fazer alguma coisa para madame Pomfrey.

Hermione aceitou com entusiasmo e ofereceu-se para ajudá-la a organizar a sala dele, ao que ele aceitou sobriamente.

Desse modo, quando era mais tarde, eles voltaram de Londres com muitas coisas em mãos – claro, tudo diminuído. Mas ainda, assim, muita coisa.

Encontraram Dumbledore no caminho dos aposentos de Hermione para a sala dela.

- Ah, procurei os dois a tarde inteira e vocês estavam no quarto dela! – acusou Dumbledore, risonho.

- Não, estávamos em Londres – disse Snape, seco.

Dumbledore correu o olhar para Hermione, sério, e Snape logo se lembrou do que ela disse.

- Ah, diretor, eu a amaldiçoei com uma Cruciatus até que ela contasse.

- Hermione, acho que não podemos ter segredos, não é? – perguntou ele sério.

- Ai... me desculpe, senhor – ela disse. – Eu... eu só não queria ir até fora dos portões para aparatar... Você sabe o quanto eu odeio sair para aparatar...

- É por isso que você aparata do seu quarto, não? – perguntou Dumbledore, sério.

- O Snape prometeu que não vai contar pra ninguém – disse Hermione, em tom de desculpas.

O diretor olhou para ele.

- Não é bem essa a questão. Eu só não quero que você se sinta tentada a contar para mais ninguém.

- Não, não vai acontecer – Hermione estava quase de joelhos.

- Bom – disse o diretor. – O que vocês foram fazer em Londres?

- Vai mesmo fingir esse tom de velhote depois de quase bater na menina? – perguntou Snape, de mau humor, e Hermione arregalou os olhos ao notar que Snape a estava defendendo.

Mesmo Dumbledore pareceu se espantar com a súbita explosão dele.

- Qual é o problema de ela ter me contado que ela pode aparatar na merda do quarto dela? Eu podia aparatar do meu na minha época de espião e metade do mundo sabia disso – disse Snape, sério. – A segurança de Hogwarts nunca foi comprometida por isso. Você está um velho caduco e fica descontando a sua rabugice em quem não tem nada a ver com isso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos mais. Snape estava mesmo dirigindo aquele tom ao diretor por causa dela. Ela olhou para Dumbledore, em tom de incerteza, e Dumbledore disse:

- Snape, você esta precisando de... uma boa noite de sono, eu acho – disse Dumbledore com um olhar severo.

- Consigo uma bem antes de você – respondeu o outro, ferino.

Dumbledore ia responder.

- Mas chega vocês dois! – exclamou Hermione. – Eu não estou acreditando que estou vendo uma briga entre os maiores amigos do mundo por causa de uma bobeira dessas. Vamos, vamos, Snape. Temos a minha sala para arrumar e depois a sua. Diretor, se quiser brigar comigo, faça isso depois.

Ela saiu empurrando Snape pelo corredor até a sala de Poções e o empurrou porta adentro, antes de fechá-la por dentro e antes que Dumbledore dissesse mais alguma coisa.

Só agora eles se entreolharam, ambos achando a cena anterior muito estranha.

- Vamos logo com isso – disse ele, mal humorado.

- Ah, não, não – disse Hermione. – Você estava tão legal até agora e vai começar a brigar comigo? Pode parar…

Snape olhou-a.

- Sim, senhora – disse ele, em tom de pilhéria.

- Ahn... melhor – disse ela, olhando em volta.

Ela tirou casaco inconscientemente, esquecendo-se de que blusinha estava por baixo. Tinha um decote em "V" gigantesco e era justíssima.

- Srta. Granger, vai ser difícil trabalhar assim – disse ele, sem ocultar o descaramento de seu olhar para os seios dela.

Ela cobriu-se com as mãos.

- Ah, eu esqueci que sempre tiro o casaco para trabalhar na sala – murmurou ela. – Eu já venho.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando – disse ele.

Ela parou e olhou para ele.

- Snape, você é muito mais descarado do que eu poderia supor – disse ela, pondo as mãos na cintura, novamente esquecendo-se do tamanho de seu decote.

O olhar dele desceu para lá de novo.

- Você nem faz idéia – disse ele, voltando a olhar para os olhos dela.

Ela corou e disse que já voltava. Ia saindo e passou por Snape quase como um vulto, de tão rápido, mas ele segurou o braço dela e a fez encará-lo. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Só uma pergunta, srta. Granger. Você já... saiu com alguém depois do episódio que você me contou hoje?

Hermione corou e olhou para baixo.

- Imaginei que não – disse ele, soltando o braço dela. – Apesar de tratar o assunto naturalmente, você é muito tímida. Se meus olhares a incomodam, não se preocupe; não olho mais…

Hermione olhou para ele.

- Desculpe... – murmurou ela. – Eu não acho que você vá fazer alguma coisa, mas... eu me sinto exposta demais com qualquer coisinha desde aquele dia... Por favor, entenda.

- Eu entendo melhor do eu você pensa – disse Snape, sério. – Eu conheço Malfoy bem o suficiente para já tê-lo visto em ação. E sei que ele não é exatamente um cavalheiro...

Hermione assentiu.

- Nossa, como eu sou estúpida – disse ela. – Estou sendo infantil demais, não estou?

- Está – disse ele. – Mas você é uma criança, apesar de não parecer uma em aspecto nenhum. Eu entendo você.

Ela suspirou.

- Que ridícula que eu sou... – ela abaixou-se e começou a pegar as sacolas do chão. – Deixa pra lá.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Fale.

- Não.

Ela pôs os ingredientes em cima da bancada e começou a separá-los. Snape moveu-se para perto dela, hesitante como nunca fora em situações como aquela, e olhou para os ingredientes.

- Srta. Granger...

- Sim? – perguntou ela, olhando para ele prontamente.

- Ahn... Sei que não sou exatamente o tipo romântico... Nem um grande objeto de desejo de jovens bonitas como você...

O coração dela acelerou e ela sentiu as faces queimarem.

- ... Mas se você tiver alguma... curiosidade... – ele continuou, achando que estava dizendo o maior absurdo do mundo e que ela riria dele – ou vontade mesmo... de saber como é... ser tocada... sem ser contra a sua vontade...

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não tinha palavras. Não sabia se aceitava ou negava, por mais que quisesse, e, com uma ou outra resposta, não sabia o que dizer.

- Claro que estou sendo ridículo... Mas achei que... Bom... estou sem saber o que dizer, me sentindo patético por fazer uma oferta dessas a você, mas... Eu preferia agarrar você de surpresa, mas depois da sua experiência traumática, achei que você não iria gostar muito...

Ela ainda tinha a boca meio aberta, sem resposta, sem fôlego. Snape percebeu que, se ela relutava em aceitar, se ela quisesse negar já o teria feito. Por isso, aproximou-se dela gentilmente, sentindo-a tensa, e puxou-a com leveza pela cintura. Os olhos dela estavam presos ao seu de uma forma que o fez se lembrar de algo, mas não num lampejo. Ele viu lá dentro algo que nunca tinha visto antes se não nos olhos dela, em uma ocasião de que ele não podia se lembrar.

- Acho que Malfoy não fez isso – murmurou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela devagar.

Os olhos dele desceram para os lábios dela. Os lábios dele aproximaram-se daquela boca, mas passaram direto e foram para o pescoço dela, apenas roçar de leve.

- Eu jamais faria algo contra a sua vontade – disse ele num sussurro, sentindo-a estremecer.

- Você não está fazendo nada contra a minha vontade – a resposta dela veio num sussurro na orelha dele.

O olhar deles se encontrou de novo. Ele aproximou sua boca dos lábios dela e estava prestes a beijá-la, quando alguém bateu à porta.

Afastaram-se rápido, antes de Hermione dizer:

- Entre.

Harry apareceu à porta e, ao ver Snape lá, perguntou:

- Atrapalho?

- Muito – disse Snape. – Ando meio sem tempo e estou ajudando sua doce amiga com algumas coisas aqui.

- Ahn... Mione... – disse Harry, hesitante. – Você tinha pedido para avisar quando o achássemos...

Hermione quase voou em cima de Harry.

- Onde ele está?

- Numa sala especial em Azkhaban – disse Harry, forçando um sorrisinho.

Hermione correu para onde tinha deixado casaco e colocou-o às pressas.

- Eu vou até lá agora – disse ela, decidida, com uma raiva expressa no olhar que muito espantou Snape.

- Quem vocês pegaram? – perguntou Snape.

- Lúcio Malfoy – respondeu Harry.

Snape assentiu, compreendendo o porquê da reação de Hermione. De garotinha assustada ela passou facilmente a mulher forte e determinada.

- Mione... você não tem que ir até lá – disse Harry.

- Fui violada por ele duas vezes em menos de um mês – ela disse entre dentes. – Não foi você, fui eu, sua pequena e um dia inocente amiga. Então não me julgue por ter prazer em ver a vida deixar os olhos dele.

Ela correu para seu quarto e trancou a porta antes que Harry pudesse sequer olhar para onde ela correu. Então o jovem olhou para Snape.

- Duas vezes? Ela só me falou de uma vez... – disse Snape.

- É que Malfoy conseguiu seqüestrá-la quando saímos eu, Rony e ela. O trauma dela mal tinha passado... O senhor não tem noção do que foi ver a Hermione tão apavorada. Ela agarrava meu braço por qualquer ruído que ouvisse... evitava mesmo os corredores de Hogwarts... passou com 12 NIEMs não é à toa... Eu e Rony falhamos muito com ela... Mas conseguimos achá-la... dois dias depois.

Snape olhou para Harry incrédulo.

- Dois dias? Foi o melhor que puderam fazer pela melhor amiga de vocês? – naquele momento, ele não sabia por que estava tão perplexo.

- Nós não paramos por nada... Não comemos, não dormimos... – disse Harry. – Lupin veio nos ajudar a procurá-la... e Tonks mobilizou vários aurores... Todo mundo gostava muito da Hermione... Várias vezes ela nos ajudou muito, sem sair de Hogwarts... Ela sempre foi brilhante... Quando a achamos... Deus do Céu, odeio me lembrar daquela cena! Ela parecia ter apanhado tanto... estava toda em sangue... e... não vou entrar em detalhes, professor, mas ela tem motivos para ter raiva.

- Bom... eu ia ajudá-la a arrumar tudo aqui, e é melhor fazer isso hoje mesmo, senão não haverá espaço para ao alunos amanhã de manhã. Vamos tentar trazê-la logo.

Harry assentiu. Os dois encaminharam-se mudos para os portões de Hogwarts. Até que Harry perguntou:

- O senhor já se lembrou do que aconteceu...?

- Não – disse Snape, fazendo que não com a cabeça. – Tenho alguns lampejos... de vez em quando.

- Que tipo de lampejos? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

Snape olhou-o de cima.

- Desculpe, professor. Sei que o senhor odeia intromissão.

- Não é isso agora, Potter. É que só agora reparei que todos os meus lampejos têm a ver com o olhar da sua amiga... Curioso.

Harry sorriu.

- O senhor logo vai entender por quê. Espere só se lembrar...

- Mas... ela me disse que não me salvou exatamente. Isso deve significar que ela me salvou de algum jeito.

- Vou contar só uma coisinha – disse Harry, olhando em volta. – Mas ninguém sabe, senão ela seria presa. O Dumbledore contou para o senhor que foi você que o chamou com um feitiço especial e essas coisas, certo?

Snape assentiu, ouvindo-o atento.

- Por acaso o Dumbledore te disse como a sua varinha foi parar inteira e perfeita na sua mão, sendo que quando o senhor foi atingido pelo feitiço que te derrubou ela voou longe aos pedaços?

Snape não foi capaz de disfarçar seu espanto.

- Mas ela... antes de Dumbledore falar sobre a minha inocência? – Snape gaguejou.

Harry assentiu em silêncio.

- Eu não te falei nada – disse o jovem.

- Claro que não.

Os dois desaparataram em Azkhaban em poucos segundos. Chegaram logo à sala e viram Hermione olhando Malfoy de cima.

Lupin estava lá, de braços cruzados. Malfoy olhou para Snape e para Harry.

- Não suje as suas mãos com ele, Mione – disse Harry, pousando a mão no ombro da amiga. – Ele não merece.

- Ah, Severo! – disse Malfoy, com um grito debochado. – Experimente essa putinha... Você vai adorar, ela é bem ao seu gosto!

Snape tirou a varinha da manga com um único movimento e, sem que um único som saísse de sua garganta, Malfoy começou a se contorcer.

- Severo... – disse Lupin entediado – deixe alguma coisa dele para Hermione. E os gritos dele me irritam.

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca e suspendeu a tortura.

- Se ela é ao meu gosto, Malfoy, é boa demais para você – disse Snape, num sussurro ferino.

- Nada como a amizade – comentou Malfoy.

- Hermione – disse Lupin, esperando o que ela ia fazer.

Harry olhou para a amiga com ar de incerteza.

- Hum... Harry tem razão – disse Hermione. – Não vou sujar as minhas mãos com isso aí.

- Você é piedosa demais – disse Snape, cruzando os braços.

- Não, de modo algum. Morrer é bom demais para ele. Proponho outro castigo – disse ela, com um sorriso bem perto de malvado.

Os quatro homens a olharam, curiosos.

- Acho que tenho que ensinar a ele algum senso de justiça – prosseguiu ela, aproximando-se de Malfoy num passo superior e olhando-o com desprezo. Abaixou-se ao lado dele e sussurrou: – Ele deveria descobrir por experiência própria por que é tão horrível ser violentada.

Os olhos de Lúcio Malfoy se arregalaram tanto que saíram das órbitas e Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Isso não pode acontecer em Azkhaban, mas existem algumas prisões trouxas... – começou ele.

- É, eu conheço uma ótima – disse Harry. – Pelo menos, a fama é de que tem 18 presos numa cela construída para 5.

- E eu tenho uma poção que tira qualquer traço de magia da genética bruxa por uns três anos, mesmo em puros-sangue – disse Snape, olhando para Malfoy com desprezo. – Posso prepará-la em uma semana.

- E um loirinho bonitinho como você deve fazer algum sucesso – disse Hermione, perigosa, quase sonserina.

O castigo fora decidido e Snape voltou com Hermione. Aparataram juntos nos aposentos dela em Hogwarts.

UH UH!

O QUE SERÁ QUE SE PASSA??

O QUE SERÁ QUE SE PASSA NA CABEÇA DAS MINHAS LEITORAS??

NÃO ESPEREM QUE ESSA FIC SEJA IGUAL MUDANÇA, SABEM, ELA É UM POUCO MAIS ROMANCEZINHO... APESAR, É CLARO, DE NOSSO SEXY SNAPE SER SEMPRE O MESMO!!

BJOSSSSSSS


	5. Teremos que Esperar?

Capítulo V – Teremos que Esperar

Capítulo V – Teremos que Esperar?

O olhar deles se cruzou.

- Temos que arrumar a sua sala – disse Snape aproximando-se dela cautelosamente. – E depois a minha.

- Você está disposto a saber se Malfoy disse a verdade? – perguntou ela, parecendo magoada.

- Não gosto da sensação de forçar ninguém a nada, apesar de ter sido comensal. Nunca gostei de fazer isso, se é o que você está me perguntando.

- Em nenhum momento achei que isso fosse do seu feitio... Snape – murmurou ela. – Mas é que nos vimos longe da batalha só ontem e você já... Bom... você me entende.

- Hum... – ele murmurou, aproximando o corpo do dela. – Você acha que é rápido demais?

- É só que... Não achei que algum dia você conseguiria olhar para mim sem expressar desprezo – murmurou ela desconcertada, enquanto sentia a mão dele parar na curva de sua cintura e acariciar ali.

- Eu posso expressar muitas coisas olhando para você hoje – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. – E desprezo não é uma delas.

Os lábios dele começaram a roçar o pescoço dela; a jovem sentiu-se estúpida por não retribuir logo a carícia, mas estava desconcertada. E pela sua cabeça, vários pensamentos se misturam num relâmpago. Ele queria sexo. Isso fazia parte do que ela pensava quando pensava nele, mas achou que as coisas, feitas assim, desse modo, poderiam estragar tudo. Ele nunca olharia para ela senão com desprezo, na antiga visão dela. Se eles fizessem sexo agora, ele nunca a olharia como algo diferente de mais uma mocinha jovem que eu... Deixa para lá.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, afastando a face da pele dela ligeiramente. Ele encarou aqueles olhos que, embora demonstrassem alguma apreensão, não perdiam sua firmeza. – É você que está me olhando com desprezo, então? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hermione ficou desconcertada.

- Desprezo? Por você? – Snape sentiu que ela falara a frase como se fosse o maior dos absurdos, ele só não compreendia por quê. – Não na verdade. É que pensei que... ahn... estou exausta e... gostaria de terminar com as salas logo.

Snape assentiu.

- Você não quer – disse ele. E suspirou, algo aborrecido.

- E você já vai desistir? – ela quase perguntou se ele ia atrás de Regina Black, mas refreou-se.

- Não – disse Snape. – Mas sim, por hoje.

Hermione não respondeu e dirigiu-se para a porta, xingando-se mentalmente. Ela passara muito tempo desejando que aquilo acontecesse, sem nenhuma esperança, e agora que acontecera, ela desdenhava. Parecia insanidade.

Por outro lado, talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela sabia que se ele a elegesse para sua vadia preferida ela não teria nenhuma objeção, mas devotar tanto amor a uma pessoa e não receber nenhuma migalha em troca seria humilhante, e uma tortura que ela não sabia se poderia suportar. Se não tivesse nada com ele, pelo menos poderiam se manter como estavam agora, colegas de trabalho. Era pouco, mas não traria nenhuma falsa esperança de que ela poderia ter o amor dele um dia, algo que ela sabia ser impossível. Sua memória retornou à firmeza do olhar dele na batalha, ao apoio e talvez até a gratidão que encontrou lá.

- Você pensa demais, Granger, quase vejo fumaça saindo da sua cabeça – observou ele, fazendo-a acordar do transe com um leve sobressalto.

- Ah... É, eu penso demais. Já me disseram que se eu pensasse menos eu seria mais feliz.

- Não concordo – objetou Snape. – Pensar a conseqüência dos seus atos nunca fez mal a ninguém.

Hermione não resistiu e disse:

- Você faz isso bem.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela.

- Do que você está falando?

Hermione continuou andando, calada, e entrou em sua sala. Foi direto para a bancada e começou a mexer nos ingredientes. Snape parou à porta de braços cruzados.

- Granger...

- Sim? – perguntou ela, indo para a estante e pegando os vidros onde ia guardar os ingredientes.

- É para olhar para mim quando falo com você, Granger – disse ele, seco, letal.

Ela obedeceu prontamente.

- Do que é que você estava falando?

Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Snape logo pensou que a srta. Regina Black houvesse contado a ela a história distorcida. Não soube por quê, mas preocupou-se com isso.

- O que foi que aquela menininha patética foi te falar hoje de manhã?

- Consciência pesada, Snape? – provocou Hermione.

- Não. Um leve temor de ela haver distorcido a história para você.

- Ela sequer citou o seu nome – disse Hermione. – Eu é que vi o que se passou. Estava indo para o meu quarto quando ouvi vozes. Parei para ver o que era, principalmente que tem sempre uns casaizinhos que adoram essas salas abandonadas. Era um casalzinho diferente, entretanto.

Snape agora parecia preocupado e ela pensou se algo mais não teria acontecido.

- O que você viu?

Hermione suspirou.

- O bastante para saber que você não tinha culpa na história... Não muita.

Snape relaxou um pouco, mas ainda parecia um pouco tenso.

- É por isso que você me evitou há pouco – ele não perguntara; dissera a frase como uma verdade absoluta e indiscutível.

- Em parte.

Ele suspirou, aborrecido.

- Um homem tem que pagar pelos erros que comete – disse ele.

- Até onde eu vi... quando ela disse que você mantêm o controle fácil demais... – explicou Hermione – você estava até bem comportado. Mas não precisava ter falado com a menina daquele jeito.

- Eu esperava que ela saísse correndo com raiva, não que ela achasse estimulante – disse Snape, a contragosto.

- Você poderia ter saído a qualquer momento – ponderou Hermione.

- Se você fosse homem talvez soubesse que não é tão simples – ele disse, quase em tom de desculpas.

- Eu não disse que era simples – tornou Hermione. Ela fez uma careta. – Ah, vamos deixar esse assunto de lado.

- Mas eu gostaria de saber o que ela te disse, já que não falou de mim.

- Disse que havia se comportado como uma vagabunda...

- Com toda certeza.

- Que estava com vergonha.

- Mas eu duvido muito.

- Ela não consegue mentir... Nunca conseguiu.

- Alguém que senta em cima da minha mesa com as pernas abertas e sem calcinha certamente não tem vergonha em dizer que se comportou mal.

Por um momento Hermione ficou chocada, mas conseguiu murmurar:

- Talvez ela tenha sentido vergonha quando parou para pensar no assunto.

- Isso é possível.

- Depois ela me falou que você era maior de idade... que disse que não poderia ter nada com ela... Bom, ela basicamente contou a parte pura da conversa, cortando as baixarias.

- Você fala disso com muita naturalidade. Eu não esperaria tanto de uma jovem na sua situação.

- Minha situação?

- Se você parar pensar que está tratando de um aspecto sexual do seu ex-Mestre de Poções com ele, você está tratando o assunto com naturalidade demais, sem nenhum constrangimento. Se ainda fosse alguém que fala só disso, alguma das Patil, ou algumas das namoradinhas do Draco... Mas é... você.

- Senti uma ponta de ironia.

- Não era ironia.

Hermione sentou-se e olhou para baixo.

- Tenho que parecer assim. Eu estou constrangida, se você quer saber. Mas não teria nenhuma autoridade em sala se eu fosse uma aluna bobinha como sempre fui. Eu mesma não sei como me agüento às vezes. Sempre pareço tão mais velha do que eu sou...

Snape contemplou-a, enquanto ela olhava para baixo. Ele não via nenhum problema nisso. Ela era perfeita, na verdade, se parasse para analisar. Poderia ter em uma única pessoa a amante e a amiga. Tal pensamento era de todo machista, mas ele não se condenava por isso. Ele não via por que negar a si mesmo que achara a tarde com ela bastante agradável.

- Deixe disso, menina – disse ele, finalmente, aproximando-se para ajudá-la. – Vamos fazer isso logo, que também achei o dia exaustivo.

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele e ele imediatamente disse:

- Eu disse "exaustivo", não "tedioso".

Hermione abriu um sorriso que ele sentiu sincero.

- Ora, certo. Vamos terminar isso logo.

O "logo" deles foi às duas e meia da manhã. E eles nem viram o tempo passar.

Quando foi para seu quarto, Snape olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos em espanto. Eles haviam chegado lá pelas dez da noite em Hogwarts. Ele não pensou que o tempo havia passado tão rápido.

De manhã, eles se encontraram sem nenhum constrangimento no salão principal e conversaram alguns minutos antes de irem para a mesa. A cena não passou despercebida a ninguém; todos começaram a comentar o quanto era estranho ver Severo Snape conversando amigavelmente com alguém, ainda mais sendo Hermione Granger. Regina Black olhava-a com certa raiva. Snape não a tratava mal.

Apesar de ela saber o quanto Snape odiara a srta. Sabe-Tudo em suas épocas de escola, ela ignorou isso. Sentiu inveja.

Aliás, Snape não sabia o que acontecera. Estava determinado a continuar o mesmo depois do fim da guerra, mas, além daquele terrível peso ter saído de suas costas, Hermione estava mais agradável. Ele estava decidido a continuar desprezando-a quando soube que ela era sua colega agora, mas ela fora tão sutil... Não lhe permitia fazê-lo. E admirou-a mais ao notar que ela tinha tanto tato ao lidar com ele. Ela sabia o que falar e como falar.

Foram para a mesa e comeram em sagrado silêncio. Ela de algum modo sabia que ele odiava conversar durante as refeições. Ele começou a se perguntar se ela fazia isso inconscientemente ou se era proposital, e achou-a mais bonita agora.

A manhã transcorreu calmamente com suas aulas e, de tarde, pouco antes do almoço, Dumbledore mandou Hermione levar uns papéis no Ministério. Eram coisas sobre o processo de perdão oficial a Snape e ele não mandaria um outro funcionário cuidar disso. Snape desapontou-se ao não encontrá-la no almoço e, mais tarde, no jantar.

Ele não perguntou a Dumbledore onde ela estava. Achou que pareceria muito estranho ele se preocupar com a ausência dela, mas para si mesmo ele podia admitir que preferisse ter conversado mais com ela. Quem sabe conseguido beijá-la.

Ele ficou corrigindo os trabalhos de sala do terceiro ano até lá pelas onze e meia, quando sentiu fome e desceu para a cozinha. Para sua agradável surpresa, encontrou Hermione comendo uma omelete com apetite. Ela, ao vê-lo, deu um sorrisinho, mas ajeitou-se na cadeira e começou a comer de modo mais civilizado.

- Pode terminar de comer... Eu bem sei o que é estar faminto – ele disse, quase gentilmente.

Ela agradeceu e continuou comendo. Snape pediu um sanduíche.

- Você come porcarias? – perguntou ela. – Você, que parece tão certinho e controlado com comida e essas coisas?

- Eu pareço? Bom, só como comida de verdade quando estou no salão principal.

- E nas férias?

Snape suspirou.

- Férias? Não sei mais o que é isso... Faz... alguns anos que eu não tenho férias – ele disse, olhando para a mesa.

- Hum... você podia ir passear... Ver lugares diferentes... Isso costuma ser divertido – sugeriu ela.

- Ir sozinho não tem graça – disse ele, erguendo o olhar para ela, esperando o que ela ia dizer. Hermione era inteligente; entenderia na hora o que ele disse.

Como esperado; ela engasgou.

- Snape, você está passando bem?

- Creio que sim. Apesar de estar a tarde inteira debruçado em lições estúpidas, senti falta disso.

Hermione sorriu.

- Se não quer ir sozinho, você pode convidar alguém... Mas tem que ser uma companhia que lhe agrade... – ponderou ela.

- Hum... mas e se a companhia que me agrada não me achar agradável? – perguntou ele, sentando-se no lugar à frente dela.

- Uma pessoa não é agradável com quem lhe desagrada – tornou Hermione na mesma hora, ajeitando-se na mesa.

- Sei... – disse ele, e Hermione não soube como, mas achou-o sexy naquele momento. Ele estava com uma voz mais arrastada. – E o que você acha desta sua companhia aqui?

- Agradabilíssima – ela disse, com um sorriso algo encabulado.

Snape deu um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Isso deve significar que eu acho você agradável também, segundo a sua teoria – ele disse.

- Provavelmente.

Uma das mãos dele foi pegar a mão dela do outro lado da mesa.

- E o que você acha de países mais frios? – perguntou ele.

- Por exemplo?

- A Noruega, a Suécia...

- Nunca fui a nenhum desses lugares frios mesmo – disse ela, acariciando a mão dele com a sua.

A mão dele retribuía a carícia. Ela nunca imaginaria um lado mais humano nele. Talvez ele estivesse fazendo isso apenas para espantar o receio dela, o que não a deixava ofendida ou irritada; pelo contrário.

- Bom... Eu já havia pensado algumas vezes em ir para lugares assim... ou mesmo ir visitar Moscou... Algum lugar diferente – disse ele. – Você é obrigada a ficar aqui em Hogwarts no Natal e no Ano Novo?

Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Ahn... Não – respondeu ela. – Eu... é que o Dumbledore entende que os funcionários que estavam envolvidos na batalha final podem ter férias sempre que houver um feriado assim... E, como eu estava lá...

- É... mas as minhas férias vêm pelos meus muitos anos de serviço que nunca me deram folga – disse ele. – Então já descobrimos que nós dois gostamos de ver lugares diferentes, que concordamos que não tem graça viajar sozinho, que achamos a companhia um do outro agradável e que ambos podemos sair da escola na semana do Christmas Break (N.A.: é como se chama a semana do Natal e Ano Novo por lá, e não tenho uma expressão melhor me português pra pôr aqui). Será que você aceitaria correr o risco de ir viajar comigo sozinha?

Hermione riu.

- Risco? – perguntou ela com um sorrisinho contido. – Você está tentando me assustar?

- Não... Só estou prevenindo você que não sou exatamente um santo homem – disse ele, acariciando a mão dela com seu polegar.

- Você é muito melhor do que você pensa, na verdade – disse ela num sussurro.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas, não sabendo exatamente o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo. O sanduíche dele finalmente veio e ele soltou a mão dela para comer.

Ele observou-a ficar atenta olhando para suas mãos, séria, e ele logo sabia que ela estava pensando em alguma coisa da batalha final. Por um momento, ele ponderou se devia falar ou não, mas decidiu que devia dizer algo.

- Sabe, eu comentei com o Potter quando ele perguntou sobre a minha memória... – disse Snape, e ela ergueu o olhar para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, atenta. – Eu disse que eu tinha alguns lampejos de vez em quando...

- Isso é bom... – ela comentou, depois de uma breve pausa. – E... o que você vê nesses lampejos?

- É tudo muito rápido – disse ele. – Mas todos eles têm a ver com você.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu e preferiu o silêncio. Um pouco desconcertada, ela perguntou, incerta:

- Comigo?

- É... vejo seus olhos na maior parte do tempo... – ele explicou. – Mas uma vez vi nossas mãos unidas de um modo... Achei que você tinha se lembrado disso quando começou a chorar igual uma histérica.

- Histérica – repetiu ela. – É, um pouco.

- Mas foi disso que você se lembrou?

Ela assentiu em silêncio.

- Mas eu não entendo... – disse ele. – Como... em nome de Merlin... por que nossas mãos estavam juntas? Entendo que nossos olhares tenham se cruzado algumas vezes durante a batalha, mas... mãos unidas é bem diferente.

- É mesmo – suspirou ela.

- E você não vai me explicar o que aconteceu, não é? – perguntou Snape.

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

- Você não lembra nem de antes de você ser atingido pelo feitiço? – questionou ela, com cautela.

- A última coisa de que me lembro é que desaparatei naquele lugar horrível – respondeu ele.

- É... você fez muito depois disso e antes de ser atingido – concordou ela.

E calou-se, como quem encerra um assunto. Snape viu que não conseguiria nada dela e calou-se também, para comer. Ela terminou a refeição e esperou-o terminar, observando-o em sagrado silêncio. Ela não entendia como podia amá-lo tanto, simplesmente não entendia.

Ele estava consciente do olhar dela em si, mas nada disse; apenas se perguntou no que ela estaria pensando. Quando terminou, olhou para ela, que lhe sorriu. Ele não fazia idéia do que ela estava pensando, mas agora sabia que era muito mais delicioso provocar nela um sorriso do que lágrimas.

- Eu sei que eu sou muito bonito, mas por que está me olhando tanto? – perguntou ele.

- Estava analisando se você tem mesmo esse nariz enorme todo... Pensando bem... até que não é tão grande – disse ela, com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

Snape deu um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Não precisa ser generosa. Eu tenho consciência no tamanho do meu nariz – ele pareceu querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas parou.

- O que foi?

- Eu estava ponderando se ia dizer ou não que tudo em mim é grande.

Ela gargalhou.

- Acho que ouvi a srta. Black comentar algo a respeito.

Snape olhou-a com um ar nem encabulado nem escancarado. Era um meio termo.

- Vamos dormir logo, vai, antes que a conversa fique suja – disse Snape, levantando-se.

Quando ele ia entrar no quarto dele, que era um pouco antes do dela, ele impediu que ela fosse e disse:

- Você não respondeu se aceitaria ir comigo...

Hermione sorriu.

- Mas é claro que eu aceito – ela disse, como se fosse óbvio demais para ser dito.

Snape assentiu, desejou-lhe boa noite e entrou no quarto.

ESSE CAP FOI DEDICADO À ROXY LEBRUN E A DARK MELL LESTRANGE. EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, MIL DESCULPAS POR NÃO RESPONDER DIRETAMENTE AO COMENTARIO DE VCS, PQ ANDO MUITO SEM TEMPO. AINDA ASSIM, AGRADEÇO PELO CARINHO, PRINCIPALMENTE POR PARTE DA ROXY - 'MELHOR FIC SSHG' É MUITO MAIS DO QUE ESTA MORTAL AQUI MERECE, MAS AGRADEÇO MESMO ASSIM...

CLARO, TODAS AS MINHAS QUERIDAS AMIGAS E LEITORAS TBM ESTÃO NO MEU CORAÇÃO UANDO ESCREVO, E ESPERO QUE VCS TENHAM GOSTADO DESTE CAP AQUI!!

COM TODA A CERTEZA, SEMANA Q VEM TEM ATUALIZAÇÃO DESTE FIC, PQ ELA JÁ TÁ ESCRITA (E TEM DEZ CAPS SÓ)...

BJOSSSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	6. Antes de uma Festa

Capítulo V – Teremos que Esperar

Capítulo VI – Antes de uma Festa...

A semana toda transcorreu sem grandes alterações. Snape e Hermione conversavam sempre as mesmas coisas, com enfoques diferentes. Algumas vezes ela pedia a opinião dele sobre alguma coisa e ele lhe explicava com prazer.

Outras vezes, Snape fazia algum comentário despretensioso sobre suas aulas e ela dava algum conselho, logo se desculpando por achar que podia aconselhá-lo. Houve um dia, entretanto, que ele disse para ela parar de pedir desculpas por aconselhá-lo, que ele gostava das idéias dela. Aquilo foi o primeiro elogio direto, e foi lá pelo fim de setembro.

Gina, que estivera na França estudando para ser medibruxa, veio a Hogwarts para ser assistente de madame Pomfrey, que a recebeu de braços abertos. Agora ela e Hermione haviam voltado a ser as melhores amigas do mundo. Snape, aliás, ficou um pouco enciumado, porque Hermione conversava menos com ele agora.

De alguma forma, ele achou que a presença de Gina Weasley não seria nada boa para ele desde a primeira vez que a viu conversando com Hermione – as duas às gargalhadas, as duas falando muito. No momento da chegada da ruiva, ele tentou racionalizar a questão e achou que elas tinham muito assunto para pôr em dia, mas ao fim de duas semanas que Hermione deixou de encontrá-lo várias vezes no corredor ele se sentiu negligenciado por ela. E não soube por que isso contribuiu para o seu humor voltar ao abismo negro que sempre fora.

Os alunos, que sequer reclamavam mais de injustiças na sala de aula e estavam até começando a gostar da aula dele, receberam com espanto a súbita mudança de humor dele. Quando um setimanista da Sonserina comentou com outro que aquilo era falta de sexo, ele tirou 50 pontos de sua própria casa, o que deixou todos os alunos bem mais cautelosos.

Na hora do jantar daquele dia – em meados de outubro – Hermione ousou interromper o silêncio sagrado da refeição dele para perguntar:

- Todos os alunos estão comentando... Você realmente tirou 50 pontos da Sonserina?

Os outros professores todos pararam de comer para prestar atenção, mas não ousaram olhar para lá.

- Sou professor; dou pontos para quem eu quiser, tiro pontos de quem eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser e quanto eu quiser – disse ele, sério, mal humorado, ácido.

Hermione arregalou os olhos; ele sequer a olhara.

- Snape, eu... me desculpe... – murmurou ela, desconcertada.

- Já disse alguns milhões de vezes para parar de me pedir desculpas toda hora, menina – retrucou ele, olhando para frente.

Hermione tentou construir uma resposta, mas estava tão embaraçada que nada saiu de sua boca.

- Por que está falando comigo desse jeito, Snape? – perguntou ela, apreensiva, temendo ter feito algo errado.

Snape não se deu o trabalho de responder, e ela começou a pensar. Uma idéia lhe veio à mente e ela sabia que morreria se não perguntasse:

- Você se lembrou do que aconteceu na batalha final e não gostou, não foi? – o tom dela foi tão apreensivo que ele olhou-a.

- Não me lembrei de nada – o tom dele saiu mais ameno.

Hermione olhou para o outro lado e sentiu algumas lágrimas acudirem-lhe aos olhos, mas não ia chorar. Não na frente de todo mundo. Ficou pensando no que poderia ter feito para deixá-lo tão irritado e se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido para que o humor dele ficasse tão corrosivo de repente.

Sem achar resposta, ela se levantou antes da sobremesa ser servida e, transtornada, saiu do salão. Gina foi atrás dela correndo e, após algum tempo, voltou, parecendo um pouco magoada.

Snape ficou se perguntando o que Hermione teria dito para ela, e levantou-se ele mesmo, por fim, para ir falar com a jovem professora.

Caminhou a passos firmes para as masmorras e seu caminho foi apenas obstruído por uma jovenzinha setimanista de sua casa.

- Professor...

- O que é? – perguntou ele, com um olhar fulminante e uma voz seca.

Ela pareceu se assustar.

- Eu só... – ela viu que não conseguiria falar e aproximou-se dele de uma vez só.

Pego de surpresa, Snape recuou. Regina olhou para ele com um ar malicioso e murmurou:

- Professor... Achei que... talvez... você tivesse mudado de idéia... Faz tempo que não apareço...

Snape suspirou e, com alguma grosseria, segurou os punhos dela para afastá-la, pois ela havia envolvido o pescoço dele com seus braços.

- Menina, afaste-se de mim. Não estou com o melhor dos humores para me livrar dos seus joguinhos. Se você está com vontade de transar com alguém, há muitos setimanistas em Hogwarts – disse ele, tirando-a de seu caminho.

Regina, muito irritada, olhou-o afastar-se. Sabia aonde ele ia. Pensou em segui-lo. Entretanto, Gina Weasley aproximou-se correndo.

- Professor Snape! – gritou ela.

Snape parou ao identificar a voz de Gina, e virou-se.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ele, seco.

Gina olhou em volta e seu olhar pousou em Regina.

- Venha aqui – disse ele, e encaminhou-se para seu próprio quarto.

Gina seguiu-o em silêncio submisso e, quando entraram na salinha de estar que ele tinha, ele fez sinal para ela se sentar no sofá. Ele sentou-se em sua poltrona.

- Pode falar.

Gina suspirou.

- O senhor deveria ter mais cuidado quando falar com a Mione no meio dos seus acessos de mau humor – disse ela, cautelosa.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Do que você está falando, srta. Weasley? – perguntou ele.

Gina suspirou.

- Ela não percebeu que o seu humor mudou assim por causa dela – disparou Gina de uma vez só. – É por que ela anda conversando mais comigo, quase o tempo todo, não? Eu fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam mais próximos... E lembro muito bem que o senhor não se aproxima de ninguém. Então você está só com ciúmes dela, mas ela não viu isso.

Snape abriu a boca para xingá-la e expulsá-la, mas ela disse antes:

- A Mione te ama, professor – a boca de Snape ficou aberta. – Aquela idiota não te fala isso, mas ela ama e nem me lembro desde quando, de tanto tempo que faz. Aí você fica com crise. É claro que a gente não se larga, professor; ficamos quase um ano sem nos ver... Ou o senhor não ficou sabendo que o Harry convenceu os meus pais a me fazerem ir estudar o último ano na Beauxbottons?

O silêncio pesou um pouco entre eles.

- Para que você veio aqui me dizer isso?

- Porque ver a Mione chorando é insuportável – retrucou Gina, e acrescentou: – Principalmente por alguém que não merece ela.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda e Gina disse:

- Olha, eu não tenho nada contra o senhor; o problema é que o senhor está só começando a se dar bem a com a Mione. Você não sabe como ela é. A visão que todo mundo tem dela é essa que ela passa: forte, agüenta tudo, qualquer humilhação ela tira de letra, né? Afinal, passou seis anos sendo a preferida do professor de Poções, até mais que o Harry! Mas as coisas não são assim. Ela não é tão forte quanto parece. Ela também sente, igual todo mundo. E sente, principalmente o que o senhor fala para ela. E agora ela deve estar numa missão, repassando na cabeça dela cada mínima coisa que ela fez desde que o seu humor ficou tão explosivo. E não adianta eu dizer para ela que é porque o senhor está com ciúmes, que ela não vai acreditar. Ela acha que a presença dela não tem importância para o senhor. Aliás, ela até comentou comigo ontem mesmo que até achava melhor falar menos com o senhor, para não te importunar demais com a presença dela! Sabe, você devia conversar com ela; eu odeio mal entendidos. Eu vi os olhares de ódio que você me lançava e a Mione nem percebeu. Ela é cega quando se trata de você.

Ela parou para respirar e encarou-o, desafiante. Snape não sabia o que dizer e nem o que pensar. Ele precisava de tempo para absorver tudo o que tinha ouvido.

Gina, felizmente, pareceu compreender isso e levantou-se para ir embora. Parou à porta e disse:

- Desculpe se eu o ofendi de algum jeito, professor, mas eu só queria que o senhor ouvisse o que eu tinha a dizer até o fim, por isso fui tão grossa. Boa noite.

E saiu. Snape nem tomou consciência disso; sua mente trabalhava numa velocidade absurda. Hermione o amava. Ele não tinha chegado a pensar tanto. Achou que ela gostasse dele por algum motivo estranho. Chegou a considerar que a confiança que ela demonstrou na batalha – pelo que Potter contara – fora por alguma tolice grifinória, mas nunca, nunca imaginara que ela o amasse. Achou difícil que Gina tivesse mentido. E ela parecia falar a verdade. Uma verdade, aliás, de que ela parecia na gostar muito.

Os pensamentos se espalhavam em sua cabeça de forma desconexa e ele sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Queria falar com Hermione, mas achou que ela não teria ido para o quarto se queria evitar a amiga ou mais alguém.

Levantou-se e encaminhou-se para o jardim. Não sabia por quê, mas achou que ela estaria perto do lago. Não fazia idéia de onde tirara aquela conclusão, mas tinha quase certeza. Caminhou até lá, feliz por não encontrar Regina em seu caminho. Ele não poderia dizer que amava Hermione – isso já era demais – mas ele começara a sentir certa afeição por ela. Tanto é que estava com ciúmes (e para si mesmo ele podia admitir isso).

Surpreendeu-se quando observou a silhueta dela ainda ao longe. Tinha acertado. Aproximou-se com passos leves, pois não queria que ela fingisse que não o vira e fosse embora.

Hermione assustou-se ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Granger – a voz de Snape a fez arrepiar-se.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele ainda estava atrás dela e ela sentia o peso do olhar dele.

- Pode falar, Snape – murmurou ela, e ele pôde sentir o fundo de mágoa que a voz carregava.

- Ahn... me desculpe. Eu não pretendia descontar o meu mau humor em você.

Ela suspirou.

- Você sempre fez isso. Já estou acostumada. Mas ainda não entendo o que foi que eu te fiz... Era só uma pergunta; nada demais.

- Bom... é que não gostei do que aquele sonserino falou de mim. Eles não costumavam falar mal de mim antes. Não quando eu estivesse por perto.

- Estou me sentindo tentada a perguntar o que era – murmurou ela, e ele sentiu a ponta de riso que o tom dela trazia. Sentiu-se aliviado.

- Ele disse que meu mau humor era por falta de sexo.

Hermione riu.

- E era? – questionou ela, zombeteira.

- Talvez fosse – disse ele, meio que sorrindo.

Hermione cruzou os braços na frente do corpo para se proteger do frio. Snape estava em dúvida, mas aproximou-se mais e abraçou-a na cintura. A jovem arrepiou-se e respondeu a ele encostando as costas mais no peito dele. Deixou a cabeça se apoiar no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Snape ficou maravilhado com a facilidade com que ela se submetia a ele, com que ela se entregava a ele. Beijou o lado do pescoço dela e sussurrou:

- Você estaria disposta a acabar com o meu mau humor?

A gargalhada que ela soltou reverberou até em sua alma.

- Oh, sim, eu estaria muito – respondeu ela, sem sair de como estava.

Ele beijou mais vezes o lado do pescoço dela até o lóbulo da orelha.

- Hum... – foi o único som que ela emitiu.

- Granger – sussurrou ele com a boca no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda. – Eu quero sentir o gosto da sua boca.

Hermione virou-se de frente para ele, mas segurando as mãos dele para que não a soltassem. Olhou para dentro dos olhos dele e murmurou, com a boca a menos de três centímetros da dele:

- Vem.

Snape puxou o corpo dela para unir-se ao seu pela cintura com uma mão e à outra foi à nuca dela, trazendo-a para perto. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela, que imediatamente abriu a boca para receber a língua dele. Snape beijou-a com uma fúria que ela jamais poderia prever. A língua dele encontrou a dela e ambas começaram a duelar no ritmo exigido por ele.

Quando os lábios finalmente se separaram, os dele desceram pelo pescoço dela com a mesma fúria anterior e Hermione viu-se arqueando nos braços dele e soltando pequenos gemidos.

Uma chuvinha fina começou de uma hora para outra e um trovão fora de época assustou-os. Ambos tinham a respiração ligeiramente desritmada quando se olharam nos olhos outra vez.

- Não conheço muito bem a arte de dar prazer aos homens... por vontade própria – ela murmurou quase em tom de desculpas. – Mas espero que esteja satisfeito com o gosto da minha boca.

- Demais – disse ele, acariciando a cintura dela com uma mão e, com a outra, o rosto dela. – A mais gostosa que eu já beijei até hoje.

- Você também disse para a Regina que ela era gostosa – lembrou Hermione, desapontada.

- É, mas para você eu disse que você era a mais gostosa que eu já tinha beijado – resmungou Snape. – Isso é bem diferente. E talvez você quisesse saber que eu tenho uma boa experiência nisso.

Hermione fez uma careta e abraçou-o com mais força quando a chuva aumentou.

- Está frio aqui – sussurrou ela.

Snape abraçou-a com mais força, sentindo os seios dela comprimidos contra seu peito. Ele aproximou o quadril mais do corpo dela, mas desistiu rápido, temendo assustá-la.

- É melhor nós entrarmos – disse ele, ainda abraçado a ela. – Você pode ficar doente.

Hermione disse que sim e os dois caminharam abraçados; ela morrendo de frio, ele sentindo muito calor. Entraram por uma entrada lateral que levava direto às masmorras e separaram-se para caminhar lado a lado pelos corredores.

Quando chegaram perto da porta do quarto de Snape, ele ponderou se devia ou não convidá-la para entrar e ficar mais um pouco, mas ele achou que deveria dar mais tempo a ela. Saber que ela o amava por um lado poderia ser uma vitória, pois ele conseguiria qualquer coisa que quisesse dele com um pouco de encorajamento. Por outro lado, ele não era esse tipo de homem; achou que, se ela o amava mesmo, tudo ficava mais complicado. Não queria que ela se envolvesse mais do que ele queria dela – e ele admirou-a novamente por pensar nisso: se ela o amava e sabia que ele não queria mais que sexo, foi muito prudente da parte dela afastar-se.

- Ahn... boa noite – disse ele, sério, com a mão na maçaneta.

Hermione lhe sorriu e ele não imaginou por quê. Ela aproximou-se e deu um beijo leve no rosto dele e disse:

- Boa noite, professor Snape – murmurou ela em tom de gracejo. E afastou-se pelo corredor, deixando Snape paralisado, olhando-a sem entender.

Ele entrou no quarto pensando. E pensou demais. Pensou que o beijo que ela lhe dera no rosto fora muito mais íntimo que o caloroso beijo à beira do lago, pois era um gesto de proximidade. O beijo no lago fora uma coisa levada mais pelo desejo; o beijo no rosto revelava afetuosidade. Ela sabia que eles não tinham esse grau de abertura um com o outro. Porque um beijo de língua pode acender os ânimos, pode demonstrar amor, mas pode não significar nada, enquanto aquele beijo no rosto, por mais simples e patético que fosse, era um sinal de carinho, algo que não existia entre eles. O que havia entre eles era uma formalidade. Eles conversavam como colegas de trabalho. Saíam juntos como colegas de trabalho. Falavam de suas vidas como colegas de trabalho. E colegas de trabalho não se dão boa noite com um beijo no rosto. Um envolvimento sexual era algo muito mais comum e mais simples entre colegas de trabalho do que a intimidade de um beijo de boa noite no rosto.

Com a cabeça quente, Snape entrou em baixo do chuveiro para tentar esfriar os nervos. Descobriu que estava pensando muito mais na outrora insuportável Sabe-Tudo do que jamais admitiria para alguém. Tentou pensar em alguma parte do dia em que não houvesse pensado nela. Até quando corrigia lições ele pensava nela! No quanto era uma aluna brilhante, uma mulher brilhante, agora.

E ele ficou confuso quando tomou consciência de que ela o estava atraindo em pouco mais de dois meses de aula mais do que qualquer outra mulher havia conseguido; ela chamava sua atenção com um olhar, quando tantas outras que passaram por sua vida fizeram tanto mais para que ele as notasse.

Então Snape saiu do banho e sentou-se em seu sofá, realmente intrigado. Queria descobrir a todo custo o que exatamente sentia por aquela grifinoriazinha insolente. Pensou. Pensou. Pensou. Quando já tinha pensado o bastante, pensou mais um pouco. Chegou a algumas conclusões. A primeira era que não a amava, não o lendário amor tão cantado por todos os humanos. A segunda foi que ela lhe chamara a atenção fisicamente desde que haviam conversado sobre as lições que ela dera – isto é, no dia em que se reencontraram. A terceira foi que ele se importava muito com a opinião dela a seu respeito, por isso chegara a temer que Regina houvesse contado a história toda alterada. A quarta foi que ele realmente a admirava por sua inteligência e capacidade de rápida compreensão. A quinta foi que ele descobriu que fizera muito para chamar a atenção dela ultimamente. A sexta foi que ela era algo bastante próximo de uma amiga, pois ele nunca se abrira tanto para deixar alguém ver como ele era por dentro quanto fizera algumas vezes com ela. A sétima foi que adorava fazê-la sorrir. A oitava foi que estava se afeiçoando a ela com uma rapidez assustadora. A nona foi que ele precisava rever a primeira. Talvez ele a amasse. Um pouco, um início de amor, ou algo bem parecido. Afeto, carinho, preocupação, ciúmes, admiração – se isso tudo junto não era amor, era um caminho rápido para lá.

Cansado, Snape suspirou. Pensou no que ia fazer com essa brilhante conclusão. E sua cabeça deu vários nós. Estava dividido entre esperar ter certeza de que era amor mesmo para poder começar a se aproximar mais dela ou se já se aproximava desde já. Se ela o amava como Gina dissera, ele achou que não precisava de muito encorajamento para que ela o aceitasse. Ele só teve medo de não aceitá-la. Teve medo de magoá-la. Suspirou irritado consigo mesmo, exausto, e decidiu pensar mais nisso depois. Ele precisava dormir.

De manhã, Hermione entrou com Gina no salão central e Hermione parecia especialmente brava com a ruiva. Vinha com uma expressão muito irritada, que Snape observou apenas de longe, achando-a mais graciosa com aquela cara séria.

Gina foi para seu canto na mesa e Hermione sentou-se em seu lugar ao lado de Snape. Estava brava, mas, quando seu olhar encontrou o de Snape, ela olhou para baixo, constrangida. Snape num minuto entendeu que Gina havia contado a ela o que eles haviam conversado.

- Bom dia para você também, Granger – gracejou Snape.

- Ah... bom dia – disse ela, bem mais calma, ainda um pouco embaraçada.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem – disse ele, olhando-a, esperando apreender alguma coisa das reações dela.

- Sim, obrigada – tornou ela, seca.

Snape entendia que ela estivesse constrangida, e a súbita compreensão de que ela achou que seria desprezada o fez tomar um choque. Em sua mente, veio Harry lhe falando do que ela havia feito por ele na batalha e ele entendeu que ela devia ter dado alguma demonstração de amor mesmo antes de saber que ele não era um traidor. Ele apenas se perguntou por que ela supunha que ele não gostaria disso.

- Parece que não – disse ele. – Está com um humor pior que o meu.

- Você dormiu bem? – perguntou ela, levemente irritada.

- Pela primeira vez em anos, sonhei com anjos – respondeu ele, calmamente.

Hermione ia responder com grosseria, mas seu cérebro processou o que ele disse e ela corou levemente. Não havia tido nenhuma referência direta a ela, mas não importava.

Hermione olhava para seu copo fixamente, séria, pensativa. Ou Snape gostou de saber que ela era apaixonada por ele porque ele gostava dela ou porque seria mais fácil ele transar com ela nessa condição. Achou que a segunda expressaria melhor as intenções dele, e isso a deixou um pouco chateada. Ela não tinha ilusões de que algum dia ele fosse gostar dela, mas ficou abalada. Suspirou.

- Hermione, acho melhor eu conversar com você – disse Snape, vendo nos olhos dela o que ela estava pensando. – Depois do café da manhã... em algum lugar.

Hermione olhou para ele, curiosa.

- Sobre o que? Ahn... não dá... tenho aula agora e...

- Granger, hoje é sábado – disse ele, pacientemente, vendo todo o desconcerto dela.

- Ah... é mesmo – ela murmurou, embaraçada por não ter inventado uma desculpa melhor. Sentiu medo de ouvi-lo desprezá-la, humilhá-la, ou de ouvi-lo dizer a ela coisas parecidas com as que ele dissera para Regina Black.

- Não seja estúpida, menina – disse ele, grosseiramente. – Estamos nos entendendo muito bem há dois meses e meio e você me vem com essas dúvidas imbecis?

Hermione olhou-o com os olhos arregalados, ofendida.

- Da próxima vez que você usar uma Legilimens em mim...

- Você vai usar direito a sua oclumência – disse ele, sério. Sem ver nada, ele sabia que incorporar o professor de Poções funcionava para mantê-la calada.

Hermione olhou-o com raiva.

- Fica se divertindo na minha mente há quanto tempo? – perguntou ela, ressentida.

- Foi a primeira vez eu fiz isso; estou pronto a jurar – assegurou Snape.

- Não é pra fazer isso de novo – ela disse.

- Não faço. Eu só queria saber por que o medo de vir falar comigo, sendo que nós nos falamos há algum tempo já.

- Bom... quase sempre por acaso... ou para tratar de aulas e outras coisas entediantes... – murmurou ela, oferecendo a ele um sorrisinho encabulado.

Snape assentiu, mas nada disse. Dumbledore tinha o olhar longe, mas prestara atenção na conversa com um sorrisinho sábio nos lábios. Quando os dois professores ficaram em silêncio, ele cutucou Snape, que o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Quero falar com você logo depois do café da manhã – disse o diretor.

Snape fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Acabei de falar com a Granger que quero conversar com ela depois do café da manhã.

- Não tem problema; eu quero falar com você antes – disse Dumbledore, tentando se fazer de sério.

Snape já ia retrucar, mas sentiu a mão de Hermione em seu braço e olhou para ela.

- Não tem problema, Snape – disse ela calmamente. – Eu espero.

Snape suspirou, contrariado e, por fim, fez que sim para o diretor.

Uma vez na sala de Dumbledore, Snape sentou-se, olhando-o, esperando ser dispensado logo.

- O que é?

- O que quer que você queria falar com ela, tome cuidado – disse Dumbledore, e nunca parecera tão severo. – Eu a amo como uma filha, entende isso? E ela ama você e já demonstrou isso muitas vezes. Por isso, se você quer se envolver com ela, é bom que leve em conta os sentimentos dela.

Snape suspirou.

- É, eu fui informado dos sentimentos dela por mim ontem à noite pela srta. Weasley, em termos bastante grosseiros – disse ele, como que entediado. – Mas você conhece meu caráter, Dumbledore. Eu não me aproveitaria de alguém séria como a srta. Granger. Apenas ando pensando demais nela ultimamente... Por mais que não tenhamos nada a ver um com o outro, achei que poderíamos tentar... Estamos nos dando bem... Ela me suporta.

- Por incrível que pareça – disse Dumbledore com um sorrisinho.

- Era esse o recado? Já posso ir? – perguntou Snape levantando-se.

- Você irá mesmo que eu não autorize – resmungou Dumbledore.

- É, hoje é minha folga – disse ele.

Snape saiu da diretoria com uma sensação estranha. Era como se fosse dar um passo atrasado. Ele não soube por quê, naquele momento, mas sentia que estava atrasado. E ele odiava conversar. Não era bom nisso, nunca fora. Ele só queria explicar para ela o que se passava na cabeça dele. Por mais que odiasse se abrir com alguém, ele tinha que fazer isso, porque ela tinha dúvidas demais e poderia se afastar dele com medo de se machucar. A tão corajosa Hermione Granger, de fato, não era tão forte como parecia.

Ele a encontrou a meio caminho para seus aposentos e chamou-a com um sinal. Parou à porta de seus aposentos e abriu-a, fazendo sinal para Hermione passar. Curiosa, a jovem entrou. Ele entrou em seguida e trancou a porta.

- Sente-se – disse ele, mais seco do que gostaria. Ele podia não admitir, mas estava ansioso.

Ela obedeceu e ele sentou-se também, mas não em sua poltrona e sim no mesmo sofá em que ela estava. Todavia, ele estava distante.

- O que foi, Snape? – perguntou ela.

- Você estava brigando com a srta. Weasley quando entrou no salão porque ela contou para mim sobre os seus sentimentos a meu respeito? – disparou ele de uma vez só.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Ahn... eu... eu juro que isso não vai interferir em nada na nossa relação – murmurou ela, desconcertada. – Não vou ficar te perseguindo ou te aborrecendo... Juro que não. Pode ignorar isso...

Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse.

- É uma informação valiosa demais para ser ignorada – ele disse.

Hermione olhava para dentro dos olhos dele com a mesma firmeza, mas não a mesma calma de sempre. Permaneceu em silêncio a isso.

- Você estava pensando que eu gostei de saber porque para mim seria mais fácil para ter você – ele disse, sério. Ela fez menção de falar, mas ele novamente fez sinal para ela se calar. – Isso não é verdade. Bom, com certeza seria bem mais fácil, mas achei que você confiasse um pouco mais no meu caráter, depois de ter me devolvido a minha varinha numa batalha em que você achava que eu estava do lado oposto.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você se lembrou?

- Não – respondeu ele e não disse mais nada sobre isso. – Mas, ainda assim... Eu pensei bastante a respeito. Cheguei a algumas conclusões interessantes.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Não tenho certeza de que quero saber – murmurou ela.

- Mas você vai ouvir, querendo ou não – disse ele, seco. Ele sabia que não facilitava nada assim, mas ele também estava apavorado. – Sabe, tenho que confessar que ando pensando mais em você ultimamente do que jamais teria imaginado. Não só que você desperta alguns sentidos... masculinos.

Ela deu um sorrisinho encabulado.

- Mas também nossas conversas, por mais inúteis que algumas tenham sido... São sempre agradáveis. Quando temos de ir fazer compras para a escola juntos... ou resolver alguma questão... Eu nunca teria esperado que a sua companhia fosse tão... imensamente agradável. E descobri muito recentemente que tenho ciúmes de você... quando sua amiga veio e você passou a me ignorar sistematicamente.

- Eu não fiz isso! – exclamou ela.

- Não quero entrar nessa discussão, senão vou parecer um adolescente de 20 anos – disse ele. – Mas foi por isso que a srta. Weasley veio falar comigo. Ela percebeu que eu estava sendo seco demais com você por ciúmes. Sei que não é o suficiente e não posso dizer que eu amo você; não seria honesto. Mas acho que... não, eu tenho certeza de que posso amar você... Porque você é bonita, é inteligente... eu te admiro, mesmo, e estou sem problemas para admitir isso. Também notei uma crescente... ahn... afetuosidade entre nós dois... Tenho ficado preocupado com você e... quando você me contou aquela sua história... da sua primeira vez... tive um sentimento de proteção... vontade de proteger... e nunca tinha odiado tanto Malfoy até aquela data.

Snape suspirou e olhou para suas mãos, que repousavam em seu colo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que eu disse isso tudo para você – disse ele.

Hermione não teve reação nenhuma durante o discurso dele, de tão chocada que havia ficado, mas agora, ao vê-lo quase tão constrangido e ansioso quanto ela estava, sentiu-se mais segura.

Lentamente, aproximou-se mais dele no sofá. Ele sentiu a aproximação e ergueu o olhar para ela.

- E você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou ela.

- A possibilidade de magoar você de algum jeito me apavora demais para que eu faça alguma coisa – disse ele, fixando os lábios dela.

Hermione ergueu a mão e passou-a no rosto dele. Viu-o fechar os olhos momentaneamente.

- Nunca nenhuma mulher tinha me tocado desse jeito – disse ele, olhando para os olhos dela.

Ela sorriu para ele. Snape podia ter tido várias mulheres, mas nenhuma o amara. E Hermione sabia disso.

Ele segurou as mãos dela com as suas.

- Granger... eu...

Ela pôs uma mão sobre os lábios dele. Ela era suave. Snape estava inebriado.

- Me chame pelo meu nome... quando estivermos sozinhos – sussurrou ela, e tocou os lábios dele com os seus.

A boca dele abriu-se de imediato, e ela beijou-o de verdade. O que antes era um beijo carinhoso virou um beijo incendiado; Snape curvou-se sobre ela, os dois deitando-se no sofá, ele por cima dela. O beijo deles era quente e até desesperado; Hermione sentiu a mão dele descer para suas pernas, mas também o sentiu refrear seu impulso.

Devia mesmo ser difícil para um homem ficar sem sexo por tempo demais. As mãos dele decidiram parar na cintura dela, enquanto as dela passeavam pelas costas dele, cobertas por tantos panos.

Alguém bateu à porta e os dois, sem nenhuma preocupação além do susto, separam os lábios, mas se mantiveram na mesma posição.

- Que saco – resmungou Hermione, levantando-se.

Snape saiu de cima dela e realinhou-se, então se sentou em sua poltrona e fez sinal para Hermione ajeitar o cabelo. Irritado, ele fez a porta abrir-se. Era Regina Black.

Mas que menininha mais irritante, pensou ele, sério.

O espanto dela foi visível ao ver Hermione ali.

- Oi, querida – disse a professora.

- Ahn... oi – disse Regina.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Snape, sério, mal humorado.

- Bom, eu... sei que não devia te incomodar nos seus aposentos num sábado... Mas é que eu... posso falar com o senhor?

- Estou ocupado no presente momento – disse ele, sério. Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas e perguntou: – É algo importante?

A jovem aluna fez que sim com a cabeça. Snape olhou para Hermione, que sorriu e deixou o lugar. Regina ia entrar, mas Snape saiu e disse:

- A última coisa de que preciso na minha vida é de uma aluna nos meus aposentos particulares – disse ele, sério. – Vamos para a minha sala.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio para a sala dele e, uma vez lá dentro, ele disse:

- Se você está pensando em me tentar outra vez, acho que vai levar um belo tapa para aprender a se comportar.

- Não, professor – disse ela. – É que... o Draco... ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que o pai dele tinha um recado para você...

- Um recado? E por que mandaria você aqui e não ele mesmo? – perguntou Snape.

- Hum... parece que Draco não está a fim de se encontrar com você... Algo parecido com medo, se o senhor me entende.

- Claro que entendo. Aquele merdinha vai para Azkhaban assim que for encontrado – disse Snape, cruzando os braços.

- Ele me escreveu isso... e disse que a professora Granger vai morrer antes que ele seja preso – disse Regina. – Acho que eles pensam que você só traiu o Lorde das Trevas por causa dela.

- Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou Snape.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe que só os comensais falam assim... – disse ele, aproximando-se dela perigosamente.

A menina recuou até a parede dizer a ela que ela não tinha mais para onde fugir. Snape segurou o braço dela com grosseria e puxou-o, arregaçando a manga e analisando o braço. Uma Marca Negra bem visível, assim com a sua, estava no braço dela.

- Claro que eu disse que você seria uma ótima vadia para os comensais – disse ele, apertando o braço dela com força. Ela teve medo. – Você já tinha alguma experiência no assunto, não é isso, sua garotinha estúpida? E o que mais Malfoy escreveu para você?

Snape lançou-lhe uma Legilimens e agora via o que se passara.

Na noite escura, Regina Black foi para perto de um portão abandonado em Hogwarts. Um jovem de cabelos louros estava parado com um ar de presunção, esperando-a.

- Você demorou demais – disse ele.

- Bom... eu tentei vir antes, mas tive que evitar umas colegas estúpidas.

- Nada com o Snape?

- Nada. Parece que ele já tem uma vadia para ele.

- Quem é?

- Não sei. Pensei na Granger, mas ela é muito estúpida. E ele seria discreto em não parecer tão amigo dela quanto está parecendo nesses últimos tempos.

- Eles andam conversando?

- Demais...

- Ah... então foi por isso que ele foi ver meu pai na cadeia quando a Granger estava lá. Ela deve ter contado sua triste história para ele.

Os dois riram.

- Mas o que você queria comigo, Draco?

- Hum... meu pai tem um recado para o Snape – suspirou Draco. – Disse que a Granger vai morrer logo, logo.

Regina fez cara de desentendida.

- Ele só disse isso?

- Só. Está com raiva da Granger. E o Snape vai mandar uma poção que o deixe sem magia no sangue por uns três anos...

- Temos que tirar seu pai de lá.

- É, eu pensei nisso, mas nem em sonho que temos chance com o Potter e o resto da Ordem lá. Tente conseguir algo com o Snape. E mande esse recado para ele como se eu tivesse escrito para você.

- Draco... eu tenho medo dele.

- Porque você é uma estúpida. Ele não é pior que qualquer um de nós, mesmo sendo o mais poderoso – resmungou Draco. – Aliás, se ele resiste a você, ele é mesmo um homem de nervos.

- Pelo seu próprio bem, espero que isso seja um elogio.

- Isso é, querida. Agora, vá logo antes que alguém dê pela sua falta.

Snape olhava para ela com um meio sorriso.

- Pobre Granger – disse Snape. – E ela ainda defende você, sua vadiazinha sem nenhuma categoria.

- É com ela que você está, não? – murmurou Regina, ressentida.

- Não ainda – disse Snape, soltando o braço dela. – Agora, o que é que eu faço com você? Se você foi estúpida o bastante para se tornar uma comensal da morte e ainda ousa se manter como uma informante dos antigos comensais, acho que o seu lugar é Azkhaban. Como Dumbledore reagiria?

Regina olhava-o com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu imploro... eu... é horrível estar nessa situação. Eles me matam se eu...

- Não me venha com essa, menina. Vi muito bem que a sua situação, embora seja de diversão particular dos homens, não é de estar obrigada a nada. Vou deixar você pensar um pouco enquanto eu penso. Depois, então, vou ver o que eu faço com você.

Regina resmungou qualquer coisa e logo saiu da sala. Snape respirou fundo e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Tão nova e tão bonita servindo de prostituta daqueles cretinos...

Ele tinha que falar com Hermione. Mas, ao ver o salão vazio, lembrou-se de que sábado de manhã era dia de atividades extras e foi até o lago. O exercício do dia era uma dança que Snape não conhecia e ele ficou receoso de atrapalhar a aula para trazer um assunto tão sério à tona. Respirou fundo e andou para os portões laterais da escola, pois teria que sair para aparatar.

Ele desaparatou no Ministério e, passando pela secretária da recepção sem nem olhá-la, disse:

- Vim ver o Potter. Se ele estiver ocupado, mande-o se desocupar até que eu chegue à sala dele.

A pobre bruxa não teve muito a fazer além de obedecer. Logo Snape estava batendo à porta do escritório de Harry, que abriu a porta pessoalmente.

- Tenho um assunto grave a tratar – disse ele, entrando na sala.

- Bom dia para você também, Snape – disse Harry, mal humorado. E sentou-se à sua mesa, pois Snape mesmo já estava sentado. – O que aconteceu?

- Parece que Regina Black, uma sonserina setimanista, era comensal e continua servindo de ligação entre Hogwarts e os antigos comensais que ainda não foram pegos. Ela esteve com Draco. E veio me trazer um recado dele, ameaçando a srta. Granger e coisas assim.

Harry tinha a boca aberta. Snape falara de uma vez só, mas era suficiente para entender.

- E por que você veio procurar justo... a mim?

- Porque eu sei o quanto você gosta da srta. Granger, apesar de eu te detestar. O fato de ser ela vai fazer você se empenhar mais. E... Potter, se precisar da minha ajuda, me chame.

- Você está diferente com ela... – murmurou Harry.

- É, eu estou – disse Snape bruscamente. – Ela tem me chamado atenção. Se tivesse ido para a Sonserina talvez eu tivesse prestado atenção nela antes. Ou se não fosse sua amiga.

Harry fechou a cara, mas suspirou e assentiu.

- A Mione é minha família, Snape. É claro que eu cuido bem dela. Vou ver o que consigo saber com o Malfoy pai.

- E como vai a... adaptação dele em uma prisão trouxa? – perguntou Snape, levantando o canto da boca com um sorriso.

- Conseguimos pôs dois aurores para ficarem de olho nele... Parece que ele está se divertindo aprendendo a lição dele...

- Bom – disse Snape levantando-se. – Me mantenha informado a respeito do que vim te dizer e, se não for pedir demais, não fale sobre isso com a srta. Granger. Ela gosta da srta. Black.

Harry assentiu e abriu a porta para Snape educadamente. Snape hesitou um pouco, mas estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, muito a contragosto. Os dois trocaram um aperto de mãos e Snape se foi.

MEUS ANJOSSS!!

QUE ACHARAM DE MAIS ESSE CAP??

ESPERO Q TENHAM GOSTADO...

MILHÕES DE BEIJOS PRA TODOS QUE ESTÃO LENDO, MESMO AQUELES QUE NÃO ME DÃO O AR DE SUA GRAÇA

BJOKASSSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	7. Uma Festa

Capítulo V – Teremos que Esperar

Capítulo VII – Uma Festa

O assunto ficou morto por um pequeno espaço de tempo. O fim de outubro de aproximava e, com ele, o tradicional Baile à Fantasia de Dia das Bruxas. Os preparativos estavam sendo deixados nas mãos de McGonagall, Hermione, Dumbledore e Flitwick. Gina os ajudava enquanto conversava com Hermione. Algumas vezes alguém pedia para Snape fazer alguma coisa, mínima que fosse, mas o olhar que ele lançava era assassino demais para que a pessoa insistisse muito.

Mas houve uma hora em que Hermione pediu para ele ajudá-la a pôr umas máscaras de dois por dois metros no alto, que ela tinha muito a fazer. Ele só perguntou como ela queria que ele pusesse. Dumbledore fez uma careta e começou a resmungar.

- Mas você só ajuda ela!

- Foi ela que me cedeu o cargo de DCAT – retrucou Snape, sério, mas pilheriando como nunca fizera.

- Bom saber que a sua educação comigo vem só do seu interesse – retrucou Hermione, sarcástica.

Ele não respondeu. Ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de tocá-la desde que falara com Regina Black. Ele terminou de fazer o que ela pediu e já ia saindo do salão principal quando Dumbledore lembrou:

- Não se esqueça que o baile é à fantasia, Severo.

Snape apenas bufou e saiu com a capa farfalhando às suas costas.

Era a hora do baile. Os alunos apareciam com as fantasias mais variadas, em casais. Os professores também vinham fantasiados. Dumbledore foi de mago Merlin e McGonagall foi de Morgana.

Snape apareceu vestido todo de negro; apenas o corte das roupas era diferente do habitual. Ele olhava em volta, esperando achar uma certa professora de Poções.

- Ela já está vindo – sussurrou Gina, que se aproximou sem ele perceber.

Ele se virou para ela e pensou em algo grosseiro para dizer, mas preferiu permanecer calado.

Logo ele a viu entrar. Hermione tinha os cabelos perfeitamente cacheados, despencando em cascata sobre seus ombros. O vestido era negro e justo, frente única, e abria para uma saia mais ou menos rodada a partir dos quadris. Estava linda.

- É melhor o senhor fechar a boca, professor – murmurou Gina.

- O Potter não está aqui para você ir importunar ele? – perguntou Snape, irritado.

Gina sorriu e disse que ia procurá-lo.

Hermione parecia procurar alguém e ele logo pensou que poderia ser ele. Mas descartou a idéia quando viu vários dos alunos setimanistas e alguns convidados do Ministério se aproximando e pedindo para dançar com ela. Sentiu-se ridículo e foi se sentar a uma mesa a um canto, apenas observando o movimento e as pessoas.

Sentiu-se mil vezes estúpido. Queria voltar para trás no tempo, para quando apenas admirava o corpo dela. Agora era mais que isso e ele sabia.

Hermione ainda olhava em volta e parou para falar com Gina, que sorriu e apontou para o lado onde ele estava. Ele fez que não viu. Hermione sorriu e foi para lá.

- Olá, professor Snape – ele ouviu a voz dela dizer.

Ele quis ignorá-la, e logo percebeu que estava com ciúmes. Olhou para ela e disse:

- Olá, Granger.

Ela sentou-se à mesa com ele.

- Que foi? Você parece mal humorado...

- Eu estou bem – disse ele, sério.

- Não está não – ela disse, sentando-se mais próxima dele e olhando para ele com atenção. – Que aconteceu?

- Nada – respondeu ele, seco. – É só que odeio festinhas estúpidas.

Hermione riu, fazendo-o olhá-la.

- Do que você está rindo?

- Você é muito anti-social.

- Se você acha isso um defeito, pode ir – disse ele.

Hermione observou-o longamente.

- Sevie... foi por causa daquele monte de moleques que veio falar comigo? – perguntou ela.

A palavra "moleques" fora escolhida a dedo por ela para fazê-lo entender que ela não ligava para eles. Snape desviou o olhar e permaneceu em silêncio. Ela sorriu.

- Sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo agora – disse ela, com uma voz suave. – Você não deveria ter ciúmes, sabe... É você que eu amo.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela sorriu para ele. As mãos dela instintivamente procuraram as dele, e ele acariciou-as gentilmente, olhando para ela.

- Você é possessivo assim? – perguntou ela.

- Sou... – disse ele. – Espero que seja um defeito perdoável...

- É bastante perdoável, tratando-se de você – sussurrou ela.

- Ahn... Hermione... – ele hesitou. – Minha idade... ela incomoda você?

Ela sorriu.

- Claro. É por isso que eu estou aqui do seu lado, tentando fazer você me notar a todo custo – sussurrou ela, passando para a cadeira ao lado da dele.

Ele deu um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios.

- Você está linda – disse ele.

Hermione abriu um sorriso.

- E você está muito sexy com essa roupa toda fechada e preta... – murmurou ela.

- Dá vontade de saber o que tem por baixo? – ele perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom, você pode saber... – disse ele, com uma voz meio ronronada.

Hermione sorriu para ele e os olhares deles se encontraram. Snape teve outro lampejo, muito rápido, de ele soltando a mão dela e ela correndo para Voldemort e Harry.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Tive outro lampejo... – disse ele.

- Com o que?

- Você outra vez – disse Snape, sério. – Eu soltava a sua mão contra a minha vontade e você corria para o Lorde das Trevas e o Potter.

- Contra a sua vontade? Essa é muito nova para mim... – disse ela.

A jovem bruxa olhou em volta e observou que não havia olhares ali. Snape tinha o dom de afastar as pessoas de si só com sua presença. Ela aproximou-se mais dele e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Até que horas você pretende ficar acordado?

Snape levantou o canto dos lábios num sorriso malicioso e sussurrou de volta no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer:

- Você quer saber oficialmente ou na verdade?

Hermione riu e levantou-se, dizendo que ia pegar alguma coisa para beber.

- Eu vou ficar bem aqui, sem ser notado – disse Snape, afundando-se na cadeira, enquanto a observava afastar-se, com pensamentos impróprios pairando em sua cabeça.

Hermione demorou meia hora. E uma hora. E uma hora e meia. Snape levantou-se, por fim, e procurou por ela. Ele achou que poderia demorar para ir pegar a bebida e voltar, levando em conta a quantidade de gente que havia no caminho, mas uma hora e meia já era demais. Ficou preocupado.

Ele olhou em volta. Andou pelo salão. E olhou em volta. E andou mais pelo salão. Foi até o hall e olhou para fora. Não encontrando nada que desse sinal dela, entrou. Gina vinha para ele.

- O que foi? Você parece preocupado...

- Faz uma hora e meia que a Granger saiu para pegar algo para beber. Mas não voltou. E não a vejo em lugar nenhum.

- Talvez ela tenha ido arrumar o cabelo... ou algo assim.

- Uma hora e meia?

- Mas por que a preocupação?

- O Potter sabe.

- Ah, o Harry também está procurando a Mione. Mas ele só me disse que precisava falar com ela.

Snape assentiu e olhou mais em volta. Agora ele procurava Regina Black. Achou uma incrível coincidência não encontrá-la também. Agora ele tinha que pensar.

Saiu do salão às pressas e voou para as masmorras. Bateu à porta do quarto dela. Nada. Foi à sala dela. Nada. Foi a sua sala. Nada. Foi para os jardins. Poderia ser nada, mas ele sentiu algo diferente no ar. A mesma sensação deprimente de estar entre comensais. Deixou sua varinha à mão e estava preparado para qualquer coisa.

Ouviu passos logo atrás de si e preparou-se para atacar, mas era Harry que vinha e ele o reconheceu a tempo.

- Ah... você também notou a ausência da Granger?

- Faz mais de uma hora que eu não a vejo. Eu a vi entrar e ir falar com você. Mas eu a perdi de vista logo que ela foi pegar alguma bebida...

- Desde aquela hora você não a viu mais? – perguntou Snape, alarmado.

- É – respondeu Harry, não menos preocupado.

Os dois seguiram juntos para um lugar de onde vinham algumas vozes. Era perto da orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Hogwarts está vulnerável hoje – disse Harry. – Isso significa que está mais fácil alguém entrar... Ainda mais tendo Regina Black aqui.

- Descobriu algo sobre ela? – perguntou Snape, num sussurro.

- Um pouco. Era filha única e teve os pais mortos por aurores numa missão para encontrar Lúcio Malfoy... Mas os pais dela eram inocentes... Foi erro do Ministério.

- Então ela foi para o lado do Lorde das Trevas por odiar alguns aurores? – perguntou Snape.

- É o que parece.

- Menininha estúpida – disse ele. – Os comensais não querem saber se ela é sangue-puro ou se é nascida-trouxa... Ela é mais uma vagabunda para eles. Assim como qualquer mulher que não seja poderosa como Bella no círculo dos comensais.

- Será que eles... a Mione...? – Harry perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Dumbledore está velho... Pode ter fraquejado um pouco – admitiu Snape. – Mas prefiro pensar que eles não fizeram nada... por enquanto. Se ela for só uma isca para chegar a mim... é possível que ela ainda esteja bem.

Harry preferiu não responder. Eles ouviram passos atrás deles e logo se viraram. Mas era Gina Weasley.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- A Mione é minha melhor amiga, Harry – disse ela. – Se isso for pouco para você, pra mim não é. Eu vou ajudar vocês.

Os dois não tiveram tempo de discutir, pois viram algo se mexer nas sombras das árvores. Os três sacaram as varinhas, já iniciando uma defesa contra Accios e similares. Aproximaram-se.

- Mas vocês vieram cedo – ouviram uma voz arrastada dizer.

- Olá, Draco – disse Snape, em seu melhor tom de Mestre de Poções. – Isso é bem coisa sua mesmo. Patético. Com mania de grandeza. Invadir Hogwarts num dia em que estão aqui aurores e o Ministério em peso, além dos professores... Você é mesmo muito estúpido, como seu pai.

Houve um silêncio e os três sentiram uma maldição ser lançada. Todavia, ela nunca os alcançou; Snape os defendera.

- Draco, você ainda não aprendeu a fechar a mente. Você devia tentar.

Mais silêncio.

- Você quer aquela vadiazinha sangue-ruim de volta, Snape? – perguntou Draco, com a voz arrastada de antes, mas um tom meio abalado.

- Quero, se você fizer a gentileza – disse Snape, seco.

- Tragam a sangue-ruim para cá – disse Draco.

Homens de capuz trouxeram uma Hermione completamente desgrenhada, com as roupas estraçalhadas. Ela parecia ter apanhado e estava apenas semi-consciente.

- O que vocês fizeram com ela? – perguntou Harry, quase voando em cima dos outros comensais.

Gina o segurou.

- Espere, Harry – disse Gina, com lágrimas até na voz.

- Por enquanto nada demais – disse Draco, olhando para a jovem, jogada de qualquer jeito no chão. – Estávamos esperando vocês para o show começar...

Os comensais pareciam agitados. A voz de Snape soou mortal:

- Você vai precisar ser muito mais que esse molequinho mimado para comandar todos esses cabeças-ocas. Pelo seu próprio bem, deixe-a e vá.

Draco riu e os outros comensais também.

- Snape, pare com essa mania de ser o maior de todos – disse Draco.

- Deixarei de ser o maior de todos quando algum de vocês for capaz de me enfrentar – tornou Snape, feroz.

Draco puxou a varinha e todos os outros os imitaram.

- Snape... – disse Gina. – Você está para ser perdoado ainda...

- Que eu vá para Azkhaban – disse ele. – Vocês só vão tocar nela sobre o meu cadáver.

Gina não pôde ocultar um sorrisinho. Snape não estava se importando consigo mesmo; só queria livrar Hermione. Queria ajudar a amiga, mas não tinha o que fazer. Gina e Harry apontaram as varinhas para os comensais a fim de dar cobertura a Snape. Nenhum dos dois ousava duvidar da competência dele.

Não ouviram som antes de Draco começar a gritar e a se contorcer no chão. Snape o olhava. Os outros comensais ameaçaram atacar, mas Harry e Gina os tinham facilmente sob controle.

Snape, ainda olhando para Draco no chão, aproximou-se dele e olhou-o de cima.

- Diga em que mundo você me venceria, Draco – disse Snape, antipático. – Você não consegue lançar nem uma imperdoável... chegou a ser um comensal?

Draco se contorcia, gritando como um louco.

- Pare com isso, Snape – disse Harry. – A Gina está certa. Esses estúpidos não dão trabalho. Na vale à pena arriscar o seu perdão oficial por causa dele.

Snape suspirou e suspendeu o castigo.

- Seria bom alguém achar aquela Regina Black – disse Snape, apressando-se na direção de Hermione.

- Eu vou – disse Gina.

- Não – disse Harry.

- Então vá você e eu cuido desses oito comensais enquanto o Snape vê a Mione – disse Gina, insolente.

Harry suspirou e deixou-a ir. Ele prendia os comensais com correntes saídas do chão, enquanto Snape estava abaixado ao lado de Hermione. Ele sentou-a, segurando-a sentada, encostada em seu peito.

- Hermione... o que eles fizeram? Você consegue me entender? – perguntou Snape.

- Eles... me espancaram igual os trouxas fazem... – murmurou ela.

Snape sentiu uma pontada forte no coração.

- Todos eles?

- Todos – murmurou ela fraca.

E não era à toa que ela estava tão debilitada. O fato de ela estar acordada só significava que Draco os mandara irem com calma para que ela vivesse.

- Srta. Granger... tente ficar acordada – disse Snape. – Vou levar você para a ala hospitalar.

- Eu odeio estragar a festa – murmurou ela com um sorrisinho fraco.

Snape deu um sorrisinho contido e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Não soube o que o levou aquilo, mas segurou umas das mãos dela com a sua que não a apoiava.

- Calma – disse ele. – Se eu te levantar agora você vai gritar?

- Já ta tudo doendo mesmo – murmurou ela, fraca.

Snape se levantou. Harry apenas observou-os. Não soube por que, mas ficou feliz por Hermione. Snape parecia se importar mesmo com ela. Talvez não a amasse ainda, mas ele a amaria logo, se continuasse assim.

- Potter...

- Pode levá-la, Snape. Acho que eu cuido deles. E o Draco... acho melhor ele ir fazer companhia para o pai dele – disse Harry.

- Pela primeira vez concordamos, Potter – disse Snape, pegando Hermione no colo, com um braço por trás das costas dela e outro por debaixo dos joelhos.

Ele levou-a para o castelo no colo, consciente do olhar fraco dela em si.

- Cheguei a pensar que você não viria – disse ela, com a voz quase sumindo.

Ele olhou para ela de relance antes de dizer:

- Achei que a sua demora era por causa dos encontros com muita gente. Parar para conversar com cada um demora. Mas depois de uma hora e meia, saí para procurar você. E não achei, o que me deixou desesperado.

Ela sorriu, outro sorriso abatido.

- Eu sou realmente muito feliz – sussurrou ela, e desmaiou.

Snape ainda sentia o sangue dela correr, por isso não se desesperou mais. Andou mais depressa para a ala hospitalar. Encontrou lá madame Pomfrey.

- Gina me chamou, Snape... e me explicou a história – disse a medibruxa. – Vamos cuidar dela agora.

Snape assentiu e ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai precisar despi-la para o exame, certo? – perguntou ele. – É melhor eu sair. Tem alguma poção de que precise, madame Pomfrey?

- Não, acho que você abasteceu meus estoques na semana passada. Mas se eu precisar de alguma coisa irei correndo pedir.

Snape assentiu e saiu. Foi procurar Harry.

Achou-o, ao pé da escada, no hall, conversando com uns aurores. Todos olharam para Snape quando ele se aproximou.

- E então, Potter? – perguntou Snape. – O que foi feito dos comensais?

- Bom... foram mandados para Azkhaban... Vou pra lá logo que a Gina voltar.

- Ela ainda não voltou?

- Ela já nos trouxe a Regina... – disse Harry. – Mas quando ela começou a falar mal da Mione, a Gina a arrastou pelos cabelos para uma sala...

- A Gina é brava... eu não ia querer sofrer a ira dela – disse um outro auror.

- E que acontece? – perguntou Snape.

- Ela deve estar enchendo a Regina de tapa – disse Harry, sacudindo os ombros.

- E você deixa isso acontecer? – perguntou Snape.

- Claro – disse Harry, muito veemente. – Se eu não deixar, ela bate em mim.

Os aurores riram.

- Mas está tudo certo com a Mione? – perguntou Harry.

- Madame Pomfrey vai fazer os exames nela agora – respondeu Snape, algo taciturno. – Saí...

- Hum... entendo – disse Harry.

Ficaram naquele silêncio desconfortável por um tempo, até que Gina voltou, puxando uma Regina Black depenada pelos cabelos. Jogou-a para frente e disse:

- Essa aí precisa de um hospital – disse Gina, com desprezo. – Deve ter algum osso deslocado.

E entrou na ala hospitalar.

- Sabe... isso é um método de repreensão não muito aprovado pelo Ministério – disse Snape, admirando a figura patética de Regina Black com um olhar impassível.

- Ah... os métodos de repreensão, em geral, não são aprovados pelo Ministério – disse Harry.

- Mas comensais da morte não são gente – acrescentou outro auror. – Ainda mais aqueles que ferem Hermione.

Snape nada disse, e fingiu não ter visto o pisão no pé que Harry deu no auror. Era o que ele achava. Comensais da morte não eram gente, não deviam ser tratados como tal. Sentiu-se mal. Queria retirar-se, mas queria acima de tudo saber se Hermione ficaria bem.

- Ahn... eu voltarei mais tarde – disse ele, sério.

Snape andou para suas masmorras sem esperar resposta. Entrou em seus aposentos e foi logo para seu quarto. Culpado. Mil vezes culpado. Entrou em seu banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Odiou-se mais. Via um ex-comensal da morte velho e estúpido. Não fora capaz de protegê-la. Odiou-se mais. Queria ter estado no lugar dela, ter sofrido no lugar dela. Morrido por ela, se preciso fosse. Mas não. Estivera sentado enquanto ela era espancada. Socou o espelho e viu uma ferida se formar em suas mãos. Jorrou sangue para fora, mas não se importou. Hermione estava tanto pior. Apanhara de oito comensais homens e de uma vadiazinha que ela protegia. Ele devia tê-la avisado do perigo. Ele devia ter falado a ela.

Não adiantava mais nada agora. Ele andava de um lado por outro e não notou o sangue que saía de suas mãos. Não percebeu o estilhaço de vidro que ficara preso à ferida. Sua mente pensava na figura frágil de Hermione, que apenas sorria levemente para ele, em toda a sua fragilidade, por ele ter se preocupado com ela. Ela não lhe saía da mente, é claro que ele se preocupara com ela!

Sentiu que o espaço do banheiro era restrito demais para ele circular de um lado para o outro e voltou ao seu quarto. Agora sim, andava a passadas largas de um lado para o outro.

Queria que a festa já houvesse acabado, queria que todos já tivessem ido embora, queria poder ficar com Hermione e ter certeza de que ela estaria bem. Ele andou de um lado para o outro por quase uma hora e, por fim, decidiu-se a ir para a ala hospitalar.

Ao chegar lá, viu que os aurores já não montavam mais guarda na porta, exceto Harry, agora acompanhado de Rony, que chegara depois.

- Ahn... – ele tentou controlar a amargura na voz. – Madame Pomfrey já deu alguma notícia?

- Não. A única vez que ela apareceu na porta foi para perguntar onde você estava – disse Harry.

- Ela precisa de alguma poção? – perguntou Snape, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não – disse Harry. Ele pigarreou antes de dizer: – A Mione tava chamando você.

Snape assentiu com uma face inexpressiva e adentrou a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e uma Hermione debilitada olharam para ele.

Os lábios da jovem professora se contorceram levemente num sorriso.

- Por que você foi embora? – perguntou ela.

Snape não se sentiu confortável com aquela demonstração de sentimento na frente de três estranhos, por mais íntimos que fossem. Entretanto, a situação impedia uma reprimenda e ele simplesmente disse com uma voz baixa:

- Madame Pomfrey estava examinando você – ele se aproximou e, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, acrescentou: – Eu não ia ver você sem as suas calças...

Hermione riu, mas era uma risada fraca, e ela tossiu um pouco.

- E como você está? – perguntou ele, ainda bastante afastado da cama dela.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que eu vou viver – sussurrou ela.

Snape murmurou irônico:

- Parece que ainda vou aturar a sua presença por muito tempo...

Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, achando que ele havia usado uma ironia cruel, mas acalmou-se ao ver um sorrisinho amistoso nos lábios dele.

Ela esticou a mão para ele, chamando-o. Snape fez cara de desagrado, porque os três mais velhos ali sorriam de algo que ele não entendia completamente, mas era como se todos soubessem que Hermione o amava. Dumbledore e McGonagall disseram que tinham que voltar para a festa, a fim de acalmar os convidados, e a medibruxa disse que ia escrever o relatório de Hermione na sala ao lado, de modo que os dois ficaram sozinhos. O olhar deles se cruzou outra vez.

Ela bateu na beirada da cama, pedindo num gesto para ele se sentar lá. Ele o fez e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas. Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela. Ele as enxugou.

- Pare com isso. Não gosto de ver você chorando – disse ele, sério.

- Quando madame Pomfrey foi te chamar a meu pedido... Você não estava aí fora? Aonde você foi? – perguntou ela magoada.

- Eu fui... eu... precisei ir ao meu quarto – disse ele, puxando suas mãos das dela, mas ela as segurou.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela, sentindo que uma das mãos dele deslizava viscosa.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver sangue ali.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ela.

- Deve ser seu sangue – disse ele, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos dela.

Mas Hermione as segurou e pegou a mão dele. Tirou um pedacinho de vidro da ferida e mostrou-o a ele.

- Meu sangue, Severo? – perguntou ela.

À menção de seu nome, ele relaxou.

- Você socou o seu espelho – sussurrou ela, passando os dedos delicados pela ferida aberta de onde ainda saía sangue. – Por quê?

Snape não respondeu. Levantou-se e disse que ia pedir para madame Pomfrey arrumar aquilo.

- Não vá embora – murmurou ela.

- Eu não iria – disse ele. – Estarei aqui em um minuto.

Ele foi para a salinha de madame Pomfrey e Hermione ficou olhando para a porta, em expectativa. Mas, com um susto, ouviu a voz irritada da mulher:

- Severo Prince Snape! De novo isso? Eu já disse... Se você estiver se odiando, grite! Mas não soque o espelho outra vez!

A resposta dele foi um murmúrio que ela não conseguiu ouvir, mas logo Snape estava de volta e sentou-se onde estivera antes, segurando as mãos dela.

- É verdade? – perguntou ela num sussurro.

Snape sabia do que ela estava falando, mas se fez de desentendido:

- O que?

- Você estava se odiando? – ela não o esperou responder para perguntar: – Por quê?

Snape suspirou. Ele não ia dizer. O olhar dele encontrou o dela. Está bem, ele ia dizer.

- Hermione... – disse ele. – Eu fui um comensal da morte. Tenho nojo de mim cada vez que me lembro que fiz cada uma das coisas que eles fizeram. Ou quase todas. E mais nojo ainda quando me lembro que poderia ter evitado que isso acontecesse...

- Mas você não tinha como se...

- Eu sabia, Hermione – disse ele, cansado.

Ela olhou para ele com um ar inquisidor.

- A srta. Black, naquele dia em que atrapalhou nossa conversa... Ela queria falar comigo sobre um suposto aviso de Malfoy pai que você ia morrer. Claro que eu entrei na mente dela, e então descobri que ela uma comensal, uma informante. Mas não falei nada. Fui procurar o Potter. Ele investigou tudo. Mas achei que você não deveria saber. Uma ameaça à sua vida seria uma preocupação inútil, pois achei que você estaria segura em Hogwarts e, se saísse, era só eu avisar para tomar cuidado. Você não ignoraria um aviso meu. Eu fiquei sentado enquanto você era espancada. E eu sabia que alguma coisa poderia acontecer. Eu me odeio.

Ele olhou para baixo com um ar derrotado. Uma das mãos de Hermione soltou das dele e ele olhou para ela, espantado, achando que ela o rejeitaria. Ao contrário, a mão dela foi acariciar o rosto dele.

- Deus, como eu amo você! – exclamou ela.

Snape olhou para ela, aturdido. O inesperado carinho, a declaração, alguma coisa o fez sentir-se mais leve. Ele olhava para ela e, naquele momento, soube que precisava dela mais que de tudo. Que, sem ela, jamais teria alguma chance da felicidade que ele não se julgava merecedor. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o olhar dela em si.

- Eu queria dizer o mesmo... – murmurou ele. – Mas eu não sei o que eu sinto.

Ele olhou para Hermione, que lhe sorriu.

- Você me acha atraente, pelo menos.

Ele sorriu.

- Mas isso não esteve em questão em nenhum momento, srta. Granger.

Ela deu um sorriso leve e sentiu seus olhos pesarem. As poções começavam a fazer efeito. Snape percebeu isso e, depois de dar um beijo terno na testa dela, levantou-se.

LA RA RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

ESSE CAP ENTROU AQUI SÓ PRA ATRAPALHAR O ENTENDIMENTO DELES, CLAAAARO!

ESPERO Q CS TENHAM GOSTADO, MEUS AMORESSSS

BJOKASS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	8. O Sonho de Snape

Capítulo VIII – O Sonho de Snape

Capítulo VIII – O Sonho de Snape

Severo Snape foi para seu quarto, pois queria dormir a qualquer custo. Estava exausto e pretendia ficar com ela durante todo o dia seguinte – um domingo.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado, pensando muito. Pensou nela, pensou nos comensais, pensou nela, pensou nos aurores, pensou nela, pensou no estranho rumo que sua vida tomava, pensou nela, pensou em todos os anos que serviu Voldemort, pensou nela, pensou nos anos de espião duplo e, por fim, pensou nela. Ele já havia tomado consciência de que, de alguma forma, ela passara a ser tudo em que ele pensava.

Exausto mas aliviado por falar com ela antes de vê-la adormecer, ele deitou-se em sua cama e nem as preocupações foram suficientes para impedi-lo de adormecer.

Em seu sonho, viu Hermione correr. Ela parecia apavorada. Ela corria. Ele não podia ver de onde, nem para onde, mas ele a via correr. Ele se remexeu na cama. Ele a viu chorar. Ele se remexeu outra vez. Ele viu Voldemort sorrir enquanto falava. Como num choque, ele se sentiu jogado para longe e caiu semimorto no chão. Então se sentiu puxado, como numa aparatação, e logo estava em pé, com trajes de comensal da morte, num lugar onde já havia vários aurores.

Seu olhar correu para Hermione Granger. Ele não esperava vê-la tão bonita. Fazia tempo que ele não a via, ou qualquer um dos membros da Ordem. Ele chegou a sentir saudades de Potter e os outros dois do trio de ouro naqueles tempos de terror. Viu o olhar furioso de Potter em si. Viu, entretanto, algo diferente no rosto de Hermione. Consternação. Ele jamais esperaria ver aquele sentimento na face dela quando a olhasse, mas não teve tempo para refletir. Todas aquelas reflexões haviam sido feitas em segundos. Eles desaparataram ali e logo vários feitiços foram lançados contra eles.

Snape defendeu todos sem problemas, e viu os comensais atacarem os membros da Ordem. Potter estava ali e fora defendido por todos. Uma batalha se iniciara. Começaram as mortes, os gritos, a dor. Nada diferente do que era habitual. Ele sabia que havia tido outras batalhas, mas ele não participara delas, porque Voldemort o queria vivo para a grande batalha final.

E ali estava ele. Todos se dispersaram, saíram das posições iniciais, tanto do lado da Ordem como do lado dos comensais. Nada mais que um grito desesperado de pessoas que queria livrar o mundo de um mal. E ele prometeu a si mesmo que não ia morrer antes de ver Voldemort morto.

Ele atacou e matou vários aurores sem nenhuma dificuldade, como fazia com qualquer verme. Era fácil. Mas ele preferia não fazer isso. Preferia não ter mais fantasmas do que já tinha aparecendo em seus pesadelos.

Defendeu Potter algumas vezes sem ninguém perceber e houve um momento em que, curioso, olhou para a bruxinha brilhante que lutava com bravura. Aquela pequena sabe-tudo, com olhar firme e decidido, que estava ali, pronta para dar a vida pela sua causa. Ela não tinha que fingir estar de um lado que não estava; ela lutava por Potter e pela Ordem, em nome de Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Ele teria que chamar Dumbledore quando aquilo tudo acabasse. Ele só esperava pelo menos viver tempo suficiente para saber que o mundo estaria em paz.

A luta estava sendo longa; embora vários aurores e membros da Ordem tentassem pegá-lo desprevenido, isso era impossível. Ele era bom demais para isso. Entretanto, houve um momento em que Potter ficou desprotegido, e ele viu que um auror ia atingi-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que Lúcio Malfoy lançava um Avada sobre Harry. Ele não teve dúvidas. Defendeu Harry e foi atingido em cheio no peito por um feitiço estúpido qualquer. Sentiu uma dor enorme e seu corpo foi arremessado vários metros para trás.

Hermione Granger correu desesperada no meio do campo de batalha. Um grito de desespero ecoou, e vinha dela. Snape viu, estupefato, a jovem correr em sua direção, sem olhar para nada, sem se ater a nada, sem prestar atenção em nada. Parecia cega. Corria para ele com um ar apavorado.

Naquele momento, ela foi até imprudente, pois não se importou com mais nada além dele. Voou pelo campo de batalha e quase foi atingida por vários feitiços. Os amigos dela não sabiam o que fazer quando viram o objetivo dela. Ela não parecia ter raiva dele, o traidor assassino; ela chorava.

Harry apenas teve tempo de defender Rony de um Avada, mas foi atingido por uma raspa de um Estupefaça que um comensal tentou lhe lançar. Rony logo correu para ajudá-lo, mas ambos estavam prestando tanta atenção na ousadia de Hermione que não chegaram a ver o que se passava à sua volta. Mesmo a presença de Voldemort não era tão importante quanto a estranha atitude da amiga.

A própria diretora da Grifinória teve que defendê-la de alguns feitiços hostis, enquanto defendia Harry e Rony e a si mesma. Lupin e Tonks davam cobertura para McGonagall, mas mesmo eles pareciam apavorados com a atitude de Hermione. Aliás, o próprio Voldemort estava abismado. Mesmo ele parara seus ataques para observar a insensatez da garota, e parecia curioso para saber o que a movia a tanta preocupação.

Por um curto momento, em que Hermione corria, o campo de batalha silenciou-se. Mas foi um momento curto mesmo, porque logo vários comensais lançaram-lhe feitiços, que foram desviados pelos membros da Ordem.

Ele sabia que seus olhos estavam abertos e parados e viu algumas lágrimas encherem os olhos dela. Mas, quando ela viu seus olhos correrem para ela, ela quase pulou – primeiro com o susto, depois com uma visível alegria.

Seus olhos negros expressaram todo o seu espanto e sua curiosidade, mas ela não os analisou por muito tempo. Ela estava atenta quando observou o lugar em volta. Então, pôs-se de modo a conseguir ver tanto Snape quanto o resto do campo de batalha.

O próprio Voldemort a encarava com olhos confusos, mas ainda assim assassinos; ele em pessoa lançou-lhe um feitiço, que ela defendeu com suprema maestria, para espanto dos que a observavam.

- E não é que a sangue-ruim sabe fazer feitiços? – debochou Voldemort ao longe, rindo dela.

- Sei fazer muito mais que isso, Voldie – gritou ela de volta, com uma insolência que lhe era estranha.

Voldemort apenas riu. Não havia mais muita gente viva para combater, e estavam todos exaustos. Ele em breve venceria. Lupin, parecendo apavorado, gritou:

- Hermione! O que você está fazendo?

O olhar dela desceu para Snape, caído no chão. Snape viu nos olhos dela algo de indecisão, de compaixão, e não sabia como ela o julgava merecedor de seus bons sentimentos, mas agradeceu a qualquer entidade que os estivesse olhando que ela estivesse ali.

- Harry, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Hermione, apavorada.

- Mione... Eu... eu não posso! – gritou Harry, fraco.

- Ah, você pode sim, ou você não é filho de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter! – exclamou Hermione, enérgica, com uma força de caráter que não teria sido esperada dela anos antes.

- Seria melhor que a missão de me matar fosse sua, não dele, sangue-ruim – debochou Voldemort.

E logo Voldemort ordenou que Hermione fosse morta, e vários feitiços voaram para ela ao mesmo tempo. Snape viu o olhar dela descer para si, e ela parecia apavorada por alguma razão. Ele logo entendeu por que; ela se atirou no chão para longe dele, em vez de usá-lo como escudo: parecia que ela tinha medo que os feitiços o atingissem. Voldemort atacara Harry pelas costas.

- Você é um merda, Voldie – gritou ela, ficando em pé.

- Eu sou? – perguntou ele. – O seu amigo Potter é que me parece um. Olhe para ele, que figura humilhante e ridícula ele é.

- Você deveria ouvir o professor Snape, Harry – gritou Hermione, séria. – Enquanto você não aprender a fechar a mente e a fazer feitiços não-verbais, você será um fraco. Fraco! Fraco! Fraco!

Snape viu Harry arregalar os olhos, mas o garoto não ficara mais espantado que ele. Hermione Granger o tomava por referência. Ele desejou dizer para ela sair dali. Desejou dizer que ele não merecia aquilo. Mas não conseguia. Sua cabeça girava. Harry pareceu primeiro ter raiva dela, depois no rosto apareceu-lhe súbita compreensão. Ergueu a cabeça e se pôs em pé. Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Professora McGonagall... os nossos ratinhos têm que sair do caminho deles...

McGonagall assentiu e lançou um olhar para Lupin e outro para Tonks, depois para os gêmeos Weasley e para Gina. Aquilo devia ser um código. Um código para falar dos comensais. Snape ficou mais aliviado ao achar que Hermione sairia dali.

Algumas gemialidades Weasley foram usadas e confundiram as vistas dos comensais da morte. Harry só precisava enfrentar Voldemort cara a cara. O bruxo mais velho o olhava com um sorriso de desdém, de braços cruzados.

Para espanto de Snape, Hermione abaixou-se ao lado dele em vez de ir embora e segurou uma das mãos dele com firmeza, e parecia inconsciente do olhar dele em si; olhava aflita para a batalha que se travava. Snape observava-a sem saber se estava apavorado ou maravilhado. Como aquela que fora sempre uma Sabe-Tudo insuportável poderia entender? Ele a admirou naquele momento.

Os comensais tombavam. As travessuras daqueles gêmeos estavam ajudando mesmo. Parecia absurdo, mas estavam funcionando mesmo. Ele, porém, não conseguia prestar atenção ao campo de batalha. Ele via que a menina a seu lado estava preocupada com os amigos, mas ela não saía de seu lado, ele, que era considerado um traidor. Ele queria entendê-la, queria se desculpar por todos os anos que tornara a vida dela insuportável. Naquele momento terrível, ele via que ela nunca merecera aquilo.

Ela olhou em volta e desceu seu olhar para ele. Pareceu um pouco assustada ao ver o olhar dele fixo em si. Ele queria falar algo, queria dizer a ela que ela não precisava ficar ali, que eram os amigos que precisavam dela, porém queria dizer também que agradecia por ela estar ali, por ela lhe dar força, por ela fazê-lo ver que ele era uma pessoa com aquele simples aperto de mão que demonstrava confiança e falta de ódio, mas estava mesmo impossibilitado. Não conseguia expressar nem meia palavra. Hermione, como se não soubesse de quem se tratava, olhou para ele mais fixamente, tentando compreender o que ele poderia querer. Ele apertou a mão dela com mais força e algumas lágrimas vieram aos olhos da jovem. Ele não sabia o que ela estava pensando, mas parecia estar com medo. Parecia ter voltado à realidade e visto quem ele era. Ele sentiu pesar por isso. Queria dizer a ela. Ela fora a única que lhe demonstrara compaixão, que se preocupara com ele. Ele, que havia ajudado todos sem eles saberem.

A jovem enxugou as lágrimas que queriam cair e olhou em volta. Com um Accio, chamou os pedaços da varinha dele e a reconstituiu usando um feitiço complicado de reconstituição no tempo, para poder deixá-la exatamente como antes e não criar nenhum problema para quando ele fosse usá-la novamente. Snape tinha os olhos fixos no que ela estava fazendo, e não sabia se estava apavorado ou admirado.

Ela mostrou a varinha para ele e a pôs num dos bolsos internos das vestes dele, o que o fez arregalar os olhos. Ela abaixou o rosto e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Eu cometi um erro de julgamento muito grave no primeiro ano... E não vou fazê-lo outra vez, professor.

Snape amou-a naquele momento. Amou a confiança dela, a fé dela nele, a compreensão dela, a sabedoria dela. Ele a amou como pessoa, algo que se julgava incapaz de fazer até ali.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele; em seguida olhou em volta. Os comensais restantes estavam com problemas, em compensação Harry estava muito debilitado, e Voldemort estava se divertindo torturando-o. Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela. Snape queria agradecer pela confiança, queria dizer que ela não havia errado. Ela levantou-se correndo, e ele usou toda força que ainda possuía para segurá-la, para olhar para ela ainda uma vez que não fosse com um olhar de desprezo, para dar apoio, o mesmo que ela lhe dera agora. A mão dele pressionou mais a dela e eles cruzaram o olhar mais uma vez antes de ele soltar a mão dela.

- Harry! – gritou ela, correndo para ele.

Ela só podia ter feito de propósito, para chamar a atenção de Voldemort. E funcionara. Ele parou de torturar Harry e olhou para ela.

- O que foi, sangue-ruim? Você acha mesmo que é capaz de ajudar o seu amigo?

- É o que os amigos fazem, não? – perguntou ela, olhando para Harry.

Snape conseguia ver ao longe a cena e amou-a mais. A amizade que ela dedicava ao Potter o fez sentir uma leve inveja do garoto. Uma amiga como Hermione Granger devia ser uma bênção para todas as horas. Snape decidiu que era hora de Dumbledore aparecer.

Voldemort ensaiou um sorrisinho e olhou em volta.

- Os seus estão tão ruins quanto os meus. A diferença é que os meus não dependem de um moleque fraco.

- O Harry não é fraco! – exclamou ela, com a varinha em punho.

Snape conseguiu sentar-se, usando todas as suas forças, todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam e as que lhe vieram pela presença dela. Ele teve a percepção de que o olhar de Voldemort correra para si.

- Boa tentativa, Voldie, mas não vou me distrair com você!

- Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou Voldemort, com uma expressão apavorada. - Um seguidor forte, afinal.

Hermione olhou para trás e Snape apenas lançou um olhar de relance para encontrar o olhar aterrorizado dela. Ele sentiu pesar por achar que ela pensaria ter feito algo errado lhe devolvendo a varinha, mas sentiu um conforto em saber que Dumbledore esclareceria tudo e, mesmo que ele morresse, ela saberia que não ajudara um traidor assassino. Ele pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para o céu. Chamou Dumbledore por um feitiço que eles haviam inventado meses antes. Aparentemente, nenhum efeito. Tudo ficou escuro e sua última consciência foi uma risada sombria de Voldemort.

Snape mexeu-se na cama, sabendo que sua memória voltara, sabendo que estava dormindo, mas outras lembranças lhe vieram. Lembranças que se resumiam a sons de vozes e a sensações. Ele sabia que era a memória de quando estivera em coma por uma semana.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu não agüento mais isso! – era a voz de Hermione. – Eu preciso vê-lo bem, pela minha vida!

Ele sabia que as mãos dela seguravam as suas e sentia-se reconfortado com isso.

- Acalme-se, minha filha. Ele vai acordar. Mas demora mesmo. Em épocas mais difíceis ele chega a ficar um mês desacordado. Ele vai melhorar.

Snape podia reconhecer um som de choro, em meio à sua visão negra.

- Srta. Granger, você tem que comer – disse Dumbledore.

- Eu vou daqui a pouco – sussurrou ela. – Juro que vou. Bom, talvez seja melhor trazerem alguma coisa aqui. Quero estar com ele.

- Hermione, ele não vai saber que você está aqui – murmurou Dumbledore, pesaroso.

Eu sei que ela está aqui, seu velho idiota!

Parecia que o choro dela aumentou mais, mas ela apertou as mãos dele com mais força e murmurou, abatida:

- Não importa, diretor – sussurrou ela. – Não importa.

Os passos de Dumbledore mostraram a Snape que ele tinha ido embora e ele sentiu os lábios dela nos seus e as lágrimas dela.

- Eu te amo. Você nunca vai lembrar disso, mas eu te amo – sussurrou ela. – E vou estar sempre aqui para você.

Snape se mexeu na cama outra vez. A visão estava o incomodando profundamente. Sua parte consciente brigou com ele por ele ter tratado a jovem tão mal logo que ele acordou. Não era por nada que ela chorava à toa.

- Bom dia, Snape – era a voz dela, em outro momento de consciência durante o coma. – Eu sei que você não está ouvindo, mas hoje estou tão feliz! Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai acordar em, no máximo, uma semana! Isso é bom, não é? Quero dizer, você vai me odiar, mas pelo menos eu vou saber que você está bem!

Outra vez ele sentiu os lábios dela nos seus. Queria beijá-la de verdade. Queria dizer que não a odiaria. Que o amor e a dedicação dela foram as melhores coisas que lhe aconteceram na vida, mas não podia. Estava impossibilitado. Sua condição o deixou irritado, mas a consciência de que ela havia recostado a cabeça em seu peito fez sua raiva anuviar-se e sentiu-se mais leve. Sim, aquela jovenzinha tinha o poder de deixá-lo leve e ele nunca soubera disso. Ele desejava, naquele momento, acima de tudo, lembrar-se disso quando acordasse, pois sabia que se não se lembrasse ele a trataria mal, mais pelo hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa, porque ele nunca a odiara realmente.

Os lábios dela tocaram os seus outra vez, enquanto ela acariciava uma das mãos dele.

- Eu te amo. E vou repetir isso até que um dia você saiba.

BOM, A IDÉIA DE FAZER A LEMBRANÇA VIR NUM SONHO FOI DESCARADAMENTE TIRADA DO UMA VIRADA DO DESTINO, TRADUZIDA PELA CLAU SNAPE. ESPERO QUE O FATO DE EU DAR OS CRÉDITOS DA IDÉIA TIRE DE MIM O PESO DO PLÁGIO PRA DEIXAR SÓ UM DE FALTA DE CRIATIVIDADE...

BJOKASSSSSSS, MOÇAS

ATÉ A PRÓXIMAAA!!


	9. Então é Amor?

Capítulo IX – Então é Amor

Capítulo IX – Então é Amor?

Snape acordou sobressaltado e olhou o relógio. Eram seis e meia da manhã. Entendeu o que acontecera. Entendeu por que todos sabiam que Hermione o amava. Entendeu por que ela chorava na maior parte das vezes que suas mãos se tocavam. Na batalha fora a única vez que ele se dirigira a ela de modo amigável.

Ele tomou uma ducha rápida e correu para a ala hospitalar. Não havia ninguém lá, exceto uma Hermione em recuperação que dormia tranquilamente.

Ele parou à distância, observando-a. Não achou que merecesse o amor dela. Ela estivera com ele o tempo todo, enquanto ele a abandonara, ainda que inconscientemente, para apanhar de comensais da morte.

Suspirou e aproximou-se. Olhou-a mais de perto. Por que ela confiara nele? Por que uma jovem tão bonita e tão cheia de vida fora amá-lo, um homem tão negro, tão sombrio, tão taciturno?

Snape suspirou outra vez e quis ir embora, envergonhado. Mas lembrou-se que ela não tivera vergonha de demonstrar seu amor por ele diante de todos, correndo o risco de ser acusada de traição caso desse tudo errado.

Ele abaixou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios. Quando afastou o rosto do dela, viu que ela acordara.

- Desculpe, eu não pretendia acordá-la – sussurrou ele.

Hermione sorriu.

- Nunca tinha acordado de um jeito melhor. Mas a minha cara deve estar horrível...

- Você jamais poderia ser horrível, Hermione – disse ele.

Ela deu um sorrisinho encabulado.

- Você veio cedo – comentou ela, olhando o relógio. – Você acorda a esse horário normalmente?

- Mais ou menos – disse ele. – É que tive um sonho meio... real. E quis vir cuidar de você igual você fez comigo... e fui ingrato o bastante de tratá-la tão mal depois de tudo...

- Você lembrou, então? – perguntou ela, parecendo desconfortável.

Ele assentiu.

- Entendo tudo agora, menos uma coisa...

- O que?

- Por que raios você achou que eu não gostaria de lembrar?

Hermione desviou o olhar.

- Você não é do tipo romântico.

- Mas eu me lembrei de cada sensação que tive durante a batalha e desde o momento que você veio para mim...

Ela corou levemente.

- E...?

- Naquele momento amei você – o olhar dela voou de volta para ele; ela estava espantada. – Não como agora, mas como pessoa. Eu nunca amei uma pessoa por ela ser uma pessoa. Mas você ama as pessoas. Você cuida delas e se importa com elas. Você foi uma amiga leal e corajosa para os seus amigos, mas ficou firme ao meu lado... mesmo... você sabia... que poderia ser acusada de traição?

Ela assentiu em silêncio.

- Claro que não me importei com isso – disse ela. – Igual você não se importou em arriscar seu perdão oficial para torturar o Malfoyzinho.

Snape levantou o canto dos lábios em um sorrisinho típico e murmurou:

- Parece que estamos quites, srta. Granger.

- É, parece que sim, mestre – murmurou ela.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e acariciou os cabelos dela. Ela lhe sorria.

- Que bom que isso tudo aconteceu – disse ela, inesperadamente. – Você me ama... pelo menos um pouquinho...

Snape sorriu.

- É, parece que sim – murmurou ele, em acordo, oferecendo um sorriso amistoso para ela. – Madame Pomfrey tem uma previsão para sua recuperação total?

- Com as poções, mais dois dias, mestre – murmurou ela.

- Se continuar me chamando de "mestre", vai ter que fazer tudo o que eu mandar – disse ele com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Hum... e o que você vai me mandar fazer... mestre? – perguntou ela, sorrindo para ele.

- Terei prazer em explicar quando você estiver melhor – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho maroto e disse:

- Depois disso, acho que vou até melhorar mais rápido.

- Assim você estraga a cena – disse ele, em tom de falsa repreensão. – Você devia ficar apavorada.

Hermione soltou uma gargalhada fraca, mas divertida.

- Medo de você, Severo? Como?

Snape sacudiu os ombros e ficou acariciando os cabelos dela, o rosto dela, os dois em silêncio, os olhos dela presos aos dele. Já não era apenas uma questão de sexo, como quando eles estavam juntos nos aposentos dela e ela lhe passava as matérias de DCAT. Era diferente. É claro que ele a desejava. Mas não era apenas o corpo dela que ele queria.

(A música a seguir chama-se Hysteria, e é de uma banda inglesa chamada Muse)

'Cause I want it now

Porque eu quero agora

I want it now

Eu quero agora

Give me your heart and your soul

Me dê o seu coração e a sua alma

I'm not breaking down

Eu não estou desmoronando

I'm breaking out

Estou desobstruindo

Last chance to lose control

Última chance de perder o controle

And I want you now

E eu quero você agora

I want you now

Eu quero você agora

I feel my heart implode

Eu sinto meu coração implodir

And I'm breaking out

E eu estou desobstruindo

Escaping now

Escapando agora

Feeling my faith erode

Sentindo minha fé erodir

Eles se olharam mais. Uma das mãos de Hermione segurou a mão dele que acariciava seus cabelos e beijou-a. Snape sorriu e passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela. Nunca tivera oportunidade para um momento tão simples quanto aquele. Era simplesmente maravilhoso. Sentiu-se velho e estúpido, mas gostou de sentir-se assim.

Desceu o rosto e beijou os lábios dela. Hermione abriu a boca e ele sorriu, antes de fazer sua língua encontrar a dela. Uma das mãos dela envolveu o pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Snape sentiu-se tremer levemente e afastou-se.

- Vamos esperar você melhorar – disse ele, fazendo-se sério.

- Certo – sussurrou ela.

Madame Pomfrey entrou e estacou ao ver Snape ali.

- Esse velho rabugento já veio atormentar você – disse ela, com um sorrisinho.

- Igual ela fez quando eu é que estava preso aqui – resmungou Snape, ácido.

- Calma – disse Hermione. – Eu quero melhorar logo. Deixe madame Pomfrey cuidar de mim.

- Ah, então você está me mandando embora? – perguntou ele.

- Não, claro que não – disse Hermione, segurando as mãos dele com mais força. – Fique.

Madame Pomfrey resmungou.

- Eu vou ter que tirar a sua blusa para ver esses hematomas – disse a medibruxa.

- Não faz diferença – disse Hermione.

Snape pareceu desconfortável.

- Granger... – disse ele.

- Granger uma ova – disse ela. – Pode ficar. Eu já te vi sem as calças. Qual o problema de me ver sem blusa? Além do mais, você não vai me achar atraente; eu estou toda roxa.

Madame Pomfrey resmungou algo sobre a impropriedade daquilo, enquanto punha os biombos em volta da cama dela. Hermione pediu ajuda para Snape para se sentar e ele ajudou-a. A jovem começou a abrir a blusa, e ele olhou para o outro lado.

Hermione tirou a blusa e observou seu sutiã preto. Claro, ela usara um vestido negro na festa. Madame Pomfrey voltou.

- Não é o tipo de exame que se faz na presença de um homem – resmungou ela.

- Por que não, se você só vai olhar os meus hematomas? – perguntou ela.

- Se Dumbledore vier aqui e brigar comigo você vai dizer que é um capricho seu, a presença desse velho chato aqui!

Snape já ia se virar para resmungar, mas lembrou que Hermione estaria apenas com sutiã e pareceu achar o biombo muito interessante.

- Meu Deus... esse aqui não está roxo – disse madame Pomfrey. – Isso parece preto para mim.

Hermione deu um grito de dor:

- Quer me matar?

Snape estava preocupado e virou-se, se aproximando. Madame Pomfrey estava prestes a dar um chilique. Mas ele sentou-se em seu lugar à beira da cama e contemplou uma marca enegrecida na altura do estômago dela. Sentiu ódio de si mesmo.

- Ahn... água fria ou mesmo gelo provocam vaso constrição... – disse ele. – Isso aí é sangue preso... Seria bom dispersar.

Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Eu sei o que é isso, Snape. Hermione, querida, afaste as costas para que eu possa vê-las.

Hermione obedeceu e as costas dela estavam marcadas por várias manchas arroxeadas escuras ou mesmo enegrecidas.

- Bom... eu posso diminuir isso de uma hora pra outra, mas vai doer, sabe.

- Não dói mais do que sofrer essas agressões, eu aposto – disse ela.

Madame Pomfrey pegou a varinha e a mão de Hermione instantaneamente procurou as de Snape, que segurou a dela com firmeza. Enquanto a medibruxa fazia os feitiços apropriados, Hermione tinha uma careta de dor e segurava a mão dele com força.

- Deite-se de novo.

Hermione obedeceu, e Snape não pôde deixar de reparar que ela tinha um corpo lindo, mesmo tão ferido. Madame Pomfrey fez os hematomas desaparecerem, mas disse que Hermione ainda teria que ficar até "as coisas de dentro voltarem para o lugar".

- Especialmente que você recebeu um chute na altura no útero – disse ela, a contragosto, pois Snape estava ali.

- É, eu senti – disse ela, fechando a cara.

- Sabe que aquele seu... sangramento não foi normal – disse madame Pomfrey, olhando feia para Snape, por ele estar ali.

- Acho que vocês querem que eu saia – disse ele.

- Não é pra você sair – disse Hermione, segurando a mão dele. – E eu sei que não foi normal.

- Por isso você tem que ficar aqui até amanhã, para eu ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem – disse madame Pomfrey.

- Se eu não ficar bem... – Hermione já sabia o que vinha.

- Esse chute em especial pode fazer você ter que perder o útero, você sabe – murmurou ela.

Hermione fez uma cara feia.

- Nunca sonhei em ser mãe. Mas acho que eu gostaria de ser uma um dia – disse ela.

Snape pigarreou para se notar presente.

- O que foi? – perguntou madame Pomfrey.

- Tenho uma poção que tem bem a utilidade de cuidar desse tipo de... acidentes – disse Snape. – Sem que ela precise decepcionar o futuro marido dela, quem quer que seja.

Ele e Hermione trocaram um rápido olhar antes de ele voltar a falar.

- Não sei se a tenho em estoque, mas posso prepará-la em sete horas.

- Melhor você ir ver logo – disse madame Pomfrey. – Quanto antes, melhor.

Snape assentiu e já ia, mas Hermione segurou a mão dele. Ele olhou para ela e sabia o que ela queria, mas não faria nada com aquela velha fofoqueira ali. A jovem olhou para ele com uma cara inocente. Está bem, ele faria sim.

Deu um beijo curto nos lábios dela e se afastou, sem olhar para a cara de madame Pomfrey fez.

Snape andou pelos corredores até as masmorras e, no meio do caminho, viu uma cena bastante peculiar: Harry tinha Gina prensada na parede, num canto e a estava beijando de um jeito nunca imaginara que Harry fosse capaz.

- Assim eu fico com inveja de você, Potter – comentou Snape com um tom letal e um sorrisinho de deboche nos lábios.

Os dois se desvencilharam muito rápido. Gina se recompôs rápido, já Harry estava mais que muito envergonhado.

- Ahn... a Mione ta bem?

- Se você resolvesse ir vê-la em vez de ficar se agarrando com a srta. Weasley no corredor, quem sabe você soubesse – disse ele.

Harry corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Snape... deixa a gente em paz – disse Gina, insolente. – Espera a Mione melhorar aí você faz o que quiser com ela.

- Srta. Weasley! – exclamou Snape, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry exclamava "Gina!", ambos em tom de repreensão.

Ela riu.

- Ele ta é com inveja, Harry – disse Gina divertida. – A Hermione especialmente gosta que encostem ela na parede desse jeito.

- Eu não to ouvindo isso – disse Harry, desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro. – A minha namorada ta contando pro professor Snape do que a minha melhor amiga gosta! Isso é aterrorizante.

Gina riu.

- Eu não posso contar tudo do que a Mione gosta, mas é algo nesse estilo – disse a jovem. – Vem, Harry, para algum lugar fora do alcance dele.

- Eu agradeceria se não precisasse mais presenciar uma cena dessas – disse Snape, com um sorrisinho maldoso.

- Não vai presenciar – disse Gina, ainda mais insolente. – Talvez ouça alguns sons, mas ver não vai não.

- GINA! – gritou Harry, da cor de uma beterraba.

Snape riu.

- Menina, você cresceu e se tornou bastante... pouco reservada – disse Snape, mal contendo a risada.

- Você não viu a Mione ainda – disse Gina, sacudindo os braços. – Você acha que ela é tímida, é? Eu já saí com ela umas vezes... pra dançar. Mas não vou estragar nada. Você vai ter uma surpresa.

Snape riu por causa da cara que Harry fez.

- Espero que sim, srta. Weasley.

- Ai, eu vou vomitar... – disse Harry, olhando para o outro lado. – A Mione e o Snape... Não dá!

- Claro que dá, Harry, você mesmo me disse que achava que eles combinavam – disse Gina.

Snape olhou para Harry, curioso.

- Mesmo, Potter? Então você odeia sua amiga, porque eu sei o quanto você me odeia.

- Não é isso – disse Harry, furioso. – É que... você cuidando dela... e ela de você... e vocês conversando... JÁ OUVIU DIZER QUE OS OPOSTOS SE ATRAEM?

- Se livrou bem dessa, Potter – disse Snape, com uma risada seca. – Bem, srta. Weasley, vá terminar o que estava fazendo em outro lugar.

Gina sorriu e Harry olhou para o chão, envergonhado. Snape foi para sua sala e descobriu que teria de preparar a tal poção. Já começou com tudo, para ficar pronta o quanto antes.

Quando viu que chegou o ponto em que a poção deveria cozinhar por duas horas, ele se levantou e foi para a ala hospitalar.

- E então? – perguntou madame Pomfrey.

- Está cozinhando. Faltam duas horas e meia para ficar pronta – disse ele. – E a Granger?

- Está descansando e...

- EU NÃO ESTOU DESCANSANDO PARA ELE – a voz de Hermione veio como um trovão.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou e disse:

- Entre, Snape.

Snape assentiu e entrou. Foi encontrar Hermione, sozinha, deitada, com um livro no colo.

- Ai, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! – resmungou ela.

- Isso porque você nem ficou muito tempo aqui... – disse Snape, sentando-se na beirada da cama dela.

Hermione sentou-se um pouco e repousou uma das mãos na perna de Snape. Ele olhou para a mão dela e disse:

- Não faça gracinhas, se não madame Pomfrey me põe pra fora daqui – disse ele, sério.

- Que tipo de gracinhas? – perguntou Hermione, deixando sua mão passear para cima e para baixo na perna dele.

Snape ficou sério, observando a mão dela correr por sua perna.

- Esse tipo de gracinhas...

Hermione deixou a mão dela parar quase na virilha dele e ficou passeando por lá com as mãos, observando o tipo de reações que aquele simples gesto provocava.

- Está se divertindo? – perguntou ele, com a voz um pouco diferente.

- Não o bastante – sussurrou ela, travessa.

Snape suspirou, observando o caminho que a mão dela fazia até o volume em sua calça e como brincava lá. Ele abafou um gemido.

- Sabe, isso não é muito adequado – disse ele.

- O que não é muito adequado? – perguntou ela, quase inocente.

- Se eu te agarrar com você nesse estado e alguém entrar aqui, eu vou ser acusado de estupro.

Hermione gargalhou e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

- Podemos fazer essa experiência, se você quiser.

Snape retirou as mãos dela de si.

- Vamos com calma – disse ele. – Você não me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu posso ser... desagradável.

- Eu não sei disso? – perguntou ela.

- Não, decididamente não.

Hermione assentiu e voltou a deitar-se, consciente do olhar de Snape em si.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela, acariciando o braço dele.

- A srta. Weasley disse que você não é tão tímida quanto parece – disse Snape. – Isso é verdade?

- Às vezes – disse Hermione. – Às vezes tenho uns ataques de vaquisse aguda crônica.

Snape soltou uma risada seca e curta, mas que já era muito mais do que ele dava normalmente.

- Isso é muito ruim? – perguntou ela.

- Pra mim, é ótimo – disse ele. – A cada quanto tempo esses acessos a atingem?

- A cada uns dois ou três meses... – murmurou ela.

- E quanto foi o seu último? – perguntou Snape, com um meio sorriso.

- Há uns dois meses e meio – respondeu ela, dando uma risadinha.

Snape sorriu levemente, mas logo se fez sério, com um semblante pensativo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione, sentando-se e olhando para dentro dos olhos dele com suavidade, mas a mesma inabalável firmeza.

- Você me fez pensar...

- O que?

- Antes desejei o seu corpo – disse ele, um pouco confuso com o que ia dizer a ela. Hermione olhava-o, atenta. – Agora, eu me arrisco a dizer que... acho que só isso... quando eu tiver... não basta... E... Hermione, você me ama mesmo, tanto quanto dizem, tanto quanto suas atitudes parecem mostrar?

Hermione abriu um sorriso cintilante e surpreendeu-o com um beijo possessivo.

- Acima de tudo na Terra – respondeu ela, com os lábios a centímetros dos dele.

Desta vez, ele é que a beijou, e, perto da porta, Dumbledore e madame Pomfrey trocaram um olhar sorridente antes de saírem de lá.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

PENÚLTIMO CAP, MEUS AMORES!!

SEMANA Q EM VCS VÃO SABER O FIM DESTA HISTÓRIA!!

ESPERO Q VCS GOSTEM, PQ DEPOIS VOU ATT AS MINHAS DUAS OUTRAS E PÔR UMA NOVA POR AQUI, SÓ PRA NÃO PERDER O HÁBITO!!

EU REALMENTE AMO VCS!

AMOS OS COMENTS DE VCS!!

APENAS PERDOEM MINHA FALTA DE ATENCIOSIDADE; EU ANDO MUITO OCUPADA E NÃO TENHO TIDO TEMPO PRA RESPONDER COMENT, POR COMENT... EU BEM Q GOSTARIA!!

BJOSSSSSSSSSSSSS

ANNINHA SNAPE


	10. Sentir Amor ou Fazer Amor ou Ambos

Capítulo X – Sentir Amor ou Fazer Amor ou Ambos

Capítulo X – Sentir Amor ou Fazer Amor ou Ambos

Snape trouxe a poção para Hermione assim que ela ficou pronta, e madame Pomfrey ministrou-a com sua experiência. Hermione bebeu-a inteira, apesar do gosto amargo.

- Ela pode ter náuseas – disse Snape. – Nesse caso, o melhor a fazer é...

Hermione levou as mãos à altura do estômago e vomitou um pouco. Snape tirou outro frasco do bolso.

- Beba este aqui inteiro – disse ele.

Hermione, envergonhada, bebeu tudo. Novamente, fez cara de quem ia vomitar. Snape correu para o lado dela e a fez olhar para cima e respirar fundo três vezes. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. Depois que a mandou ficar naquela posição, fez o vômito do chão desaparecer e depois conjurou um pano úmido e limpou a boca dela.

- Se ela vomitar antes de duas horas a partir de agora, me chame, que ela vai ter que beber tudo de novo – disse Snape.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore, que ele quer falar comigo – respondeu Snape. – Estarei de volta assim que possível.

Hermione assentiu e deitou-se, adormecendo quase imediatamente.

Snape adentrou a sala de Dumbledore, sério. Seu humor não estava dos melhores e ele preferia estar com Hermione. Aquela poção tinha muitos possíveis efeitos colaterais e ele desejaria estar ao lado dela se ela desenvolvesse algum. Madame Pomfrey saberia lidar com eles, é claro, mas ele queria estar ao lado dela, assim como ela estivera ao seu.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, sentando-se.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Aceita um chá?

- Dumbledore, eu tenho que voltar para...

- Acalme-se, meu rapaz – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – Hermione é forte como você não faz idéia. Ela vai ficar bem. Quero falar com você.

- Sobre...?

- Sobre Hermione, claro.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Vocês estão envolvidos, eu já sei – disse o diretor.

- É claro que você sabe! Você é onipresente!

- Quase – disse Dumbledore com uma risadinha. – E fico muito feliz. Ela te ama muito... e você...?

- Sim, consegui ver que não paro de pensar nela um minuto que seja – resmungou Snape a contragosto. – Mas que diferença isso faz? Quero dizer, se ela não me amasse, isso não adiantaria de nada. Agora eu a amo, nós nos amamos e final da história. Seremos felizes para sempre.

- Não tão fácil, Severo – disse Dumbledore. – Sabe, dois professores não podem ter um relacionamento...

- Eu saio do corpo docente, não tem problema – interrompeu Snape.

- ... a menos que sejam casados – completou Dumbledore, ignorando a interrupção de Snape.

- Ah, eu posso me casar com ela, acho que ela não objetaria – disse um Snape pensativo.

- Mas vocês estão envolvidos há tão pouco tempo...

- Não tem importância. Sou velho, Dumbledore, qualquer coisa boa que eu faça agora já não era sem tempo, e, se sou eu o que aquela maluca quer, qual é o problema?

- Bom, é claro que vocês não precisam se casar antes de um ano a partir do momento em que ficaram noivos... – disse Dumbledore.

- Está tudo certo, eu converso com ela... Um ano é tempo bastante para ela criar um pouco de consciência e desistir de mim – disse Snape, sério.

Dumbledore soltou uma risadinha.

- Ela não desistiu de você nem quando achou que você era um traidor – gracejou o diretor. – Por que desistiria agora, que conhece o seu lado humano?

- Nunca se é tarde para tomar juízo - disse Snape, finalmente cedendo e dando um sorrisinho.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e sussurrou:

- Madame Pomfrey disse que hoje à noite ela estará livre... Poderá dar aulas amanhã. Ela se recuperou muito rápido.

Snape suspirou.

- Uma semana cheia de coisas para fazer... – resmungou ele.

- Pensei em mandar vocês irem juntos para um seminário sobre Poções contra as Artes das Trevas, no fim de semana que vem – murmurou Dumbledore, com um sorrisinho. – Por conta do colégio.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Seu velho sem vergonha – resmungou Snape com um sorrisinho.

- Ora, um passeio longe daqui... Faria bem para ela, não acha, outros ares?

Snape assentiu e disse que ia voltar para a ala hospitalar, mas Dumbledore o fez acompanhá-lo até o Ministério por causa da história do perdão oficial. Os dois teriam que assinar o documento mágico juntos e, só então, todo o mundo bruxo saberia.

O professor de DCAT resmungou muito, mas aceitou ir. No caminho para fora dos portões de Hogwarts, Snape ficou calado, pensando, tentando imaginar como Hermione estaria reagindo a sua poção.

- Acalme-se, homem, ela vai ficar bem – disse Dumbledore, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

- Ahn... sei disso. É que a poção que ela deu... por causa do aparente deslocamento do útero dela... é uma poção muito perigosa, pode haver muitos efeitos colaterais. Eu gostaria de estar com ela.

- Madame Pomfrey cuidará dela. E, Severo, aqui entre nós, você provavelmente fez a melhor poção de sua vida.

Snape não respondeu a isso. Mas, de fato, ele havia posto tanta concentração em sua cabeça enquanto preparava a poção, pesara tudo com tanta perfeição, que duvidava que existisse algum erro possível. Suas costas, inclusive, doíam, em razão das muitas horas debruçado na bancada.

Foram ao Ministério, chamando alguma atenção dos que estavam em volta. O perdão oficial a Snape era o assunto do momento e, quando saísse, o status de Snape mudaria de espião para grande herói oficialmente.

Mas Snape não ficou para ser cumprimentado. Todas aquelas pessoas que haviam feito de tudo para prendê-lo, que haviam desconfiado da capacidade de julgamento de Dumbledore, agora vinham parabenizá-lo com seus sorrisos hipócritas. Ele não se importava com ninguém. Quando ele estivera desgraçado, à beira da morte, considerado traidor, só uma pessoa estivera ao lado dele, só uma pessoa o ajudara. E era esta pessoa que teria a companhia dele agora. Algumas mulheres vinham atrás dele agora; queriam chamar-lhe a atenção. Ele sequer as via.

Quando ele se livrou do Ministério, conseguiu aparatar para perto dos portões de Hogwarts. Já era noite alta; ele não percebeu o quanto tudo aquilo havia demorado. Apressou-se para a ala hospitalar e, ao entrar lá, viu que Hermione não estava na cama em que estivera antes. Madame Pomfrey olhou para ele e disse:

- Ela teve alta.

- Está tudo bem? Ela reagiu bem à poção? – perguntou ele, parecendo preocupado.

- Muito bem. Só teve aquele enjôo inicial mesmo, mas a poção teve um efeito fulminante. Ela dormiu como pedra durante a tarde e o início da noite; foi tomar um banho, eu acho. Ah, e disse que, se você viesse procurá-la, você podia ir aos aposentos dela ver se ela estava inteira.

Snape assentiu e encaminhou-se às pressas para as masmorras. Agradeceu aos céus por não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho, e logo se viu batendo à porta dela.

A porta abriu-se para ele sozinha e ele adentrou o lugar. Ela havia modificado as proteções para ele, o que o deixou um pouco transtornado, e ele sequer soube por quê.

- Hermione... – chamou ele.

A luz do banheiro estava acesa – dava para ver por baixo da porta – e ele se permitiu sentar no sofá para esperá-la. Quando a porta abriu-se, Snape prendeu a respiração ao vê-la com o robe vinho de seda e os cabelos perfeitamente cacheados, armados, e o sorriso que ela abriu ao vê-lo. Era mais que estonteante. À fina luz da lua, que entrava pela janela, ele pôde perceber que ela não usava nada por baixo do robe. Sua mente logo se inundou de pensamentos nada ortodoxos e ele sentiu suas calças ficarem apertadas.

- Severo... – murmurou ela, aproximando-se.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele, com um leve tremor na voz.

- Melhor agora – sussurrou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. – Não pensei que a poção fosse ter um efeito tão rápido.

- É por isso que ela tem efeitos colaterais tão desagradáveis – disse ele, acariciando de leve a perna dela, por cima da seda suave do robe.

Hermione soltou um gemido baixo e abriu levemente as pernas, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechando os olhos. Snape, é claro, entendeu o recado e aproximou-se mais dela no sofá, deixando uma de suas mãos correr com mais força ao longo da parte interna da coxa dela, enquanto a outra ia para trás da cabeça dela para puxá-la para um beijo possessivo que a deixou sem ar.

A jovem abriu os olhos e beijou-o com vontade, e logo montou no colo dele. Quando os lábios se soltaram, Snape olhou fixamente para os olhos dela, enquanto suas mãos percorriam a extensão das coxas dela.

- Sabe... Dumbledore falou que dois professores não podem ter um relacionamento... – começou ele.

- Eu saio – disse ela imediatamente.

Snape fez que não com a cabeça e disse:

- Foi justamente o que eu disse para ele.

Hermione pareceu espantada ao ouvir aquilo.

- E...?

- Ele disse depois um "a menos que sejam casados".

- O que você disse? – perguntou ela, quase se esquecendo que estava montada no colo dele.

- Disse que achava que você não objetaria... – resmungou Snape.

Hermione abriu um sorriso largo.

- Claro que não, Severo...

- Mas aí ele disse que não precisamos nos casar antes de um ano de noivado... Achei essa opção melhor... Assim te dou a chance de desistir a tempo – tornou ele.

Hermione começou a se mexer no colo dele, atritando seus corpos. Snape segurou as pernas dela com mais força, sentindo-a beijar seu pescoço até a orelha.

- Pareço querer desistir de alguma coisa, professor Snape? – murmurou ela com a voz ronronada.

- Não... – a voz dele quase não saiu.

As mãos dela se dirigiram aos botões do sobretudo dele. Snape o tirou depressa e logo a ajudou a tirar sua camisa. As mãos de Hermione tatearam seu peito, enquanto ela o surpreendia com outro beijo ardente. As mãos dele correram pelas costas dela e ele soltou os lábios dos dela quando não encontrou sutiã por baixo da seda fina. Ela lhe abriu um sorrisinho.

- Sabe... – sussurrou ela no ouvido dele. – Eu estava esperando você vir me ver...

Snape abriu o nó que prendia o robe dela e encontrou-a nua sob a veste. Ela se levantou para tirar a peça, e ele levantou-se também, puxando-a para si antes que ela tirasse qualquer coisa e beijando-a, enquanto sua mão descia para encontrá-la pronta para ele. O gemido que ela soltou dentro de sua boca quando ele a tocou deixou-o enlouquecido. Suas calças pareciam querer estourar a qualquer momento.

Os dedos dele se tornaram mais exigentes dentro dela e ela praticamente desmanchou em seus braços. Ele teve de segurá-la. Ela beijou-o outra vez, enganchando uma perna em torno dele, aproximando seu próprio corpo do dele, sentindo-o.

A excitação dele era mais que perceptível, e ela desceu uma das mãos para acariciar o membro dele, ainda coberto pela calça. Ele desceu os lábios por seu pescoço e beijou-lhe os mamilos e chupou cada um deles. Hermione abriu a calça dele e abaixou-se para tirá-la. Depois, subiu pelo tronco dele, beijando-o desde a parte superior da cueca até o pescoço, até alcançar a boca. O beijo dele foi voraz.

- Seu... quarto – ele conseguiu dizer entre arfadas de ar.

Eles se beijaram pelo caminho, enquanto as mãos dele acariciavam o corpo dela, uma na cintura e outra no seio esquerdo. Entraram no quarto e ele jogou-a na cama, deitando-se por cima dela logo em seguida. Foi a vez de ele atritar seus corpos – com bem menos pano entre eles desta vez.

- Severo... – gemeu ela.

- O que você quer? – sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

- Entra em mim... agora – ela disse e sua respiração estava perfeitamente desritmada.

Ele tirou a cueca com um só puxão e ela abriu as pernas para acolhê-lo quase inconscientemente.

Snape estava ansioso, mas conseguiu refrear seus impulsos, pois sabia que aquela era a primeira vez que ela ia fazer sexo por sua vontade, em vez de obrigada.

Os dedos dele voltaram para tocá-la, enquanto os lábios e a língua dele vinham de um seio a outro, deixando-a atordoada.

- Severo... por favor – disse ela, mexendo-se em baixo dele.

Snape não deu atenção a ela, mas deixou seus dedos mais fortes ao tocá-la. Hermione se contorcia e gritava o nome dele. Observá-la tendo tais reações o deixava mais excitado, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava prazer.

Quando a mão dela desceu para segurar seu membro, ele engoliu em seco e murmurou:

- Guie-me para dentro de você.

Ela o fez, mas foi ele quem entrou nela, devagar, sentindo-a estremecer. Já fazia tempo da dolorosa única experiência dela; ele saberia ter paciência.

Hermione sentiu-o entrar nela, e foi uma sensação diferente daquelas de antes. Desta vez não havia dor; havia prazer. Ela abriu aos olhos e encontrou o olhar dele preso ao seu, vidrado. A respiração dele estava desritmada e ele suava. Algumas vezes ele desceu o rosto para beijá-la, enquanto mantinha um ritmo leve.

Hermione começou a se mover junto com ele e notou que ele se fez mais firme e mais exigente ante a resposta dela. Hermione envolveu as pernas no quadril dele e puxou-o para entrar nela inteiro de uma vez só, ao que ambos gemeram.

- Pode vir – disse ela.

Snape acelerou o ritmo e segurou tanto quanto podia, pois queria vê-la chegar lá antes de ele mesmo atingir seu clímax. Ela parecia bem perto, e vê-la em tal estágio de emoção o fez perder todo e qualquer controle. Ele chegou lá no fundo dela, exausto. Beijou-a outra vez e deitou-se do lado dela. Ela o abraçou.

- Espero que você não tenha se decepcionado muito – murmurou ela, acariciando o peito dele.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Me decepcionar com você? Mas por quê?

- Ah... – ela olhou para o outro lado. – Essa foi a minha primeira vez de verdade...

- Ah, mas sem o incômodo de ter que esperar você se acostumar à dor... – disse ele. – Pense no lado positivo das coisas...

Ela deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Seu insensível!

Snape meio que riu.

- Ah... eu só não quero ver você chorando de novo... – e deu um beijo na testa dela. – Nunca mais.

Hermione se aconchegou mais no peito dele, fechando os olhos.

- Fique comigo... Durma aqui essa noite – murmurou ela.

- Eu estarei aqui por tanto tempo quanto você quiser – disse ele com cautela, prestando atenção na reação dela.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Você... você ta falando sério?

- Claro – disse ele, acariciando gentilmente o cabelo dela.

- Então fique sempre aqui – disse ela. – Não vá embora mais.

Snape sorriu.

- Eu me descobri ao seu dispor, srta. Granger. Farei como você ordenar.

Hermione riu e beijou-o. O beijo foi mais lento e mais completo. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse entre eles dali por diante era apenas o fruto de um olhar, um simples olhar, que mudou tudo, de fato.

FIM

AEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

NOSSA SAGA CHEGA AO FIM

BJOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AMO VCS!

ALIÁS, SÓ PRA NÃO PERDER O HÁBITO...

QUEM GOSTOU DO ÚLTIMO CAP DESTA FIC AQUI LEVANTA A MÃO!


End file.
